The Girl in the Corner
by 0BlAcK0RaVe0
Summary: AU. Her name is Chrona Gorgan. She's the girl who always sat in the far back corner of the classroom. She's the girl who is hiding something from the world. And she's also the girl who I really liked.
1. Discovery

**The Girl in the Corner**

_**A/N: **__Yeah-yeah, I know what you may be thinking: "Where the hell have you been?" Would you folks believe me when I say I have to balance a job, college applications, my manga series, fan art and fanfics all at the same time?_

_In truth I have MANY Kid/Chrona fanfics in my Document Folder. Will I ever get them done? In truth in order to write a fanfic properly I have to be in the right mood for it, which is why I often switch between stories._

_Anyway, this is a small __Alternate Universe__ multi-chapter that I've been thinking of, and since I recently drew a picture of Kid and Chrona in school uniforms, I figured "What the heck?" and started typing. _

_I hope you enjoy!_

_Pairings to be expected are Kid/Chrona, Soul/Maka, and a few surprise ones._

_**Disclaimer: **__This is merely a fanfic meant for entertainment and none of the characters present belong to me unless I say otherwise. _

_**Note: The entire chapter is in Kid's point of view.**_

* * *

For some time now, something about her just caught my interest.

She was just so different from the other girls. She never put on makeup, she wasn't talkative, and she wasn't the type who listened to those ridiculous J-Pop or J-Rock bands on a daily basis. Her hair was always a mess and asymmetrical, and she always looked depressed. Her choice of clothing always involved covering as much skin as possible (Even during summer time). Even her school skirt was long in length, reaching down to her ankles. She did nothing in class but stare out the window worriedly and she had a tendency to space out.

Chrona Gorgon was indeed a strange, unsymmetrical girl.

But that's why I liked her.

My name is Death the Kid, but I'm merely Kid to my friends and family. I am 16 years old and I am a part of class 2-A of Shibusen High. My family happens to be the founders of Death City and my father is the current 'ruler' you can say. So you can say that I am a rather highly respected student, along with my step-sisters. I'm treated a bit more professionally than them though, mainly because I am the next heir, as shown by the three stripes on the left side of my head (which shall never be mentioned again).

So why is it that someone like me, a guy who could have anyone he wanted, is interested in the strange girl who always wanted to sit in the back corner of the room? Well let's start from the beginning.

We met just a year ago. Chrona was the new girl who transferred from some country in Europe, and like always she was treated just like any new student was: rudely. No one really talked to her, and some even thought she was a male cross-dresser because she had such a flat chest and her voice was so deep.

Honestly, I didn't even think there was a reason to really approach her despite how much she intrigued me, not until my friend Maka Albarn decided to take the first step and become her first (and best) friend.

I owe a lot to Maka, for if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have met Chrona (Which is why I'm helping her get a date with Soul Eater Evans, who is one of my best friends).

Chrona soon became a part of our little gang, though she tended to shy away and hide behind Maka. There were also times when we would have a group get together and she didn't show up at all, her excuse always being "my family needs me". She confused me at first, and as with all things that confused me, I was hell-bent on figuring her out.

Which is why you will often find me sitting in a desk that was next to her own- preferably the desk that was right to her side- in every class. I would observe her habits- the way she would constantly rub her right arm in a nervous manner, the way she would often doodle or write something in her notebook that had nothing to do with what Sid was teaching, the way her eyes seemed to have that depressing glow to them whenever she stared out the window.

I am no stalker; I'm merely an analyst. I am an analyst who desperately wanted to get to know Chrona Gorgon, the girl who always sat in the corner of the room

She was also the girl who I really liked.

* * *

"Hey Chrona,"

I looked up from the book I was reading to find Maka and our friend, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa who is a 4th year student, walking over to Chrona's desk. The pinkette made an adorable squeaky toy sound as she jumped at the sound of her friend's voice. "M-Maka," Chrona breathed in. The way she looked at Maka, that small, shy smile she had on her face- how I wished she would look at me like that too.

"I-I'm sorry that this may be sudden Chrona, but you see," Maka was fidgeting now, wringing her hands, which were behind her back, together, "I-I can't join you in cleaning duty after school." The look in her green eyes was enough to tell me how guilty she felt.

Chrona tilted her head to the side slightly, her already depressed-looking eyes becoming sadder. "Oh?" Was all she let out.

"Y-yeah, you see my papa just called me and practically begged me to spend the rest of the day with him." Maka did an apologetic bow, "Chrona I am so sorry, if I knew earlier I would have said something to Sid and not put us on cleaning duty- but one of us has to stay because no one else volunteered and if I turned down my papa now he'll be crying all night, again."

"It's okay; we just need to find someone else, right?" Tsubaki rubbed Maka's back in a sisterly manner, trying to lighten up the mood.

"But Black*Star and Soul have soccer practice, Patty has to attend a club meeting, and I can't ask you or Liz, Tsubaki, because you two are upperclassman and you shouldn't be taking care of our class-"

"Then I'll take over," I said coolly, interrupting Maka's rambling. I saw this as a good opportunity to be alone with Chrona, really. Maybe she would open up to me a bit.

"Kid?" Maka looked at me strangely, like she didn't expect me to volunteer. She really didn't think to highly of me, did she?

I shut my book and stood up from my seat. "Is there something wrong with that? I always wondered what cleaning the classroom would be like, really."

"B-but you're Shinigami-sama's son, you shouldn't have to do this." Tsubaki nervously pointed out. She was probably thinking that making me have to clean was horrible. If only she knew how much I actually clean back at home (Liz and Patty have no sense of symmetry. I'm always the one making sure everything is perfect and precise).

"It's nothing, really. I'll happily volunteer; besides, it would give me a chance to arrange the desks symmetrically. Is that okay with you, Chrona?" I looked down at Chrona, who quickly looked down, avoiding my gaze. She was clenching her long, black school skirt tightly and I could see she was slightly shivering. Did I really make her that nervous?

"I don't think Chrona is really up to it-"

"I-I-it's okay," Maka's protest was interrupted when Chrona's nervous voice broke through. "I-I don't mind if Shinigami-kun w-wants to…."

There we go with that formal name, again. Chrona's the only one I know personally who calls me "Shinigami-kun". I really wish she would call me "Kid" instead, but she never even tried. Just to have her say my given name would be an amazing thing in my book, as it would be a sign that she sees me as a friend, not Shinigami-sama's son.

"Are you sure Chrona?" Maka was in "overprotective-best friend-almost-sister" mode again. She always got so irritating whenever she was like that.

Chrona didn't respond, and instead looked up shyly at Maka and nodded. "W-well, if you're sure…I'll go tell Sid that Kid is taking my place than…"

Maka gave Chrona a quick hug before walking over to the front of the classroom with Tsubaki so that she could talk to our teacher. I looked at Chrona, waiting for her to say something to me, anything.

All she really did shiver more. I guess she felt uncomfortable under my gaze, which is something I didn't really want.

_Hopefully_ some alone time would make her a bit more comfortable. I cannot put enough emphasis on hopefully.

* * *

**Later That Day**

* * *

"Must-make-it-clean-"

I was practically pushing and shoving the soaking mop onto the floor. I was just so intent on making sure the tiles were sparkling, that not a stain was present. I just cannot stand anything messy.

_'I didn't realize how dirty the school floors are. Are they all like this?' _I thought to myself, dreading the idea.

"Ah-"

A small yelp brought me back to reality, reminding me of the reason why I volunteered to be on cleaning duty in the first place. It wasn't only for the symmetry and neatness, it was also for Chrona.

I turned around and saw her struggling with sweeping the floor. She was holding the broom awkwardly, like she was scared, as she attempted to sweep up as much dirt as possible without getting any dust in her eyes. I could only sigh at the pathetic sight. I quickly set the mop against one of the desks that we moved to the side of the classroom (in a precise fashion of course) and reached for the dust pan that lay on another desk.

I walked to the front of her, trying to avoid the dust that she was just sweeping up into the air, and kneeled down, placing the dust pan in front of her broom so that all the dirt would go into it and not cause any trouble. My actions caught her off guard, as expected.

"Shi-Shinigami-kun," She gasped, stopping in mid-sweep. I looked up at her and smiled, "You can't get anywhere with all this dirt if all you're going to do is use the broom."

"O-oh, s-sorry, I-I forgot." Chrona stuttered her apology, doing a bow, though the way she did it was a bit clumsier than Maka's or Tsubaki's. My smile only grew wider. I stood up carefully so that I could throw away what was in the dust pan, the dirty sight giving me a headache.

"Uh-" Chrona reached out a shy hand and touched the handle of the dust pan, "I-I'll throw it away, Shinigami-kun." I was about to reject her offer, but the pleading look she gave me made me loosen up my grip, allowing her to take it from my hand.

Chrona quickly walked to the other side of the room where the garbage bag was, right across the floor that was still wet due to my constant mopping. I had to remind her that it was slippery, seeing as the last thing I wanted was for her to get hurt on my watch.

As she was throwing away the dirt, I realized that there was a folded piece of paper on the floor where Chrona once stood. Strange, how did we miss that? I picked it up, out of curiosity, and looked at the small folded square. By how it felt, I assumed it was a photograph from some time ago.

"Chrona, did you drop this?" I asked her, slowly waving my finding in the air so that she could see it. She turned slowly- like she was scared to face me- but quickly her usually depressed eyes became wide with fearful astonishment.

"Ah! D-don't look at that-!" That was a first. She actually raised her voice. Whatever this piece of paper was, it had to be important for Chrona started running in my direction as fast as she could. Shit.

"Wait- Chrona, the floor's still wet-" I was too late to stop her. She had already stepped on the slippery floor, causing her to lose her balance and slide back, falling _hard _on her head and rear end. I could practically hear the "thud" from where I stood.

"Chrona!" Shoving the thing in my pocket, I quickly ran over to her side, almost forgetting for a moment that if I wasn't careful I would have ended up like her. "Ow," She squeaked, sitting up slowly, rubbing the back of her head where a bump was probably developing. The look in her eyes clearly showed she was dazed, like she was seeing stars or something.

"Are you okay?" I asked out of pure concern, looking over her body, in search of any wounds or blood marks. I was reacting to her falling the way that most people would react to someone who got hit by a car.

"I-I'm fine-" She sniffed. Using my hand as support, Chrona attempted to pull herself back onto her feet. But as quickly as she slipped, Chrona came close to falling back down on the floor. I quickly caught her though.

"Does your leg hurt?" I asked, placing her down carefully on the floor. She looked at me fearfully and started shaking her head. "N-n-n-no- I- I just-I-just-" She's not giving me a clear answer. Chrona was the type who would deny pain so she could avoid becoming someone else's "burden", so I figured she was just trying to not cause me trouble.

"Tell me where it hurts. If you're injured I'll take you to Nurse Nygus." I reached down and grabbed the hem of her skirt, ready to lift it up to her knees so that I could check on her lower legs.

"N-no!" Both of Chrona's hands reached out and touched mine, physically telling me to stop. Her hands- I didn't realize how strangely rough they were until I felt them. "Chrona, I need to check on your leg. I would never be able to forgive myself if you were hurt and I did nothing of it!" I sternly told her, staring at her frightened blue eyes. I probably sounded a bit harsh, but that was how I felt. Honestly.

I slowly lifted up Chrona's skirt, being careful not to fully startle her. I didn't want a panty shot or anything like that; I just wanted to make sure she was okay. Clearly she was hurting in her legs and couldn't stand up properly.

And what I saw made me realize why.

I only pulled the skirt about a few inches away from her ankles, and I already could see the scars and bruises that stood out due to her pale complexion.

Obviously these small wounds were from some time ago by the way they were colored, though some seemed to have been inflicted as recently as yesterday. You don't get this many by merely slipping on a wet floor.

All of these scars and bruises. They instantly screamed "abuse" at me. And they were only on her lower legs. Than what did that mean for the rest of her body that she desperately tried to cover?

"C-Chrona, where did you-?"

I couldn't finish my question, for Chrona had shoved me away in an instant, causing me to topple down onto the floor. She stood up despite her sore legs, and was clenching her skirt tightly.

Chrona looked down at me with tears in her eyes, her lips quivering as if she was trying to say something.

"I-I-I-" Before I could say anything to her first, Chrona quickly ran out of the classroom, despite her legs, in tears, shouting "I have to go to the restroom!" Leaving me where I sat on the floor, too much in shock to really do anything.

Those scars- Those bruises-

"Chrona, what are you hiding?"

* * *

_**A/N**__: So what do you guys think of the first chapter? I hope it's even a bit interesting. I do a lot of studies on Child Abuse, since it's a topic that interests me greatly. So I decided to incorporate it in this fanfic. _

_If you can and you guys think I should continue, leave a review. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Pursue

**The Girl in the Corner**

_**A/N: **__I'm really surprised that you guys liked the first chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Really reviews are what remind me that I have a fanfic I should be working on. Hopefully I'll be able to focus on this and finish it. I have a majority of the story planned out already, including a small lemon portion that will happen WAY later. _

_Sorry about any notable grammar errors, I type these chapters out at around one or two o'clock in the morning mainly because that's when the "creative juice" is flowing. I'll try and update at least every week, but don't hold it against me if I don't. _

_At least Kid and Chrona are in character- I hope I can keep that up. I'm glad you all liked it! _

_I hope you enjoy the second chapter!_

_Pairings to be expected are Kid/Chrona, Soul/Maka, and a few surprise ones._

_**Disclaimer: **__This is merely a fanfic meant for entertainment and none of the characters present belong to me unless I say otherwise. _

_**Note: The chapter will switch between points of views. You will know when the point of view changes whenever the character's name appears BOLD and there is a line. **_

* * *

**Kid**

I was dumbfounded. No, I was shocked. No, I was- I was- Damn it, there are just no words that are good enough in the entire dictionary that could describe what I'm feeling right now. Whatever that feeling was, it was strong enough to keep me sitting on the floor in a confused mental state. Could you really blame me though?

I had just discovered something about Chrona that, possibly, not even Maka knew about. Wait, scratch that, there was no "possibility" that Maka didn't know, it's a "definitely". If Maka knew about all those inflictions on Chrona's legs, she would have hung to Chrona like a leech, refusing to leave her side, and inform us.

That was one of the many questions that were running through my head actually. Why doesn't Maka know? Is there something going on that Chrona's not even willing to tell her best friend about? She was trying so hard to hide them, no wonder she pushed me away and ran out crying. I found out something that was never supposed to be seen.

Crying….Damn it, what the hell am I doing still sitting here? I instantly pushed myself back to my feet and ran out to the empty hallways of the school. I was easily reminded of the late time by how my surroundings were colored in a mix of orange and red thanks to the sun setting outside. Who knew cleaning the classroom would take that long? And the club members who stayed probably left by now. But that doesn't matter.

I looked up and down the halls, calling out Chrona's name, hoping she would give a response. I don't know why I tried though seeing as there is no way Chrona would want to face me now.

"Chrona," I tried again. I stood there in silence for a second or two, before I recalled that she said something about going to the restroom. It's a long shot, seeing as she was probably just looking for an excuse to leave, but I'm the kind of guy willing to take chances.

* * *

**Patty**

"There!"

I clapped my hands, congratulating myself for my masterpiece. Sure it took a lot of time, which meant I would be the last one in the Arts and Crafts room after the club meeting, but it was worth it.

My paper mache giraffe was done. I made sure it was much bigger than my last one and I used much more material this time. Hopefully it would live longer than my last one. "You're so cute," I giggled to myself, hugging the paper animal, trying not to crush it. I have to show Liz and Kid back home before I could do that.

"We better get home, right?" I poked the nose of the giraffe, letting out a few more giggles. Which reminds me, I wonder if Kid left already? ….Nah- he's alone with Chrona, there is no way he would give up on such an opportunity.

I hummed a little tune as I moved around the art room, putting back all the paper, crayons, and what-not to their right places. I don't want the teacher to hit me for leaving messes, again. "Clean up~ Clean up~" I sang to myself, putting the crayons into a drawer.

"Hey, you, blondie," I heard a gruff voice call for me from the door. It was probably one of the other club members, so I quickly spun around to greet them. It wasn't.

Standing by the door, leaning against the frame, was someone I have never seen before at this school or even around town. It was a guy, all dressed in black like a punk, with hair to match the color and style. I would say he was around my sister's age, maybe a bit older. He was _very _well built for a teenager though.

The one thing that stood out over all was an "X" shaped scar on the bridge of his nose.

Where the freaking hell did this guy come from!

"Who are you!" I quickly questioned, pointing an accusing finger at him. He raised his brow at me, a look I was very familiar with seeing as strangers give me the same look whenever I was in public.

"None of your business, busty," He frowned. The punk looked around the room as if he was searching, "I'm just lookin' for someone."

"Oh?"

"I normally meet her _outside _the school, but for some reason she ain't coming out, so since I was getting so freaking bored I decided to get her myself. If only I knew how huge this shithole was." He blew his hair out of his face before returning his focus on me. "So, have you seen a flat-chested chick with pink hair? At first you'd think she was a dude cross-dressing, she's not that hard to miss."

A girl with a flat chest and pink hair "You're looking for Chrona?" I asked him, cocking my head to the side. How does this guy know Chrona?

"So there really are other people who know she exists. You've seen her?"

Ouch. This guy definitely wasn't "prince charming". I guess I should tell him anyway, I don't think he'll do anything bad to her. He doesn't seem like the type of guy, not really. "She's in classroom 2-A," I pointed up, "The room's right on the floor above."

"Great," He slapped his face with his palm, "more fucking stairs." And just like that, he leaves the room. I puffed up my cheeks in irritation before yelling out "You could at least say 'THANKS' you punk-ass!"

….

Oh well, what can you do? I better get back to cleaning.

* * *

**Kid**

"Chrona?"

I don't know how many times I called out her name by now, but it doesn't matter. The school's pretty big and there are many places one could hide, but I doubt she would have left this floor.

Unfortunately the bathrooms were at the far end of the hallway, meaning I had to do a lot of running. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath, permitting myself a moment to relax my mind and body. I can't just stand here though- I really wanted to, needed to, talk to her now. I had questions that were irritating me, questions only she could answer.

The seconds of silence allowed a depressing sound to entre my hearing range. The sound of crying- it was coming from down the halls, my destination.

"There she is," I told myself, moving my legs one more time so that I could reach her. Following the strange feeling in your gut really does pay off, for in this moment it was right. Chrona really did mean it when she said she was going to the restroom. I could hear her crying from where I stood, in front of the door to the girl's bathroom.

I felt a pang in my chest. Like a strong, intense wave of guilt just rushing through painfully. She was _crying, _and in a sense it was my fault because I had to be the one to find those scars. Smooth. Just, _smooth_.

"Chrona," I said her name one more time as I knocked on the door. I was attempting to keep my cool, pushing back all the questions to the back of my mind. The first thing to do is to make her stop crying. The questions will come later, once she's emotionally stable at least.

I heard a familiar squeak sound, a sign that she heard me. But that was all for the moment. I let out a sigh, knowing she was probably startled by the sound of my voice. I knocked again, this time asking "Are you okay?"

"Sh-Sh-Shinigami-kun…?"

"Yeah…"

"…"

"….I'm coming in." There was no other choice really. I wanted to talk to her face to face so that she'll know I'm sorry and she could at least give me a direct answer to how she got all those wounds. On a normal occasion I wouldn't even dare go through these doors, but one: there's no one around but us, and two: screw the rules for a moment, she's crying and as a gentleman I couldn't let that happen.

"N-no, i-it's okay-"

Sorry Chrona. I already pushed the doors open, but to my surprise I didn't see her. "Chrona?" I walked inside, my hand keeping the door open. She wasn't by the sinks or in any of the stalls. So where was she?

"Shinigami-kun-" I turned my head to the side and nearly jumped at the sight out of surprise. Chrona was sitting on the bathroom floor, in the corner. I stared at her sitting there, her knees up and arms hugging them tightly. I didn't know whether to find the sight cute (because she looks like a kid in time out), pitiful (because in a sense it was), or unsanitary (she was sitting on the bathroom floor).

"What are you doing there?" I immediately asked, pointing. I know she likes sitting in the corner desks of the classrooms, but for her to sit in the actual corner? That was new. "I-I-I just-" She looked down ashamed, "I-just-f-feel better when I'm s-sitting in the corner….I-is that bad?"

"No, it's just that-"

"I-I'm-I'm sorry-" Chrona shot right back up to her feet, stumbling a bit, "I-I- I won't sit in the corner if you don't want me to, Shinigami-kun!" She looked at me with tear filled eyes that were not only begging for forgiveness but were also giving off the feeling of fear. I felt a piece of me die inside by the mere sight.

I don't understand. Yes sitting in the corner was a bit strange but really I had nothing against it (Though she could have picked some place cleaner). So why was she getting worked up over something as simple as whether she could sit there or not?

"I-it's okay, Chrona, there's nothing wrong with sitting in the corner if it makes you comfortable." I reassured her, releasing my hold on the door and moving closer. I reached out a hand to pat her shoulder, only for her to flinch and take one short step back. It was then I remembered Chrona's fear of physical contact.

When Maka introduced her to us she absolutely refused to shake anyone's hand, not out of spite but uneasiness. Even a hug from Maka seemed to make Chrona tense up a bit. It was like she was afraid of being touched by or touching others.

And I know why.

I focused my gaze down, looking at Chrona's skirt long skirt. The image of her scratched up legs was still fresh, so I could clearly picture what they looked like behind the article of clothing. I furrowed my brow at this.

Chrona must have noticed where I was staring, for one of her hands latched nervously onto the fabric. I returned my focused to her face, and saw her wiping away her tears with her right sleeve as she sniffled. Now that wasn't proper, her tears would leave wet stains on her uniform, making it asymmetric.

I took out my properly folded handkerchief from my pocket, spread it out and over my left hand and reached over when she stopped moving her sleeved arm over her eyes. I wiped the incoming tears away from her left eye with one side of the handkerchief as gently and evenly as I could. Chrona had frozen in place at my actions, her blue eyes widening and her cheeks turning pink.

We both stood quietly as I dried the left side of her face and then continued to do the same to the right. I am actually surprised that she didn't push me away or anything like that.

"There," I lowered my hand, analyzing her face in case I had missed anything. I could see tears forming at the corner of both eyes, meaning that I would have to wipe them away again. Not that I mind really.

Chrona continued to stare at me with a surprised expression, her body shaking a bit. She looked a bit more relaxed than she was a few minutes ago though, but just a bit. I guess this would be the best time to ask.

"Chrona," I looked at her sternly, unconsciously folding the handkerchief in my hands, "…About what happened back in the classroom…" She jumped at what I said, her teeth nervously clenched together and her eyes regaining the same fear from before. I assume she was hoping that I had forgotten or chose to leave it as nothing.

"…Y-you saw it…" She whimpered, the tears returning, "Y-you saw it all- right?" I could only nod in response to her question before focusing my gaze once again on her skirt which she again clenched but now with both hands. If her legs were also inflicted upon, wouldn't that also mean that-

"Chrona, can you please roll up your sleeve?" I hope I didn't come off too harshly, though I guess it was inevitable due to my request. Chrona immediately released her hold on her skirt to hug herself, looking at me with a threatened expression.

"W-what!"

"I don't mean any harm to you. I just want to check your arms if-"

"N-n-no!" She shook her head frantically as I stepped closer. I knew I shouldn't have, but I did anyway. "Please, Chrona, I just want to check." I tried so hard to make sure my voice was at its calmest tone, I didn't want to scare her. True what I was asking for was frightening her, but I really needed to see if she had cuts and bruises on her arms too, just to see if my assumption was right.

"No!" She cried again, shaking her head more as she repeated the word a few more times. I felt like I was getting nowhere.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Both of us stopped in place at the sound of a gruff voice. I turned around and nearly jumped at the sight of an older guy all dressed in black with an "X"-shaped scar on his face. Apparently we were so caught up in our little 'quarrel' that we didn't hear the door open. I stared at him for a second or two. Something about him made me sick inside- and it wasn't just because of his appearance (Good lord, has he ever heard of a hairbrush?)

"And who are you?" I raised a brow, glaring at him and regaining my composed composure. He returned a similar look, though with a more annoyed vibe.

"I should be asking you the same thing three stripes. I should also be asking 'why are you in the girls' bathroom dumbass?' but I don't think I would like the answer." He answered rudely, sneering. Did he just call me 'Three stripes'! H-how dare he-

"Ra-Ragnarok…" I heard Chrona stutter out, catching me off guard. She knows this guy?

"I was looking for ya', you little brat. You were taking too long so I figured that I'd just come in and get you myself." A dirty smirk formed on his face. "I'm guessing this is why you want to stay after school at times, right? You wanted to spend some time with Three-stripes here."

'Three stripes'….Why the hell must he call me that? I don't need such a disgraceful nickname!

"N-no, it's nothing like that!" Chrona cried, stepping forward and waving her hands around in defense. "Indeed, where are you getting such an idea?" I defended as well.

"…You're in the girls' bathroom…Together….With Chrona up against the wall. Are you catching my drift, Three stripes?"

'Three stripes'- 'Three stripes'- 'Three stripes'- Oh god, I want to cry so badly now.

"Whatever you idiots," This 'Ragnarok' lifted up what looked like Chrona's school bag. He must have picked it up from the classroom on his way here. "Come on, Chrona, let's go. I'm hungry and I'm tired of waitin' for you." With that Ragnarok had turned around and walked back out.

"Y-yes," Chrona quickly answered, slowly moving forward to follow, "s-see you tomorrow, Sh-Shinigami-kun."

"Wait," I quickly grabbed Chrona's wrist as she was about to walk out the door, causing her to tense up and stop. She refused to turn around and make eye contact, already nervous thanks to my regretful actions, and instead kept her gaze on the floor.

"I'm sorry for how I acted before. I had no right to demand you anything." I honestly apologized, feeling embarrassed. "A-and I'm also sorry for…What I saw…I won't tell anyone…I promise." Her head perked up in reaction to my words, and slowly she turned around and looked at me with shocked eyes. It was then I noticed that there were still a few tears left on her face.

"Here," I released my hold on her wrist and held up my handkerchief, gesturing for her to take it. She instead looked at the cloth with curiosity before shifting the same look over to me. "Go ahead, you can have it-"

"B-but-"

"I have a lot of these, don't worry. Besides, you need something to wipe your eyes with when you cry. Tears make a cute face such as yours asymmetrical and I can't have that." She let out a smile gasp at what I had just said, and it took me a few seconds to realize that I had just said her face was cute. I felt the temperature in my cheeks shoot up a bit.

"I-I mean- I-" Nope, there's no use trying to retract what I just said. I could only rub the back of my head with my free hand and look somewhere else. Then I felt fingers run over my palm and realized that Chrona had taken my offering.

"Th-" She looked at the folded handkerchief and then looked up at me shyly with the cutest smile I have ever seen, "-Tha-thank you, Shinigami-kun…."

I swear I could feel my chest flying there for a moment. She smiled at me. To anyone this may seem ridiculous but for me this is wonderful. For the first time she actually smiled at _me_.

"Damn it, quit standing there Chrona, we've got to go." Ragnarok yelled from the hall, ruining my moment. "S-sorry!" Chrona cried, running out to join him. I walked out of the bathroom and watched the pair walk down the halls.

"I had to walk throughout this whole building and even got your stuff for you, ya' know. So where's my 'thank you'?"

"Th-thank you-"

"That's 'thank you very much'!"

I sighed, shaking my head and rubbing the bridge of my nose with my fingers. This was more than I expected to get out of being alone with Chrona after school. Not only did I discover those cuts (Which I really should ask her about tomorrow), but I also met this Ragnarok fellow who seemed to know Chrona well.

To think this all started because I picked up that folded photograph.

That photograph- I almost forgot about it. I quickly dug into my pocket and took it out. Staring at it, I was debating with myself on whether or not it would be right to unfold it and take a look. Chrona seemed pretty desperate to hide it, as if she wanted it to be for her eyes only. I didn't want to disrupt her privacy anymore than I already have, but I just had the strong urge to see what it was. Maybe it would give me a clue as to what is going on.

Sorry Chrona.

I unfolded the photo as carefully as I could. The edges were dulled and it was evident that it has been kept for a long while and folded one too many times. I was surprised to find that it was a family photo, with five people, two adults and three children.

It was easy to pick out Chrona from the group. She was the tiny one in the middle wearing a black dress. The other two kids were holding her hands.

The one on her left was a boy with black hair. I could only guess that this was Ragnarok, but he didn't have the "X" shaped scar on his face. The kid on her right was a girl with long, silver-ish light blue hair and a black and white polka-dot dress. I have never seen her before, but of course I've never seen Ragnarok before either so she may just be hiding.

They were probably Chrona's older brother and sister from the looks of it. Funny, they don't look alike at all. The shape and color of their eyes, their hair color and style, hell even their skin tone was different.

The woman standing behind them was no better. The woman had dirty blonde hair, with both her side bangs outgrown and tied together in a braid at the front. Her hair style was somewhat like Chrona's; it was short and spiked out at the back. Was she their mom? Than clearly the kids received the physical genes from the father.

Whoever the father was, anyway, as I couldn't make out the man's face, for it had been damaged. It looked like someone had taken the sharp tip of a knife and scratched the man's face off. Talk about brutal.

So this was Chrona's family. I've never heard much about them nor have I ever seen them. Maka did mention Chrona's mother once, but that was it. She never said anything about a brother or sister. Is Chrona hiding something about them?

"Hey Kid-kun, there you are!"

I slightly jumped, feeling my breath get caught in my throat, at the sound of a familiar voice calling for me. As quickly, and neatly, as I could I folded up the photo and put it back into my pocket. I breathed out uneasily and attempted to relax myself.

"I was looking everywhere for you! Are you done cleaning?" Patty, holding a paper mache giraffe (of course), walked towards me with her usual happy smile. I felt my eye twitch at the crooked face of the animal and the asymmetrical spots.

"Where's Chrona?" She asked, looking around. Her face fell when she noticed the door I was standing in front of. "And why are you standing by the girls' bathroom?"

"It's nothing," I coughed, walking past her. Patty's not exactly the best person to confine in seeing as she's as childish and loud-mouthed as Black*Star, so I can't tell her about what had happened. I don't think I could tell anyone really.

"Come on, it's getting late and Liz is probably getting irritated waiting for us. And we still have to put the tables back in a row."

"Okay!" Patty skipped over to my side and we walked back to 2-A. "Hey, you'll never guess what happened. I met this weird guy in the Art room, and he said he was looking for Chrona~" Patty laughed, "He looked funny and ugly!"

"So he really was looking for her…"

"Oh," Patty looked at me curiously, "You saw him?"

"He came to pick Chrona up apparently. Did he say anything about being her brother or anything like that?"

"Brother?" Patty looked up at the ceiling, "Nope. I don't think Chrona even has siblings." I sighed at this. "So that's how it is…"

I really am the first one to find out this part of Chrona's life: those scars on her legs, Ragnarok, and now this family that she has, yet no one knows about.

Something is wrong, really wrong.

* * *

_**A/N**__: I have a bad habit of going overboard with my chapters and making them long, so forgive me if this took up too much time to read (over 4,300 words). So Ragnarok has made his entrance. He plays an important role as Chrona's older brother, so look forward to his appearances._

_Now the girl with __silver/light blue hair and a black and white polka-dot dress__- it shouldn't be that hard to figure out whom it is, right?_

_I tried to make it in a way that Kid wants to know where Chrona got her injuries from and yet at the same time he doesn't want to frighten her with questions that pushed too much. He just seems like the kind of guy who wants answers and will do anything to get them._

_In the next chapter a few of his question will actually be answered. And the handkerchief is a recurring symbol so it would be mentioned from time to time. _

_I hope the second chapter comes to your liking. I know that maybe some of you would have preferred to keep it at only Kid's point of view, but in order to keep it interesting I have to switch around. _

_Please review if you can! It's the reviews that keep me going really. _


	3. Little Answer

**The Girl in the Corner**

_**A/N: **__Thanks you everyone for your reviews! They're very encouraging._

_See, it wasn't that hard to figure out that the girl in the picture was Eruka, and indeed she is Chrona and Ragnarok's sister in this universe. She also plays a big part and will come up much later. _

_In this chapter Kid will confront Chrona and we also get see a bit of the story through Maka's eyes. _

_The some of the cast shows up in this chapter too. And obviously Sid isn't a zombie so try imagining him back when he was human (Episode 3 anybody?), which is pretty hard honestly, seeing as I typed out the whole chapter envisioning him with blue skin. _

_Pairings to be expected are Kid/Chrona, Soul/Maka, and a few surprise ones._

_**Disclaimer: **__This is merely a fanfic meant for entertainment and none of the characters, or real things, present belong to me unless I say otherwise. _

_**Note: The chapter will switch between points of views. You will know when the point of view changes whenever the character's name appears BOLD and there is a line. **_

* * *

**Kid**

"Open up your books to page 145. You were assigned to read this story last night and I hoped you at least _tried _to understand it. I know there are a few of you who just can't seem to comprehend simple English," Our young teacher, Sid, shot a look at his adopted son, Black*Star who only rolled his eyes as he continued to sit inappropriately in class.

I sighed at this. I already read the story many times when I was young, and all the important details were still fresh in my mind, so this morning's lesson is practically useless.

"Now, Kim, would you please recite the first paragraph."

"Yes, sir,"

I decided to ignore the lesson from this point. Listening to someone recite something you already know gets rather irritating after all. Think of me as arrogant, go ahead, but that's how it is. Besides, I have someone much more important to pay attention to.

I turned my head to my left to find Chrona doing her usual bad habit. She was gazing out the window with her usual depressed look, as always. It's moments like these where I take the time to stare and analyze her, to attempt to figure out what is going on in her head. What is she thinking about exactly? Is she interested in the rather bland view of a city and desert? Is she daydreaming? Or does she just not like learning?

Chrona has me questioning her actions all the time, and what happened yesterday answered very few of these questions and just added many more. I now know why she likes the corner so much (She finds it comforting) and I now know what her family consists of (Though her brother seems like a complete ass).

But what about the scars on her legs than? They're definitely not self-inflicted (At least I hope not). And why is it that Chrona hasn't mentioned her brother- or even her entire family-to anyone, even Maka?

I don't want to believe it, but the simplest answer to all of this is that Chrona is a victim of _abuse_. But I can't just go jumping to such an extreme conclusion. There may be other reasons. Oh lord, please let there be other reasons.

A rather annoyed, gruff cough interrupted my thoughts. I removed my gaze from the pinkette and looked to my right to find Maka, who sat two desks diagonally from me, eyeing me suspiciously. I flushed- she caught me staring at her best friend, not the best thing to do.

I've been friends with Maka long enough to know how protective she gets of certain people, and by far Chrona was the most protected. We're practically brother and sister in a sense, our father's being close companions.

"Maka, will you read the next paragraph?"

Maka gave me one more suspicious glare before replying with "Yes Mr. Sid," and standing up from her seat with her book so she could read out loud.

I had a gut feeling that Maka wanted to talk to me about Chrona at some point in the day. I shuddered in fear at the thought of what she might do. Maka could get violent, _really _violent, and that frightened _everyone. _Did Chrona tell her about what happened yesterday? It's hard to say.

"Kid, could you read the last paragraph for us?" Sid's voice immediately broke me out my thoughts, making me confused for a second there about what he requested. I attempted to relax myself and stood up from my seat with my book. "Yes sir…"

This school day is going be long…

* * *

"So what happened between you and Chrona?" Soul bluntly asked as we walked to our next class.

That was a surprising question. But I wasn't going to lose my composure over it. "Why do you ask?" I replied coolly.

"Maka seemed pretty ticked last night when I called her. Apparently when she talked to Chrona she sounded depressed-"

"And automatically it's my fault?"

"That's what Maka said." Unbelievable, that's just simply unbelievable. "So," Soul gave me a dirty grin, his sharp, shark-like teeth gleaming, "did you do something or what?"

"What's with that look," I glared, not enjoying the way his red eyes had that sneaky gleam. I was hoping to get away from the conversation as soon as possible seeing as we already made it to Dr. Stein's classroom.

"Come on, man, it's not cool to avoid the question like that. We all know you like Chrona, so if you did something to her spit out it."

"What gave you the idea that I liked Chrona in _that_ way?" I was the type of guy who was quick to deny my feelings whenever someone else pointed them out, even though I knew them to be true. But hey, what guy isn't like that?

Soul rolled his eyes at my response, setting his bag down on our assigned lab table. "You seriously have to stop being in denial man." I know I should.

"Hey, you two morons, you were supposed to wait for me!" shouted out an easily recognizable voice. Black*Star seemed to have shot out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around both me and Soul's shoulders, forcing the three of us to come together.

"And why should we?" Soul smirked. "Because I'm your superior, that's why!" Black*Star laughed. That's a lie; out of the three of he's the youngest.

"So Kid," It was Black*Star's turn to question me. He had a dirty grin on his face too. "Did you do something to Chrona after school yesterday?"

"Where the hell are you two getting such ideas!" I angrily shouted, clenching my teeth out of pure irritation. Honestly, did I _look _like the type of guy who would force himself onto a girl- a girl like Chrona no less?

"Hey look, his face's all red." Soul snickered. "That means something did happen!" Black*Star shouted, joining in the snickering. "And since something did, you must tell me! Tell me! Your god demands you!"

"Nothing happened- I repeat, _nothing _happened!" I lied placing my book bag next to Soul's and taking a sit, crossing my arms and legs to show how serious and annoyed I was. I'll just keep on saying the same lie again and again until they stop asking. Because while something did happen, it was something I could never tell these loud mouths.

* * *

**Maka**

I stared at Soul, Kid, and Black*Star from where I sat in Dr. Stein's class. Thanks to Black*Star's obnoxious shouting it was easy to figure out that Soul and him were asking Kid about what he did with Chrona after school.

That was something I would like to know myself.

I looked at Chrona who was sitting right next to me, and as usual her focus was on the outside world behind the window. She wanted to sit in the far back of the classroom, the corner right lab table, so she could stare out into space like she usually did. She was subconsciously rubbing her right arm uncomfortably, an action that I was greatly familiar with. It's not uncommon for someone to rub their arm when they're troubled.

"You know Chrona, if Kid did something bad to you, you could tell me. I'll take care of him personally," I assured her, rubbing her back. And I will take good care of him, indeed. I bought a new hardcover Stephen King book and is has to be the thickest one yet, that should be painful enough for little rich boy.

"Tha-thank you, Maka, b-but," Chrona looked over to Kid for a second before quickly retreating her gaze to look at the table, "Sh-Shinigami-kun didn't do anything bad, really."

"Are you sure? You sounded pretty upset when I called you yesterday."

"I-I was…I was just…Tired…"

"…." That's not a very straight answer. Something wrong definitely happened. But I shouldn't keep pushing it, especially if she's this uncomfortable. "Okay, if you say so…." I said, returning to staring at the three boys, Soul and Black*Star still pestering Kid.

Patty, who sat in front of us, let out her usual giddy laugh. "Kid looks pretty mad~" She childishly sang. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in her head since she sixteen yet acts like she's ten.

The bell suddenly rang, a sign that class has begun, causing a lot of my classmates to scurry over to their tables. Black*Star had to literally be pulled away by his lab partner, Kilik, allowing Kid to have a moment of peace. I continued to stare at that direction, more interested in a certain white-haired jackass than anyone else.

Around five minutes later, the classroom door shot open. "There he is," I softly announced our teacher's arrival. He was late, as always.

Dr. Stein entered the room, rolling on his office chair that one would think was stuck to his butt. He was intelligent, but very, well….Insane (That's the nicest way to put it). What makes us think he's insane? Anyone would think their teacher to be if they had a screw in their head. When we met him last year we all thought it was a costume prop or something. According to my papa, who's a childhood friend of his, he did it to himself just for a "test". Creepy is a mere understatement for that.

"Sorry class, I had something to talk about with the principal." Dr. Stein told us, standing up from his chair as he turned the screw in his head around until we heard a 'click'.

"Now what did I have planned for us today?" He asked himself, seemingly pacing in front of his desk as if he really had no idea where to go. "Is it more dissecting!" Patty yelled out with strange cheerfulness, raising her hand.

"Oh, that's right. I got us brand new animals to dissect."

"Yes!" Patty cheered, punching the air with both fists as if she was actually excited. Almost everyone, even Chrona, looked at her as if she was high. The only person who really didn't care was Kid, which didn't come off as a surprise to me since he _is _Patty's step-brother and has to deal with her.

Which makes me wonder: does Patty know anything about what may have happened between Kid and Chrona yesterday? She had to stay after school for a club meeting, and knowing her she would have waited on Kid before going home.

I should take advantage of this class time and ask her. Whatever she'll tell me I'll confront Kid about it later.

* * *

**Kid**

"Another dissection?" I heard Soul groan, slamming his head against the table, causing it to shake a bit, which also caused some of our lab tools to move a few millimeters out of place due to the vibrations.

"Don't take your irritation off on the desk, Soul- you're ruining its symmetry." I casually said as I carefully placed the sharp, medical utensils back into the perfect order they were before.

"Who gives a damn about symmetry?" I heard him insult. I had to remind myself that we were in Dr. Stein's class, for I had the strong urge to rip his face off for saying such blasphemy.

"Now class, today, for the first time we'll be dissecting these small snakes." Dr. Stein announced, placing a large glass container that was filled with an uncountable number of green snakes on his desk. Since they weren't moving, it's easy to assume that they were already dead.

I could feel the disgust in the air as several girls gasped and several boys cringed. The one's who were considered normal let out a long "Ewwwww" or an "Oh crap". Those who weren't in their right minds- Patty and Black*Star, we're looking at you- were laughing and saying "Hell yeah!"

I could only shake my head at this. "Out of all the things we could dissect, he picked snakes." Soul groaned, slamming his head against the table, which caused the lab tools to move out of place _again, _and just leaving it there as he let out another annoyed groan.

"Stop slamming your head Soul," I told him as I tried my best to keep my cool and place the tools back into a straight, orderly fashion.

"Excuse me, Dr. Stein." Maka stood up from her seat, raising her hand. I rolled my eyes at this: She was going to try and get the class out of dissecting some 'poor creature', again.

"Is the principal really allowing you to use so many of these snakes for a mere experiment?" She asked sternly. Dr. Stein merely pushed his glasses back up, "Why of course, Azusa is perfectly fine with me using these extremely rare and possibly endangered snakes. No one will miss them." By his tone it was obvious he wanted to freak us all out a bit.

"Nice try Maka," Soul teased.

"Now let's not waste anymore class time. All of you get your gloves and grab a snake." We all quickly, yet unwillingly, followed his instructions and began with the dissection. I don't understand how a human being could find pleasure in such a grotesque process.

"Make sure the cuts symmetrical Soul!" I reminded, watching him hold the scalpel over the dead snake that was on our pan. I refuse to go near it.

"If you want it 'symmetrical' why don't you try cutting it yourself?" Soul glared up at me. I was about to give him a comeback, but a sudden feminine scream rang through the class, shutting every one of us up for a moment. What quickly followed the scream was the sound of someone falling down and hitting the ground.

"Chrona!"

Quickly we all turned around to face the back of the classroom. Maka was on the floor trying to help her friend up while Patty was standing there looking down worriedly as she was holding her snake in both hands. I could only guess what had happened.

Soul and I immediately stopped what we were doing and ran to accompany them. I could see that Chrona was on the floor, holding her head in her hands as she shook uncontrollably.

"Are you okay?" I asked, joining Maka in comforting her, kneeling down and putting my hand on her back.

"What happened?" Stein calmly walked over to us, looking down at the sight before shifting his gaze to Patty, who instantly flinched under it. "She was playing around with the snake and came up to Chrona with it and then she screamed," explained Patty's lab partner, Hiro, who was pointing to us from where he stood.

I thought it was something like that. I found this strange though since this wasn't the first time Patty played around with whatever dissection victim we had for the day. Whenever Chrona had to deal with it she would just awkwardly giggle or stare. She never freaked out. Though this was our first time dealing with something as disgusting as a snake.

"I-I'm so sorry Chrona, really, really, really, really sorry! I didn't know you were afraid of it!" Patty apologized, worry clear in her eyes. Chrona only shook her head, mumbling what I would assume was "it's okay" but she was too shaken up to really say anything clearly.

"Do you need to go to the nurses?" Dr. Stein asked. "Come on, it's just a snake, no need to get so worked up!" I heard Ox Ford say out loud. "Shut it Ox!" Both Maka and I yelled, turning over to the bald boy with vicious looks.

"I-I-" Chrona immediately shot back up to her feet, covering her mouth with both hands as she began to cry. "I-I'm going to throw up-"

"Chrona-" The pinkette had already run out of the classroom to the best of her ability. I stayed still, feeling a déjà vu moment take over seeing as she did the same thing yesterday.

"I'll get her," I announced, running after Chrona, not bothering to listen to what Maka had to say about it. I had a good idea where she would be heading to.

* * *

"Chrona, can you please come out of the girls' bathroom?"

Faithful to my gut, I stood in front of the same girls' bathroom from yesterday and to my satisfaction I was right about Chrona hiding in there, sitting in the corner I bet. "N-n-no, I'm fine." She replied through her sniffles. I sighed at this.

"You ran out of the middle of class crying because Patty shoved a snake in your face. Clearly you're not fine Chrona."

"I-I-I-"

"We know you can't stay in there forever."

"I can try…" I chuckled at her rather childish answer, not knowing if she was joking or being really serious. It took me a second to remember that Chrona doesn't joke.

"Come on, Chrona, I don't want you to get in trouble for skipping class- again." For the past year she had a bad habit of doing that due to her mental breakdowns. There was a few seconds of silence before I heard the shuffling of fabric and shoes.

The door creaked open a bit and I could see her blue eyes peek out nervously from the small opening. I gave her a welcoming smile, "It's okay. It's only me here." That seemed to have given her a small confidence boost for she finally came out of the bathroom. Quietly she closed the door behind her and stared at the floor, rubbing her arm.

"Are you feeling better now?"

She wiped away whatever was left of her tears with, to my surprise, the handkerchief I gave her before nodding at me. "I-" She slowly began, "-I-I just d-don't like…Snakes…"

"Clearly, I think the whole class figured that out already," I playfully pointed out, "I'm guessing you had a bad experience with them. Were you bitten once?"

I took note at how the hand she had placed on her arm seemed to have stopped on a spot and she even squeezed it a bit. Her eyes seemed to have shown extreme fear for a second there. Her reaction to my question told me "yes".

"Um-I-I-" To be bitten by snake is a memory that most would like to suppress so I shouldn't let her tell me. Instead I placed my hand on her shoulder to assure her that it was okay. "You don't have to give me the details. But also, you didn't have to cry like that. The snakes are dead- they're not going to hurt you."

She looked at me with her usual surprised look, before it became one of realization. She looked at the handkerchief that was in her hand and immediately held it up to me, bowing her head as if she was apologizing.

"S-s-sorry, Shinigami-kun, this is yours. I-I should have given it back to you sooner." I raised a brow at her words. I thought I made it clear that she could keep it.

"Chrona, I said it was okay for you to have it."

"B-but it's yours. Lady- I mean- m-mother always said to give something that isn't yours back to its rightful owner." So it was because of her mother's influence that she was returning it. That figures.

"That's only if I said you could _borrow _it, and I didn't. And really," I dug into my pocket, the small mention of her mother reminding me of the very important possession that I picked up, "If anyone should be giving something back, it should be me."

She straightened herself up, staring at me curiously. "Here," I slipped the photo of Chrona's family from pocket and handed it over to her. She looked at it for a bit, as if she didn't know what it was, before she let out a small squeak. Much faster than I thought she would, Chrona snatched the photo from my hand and held it close to her chest.

We both stood there in silence, waiting for anything to be said. I don't know whether or not it would be a good thing to tell her that I had looked at the photo, since it seemed to be so personal, but at the same time I wanted to ask her questions such as if the girl and the boy with her are her siblings, who her father is, etc.

"D-did you-" She softly stuttered, slowly look at me with scared eyes, "-did you look at it Shinigami-kun?"

The way she looked at me, it made me think that she was practically praying inside that I didn't even bother to acknowledge what the photo was- that I would have thought it was just a folded piece of paper. But I knew it was something much more important.

But I had this gut feeling that if I said '**yes**', she would never look at me the same way again. But at the same time, if I said '**no**' than I would lose a chance to ask my questions. Really only one of these two answers would work, and so I settled with that one.

"No," I lied, shaking my head, "I didn't look."

A wave of relief seemed to have washed over her, for her worried eyes relaxed and she let out a relaxed sigh. Clearly my answer was the one she was hoping for. If I had said 'yes' she would have run off once again, too ashamed to face me. Now this meant I had to search for answers my own way since I couldn't confront her directly.

"Chrona, clearly something is bothering you, and it's not just the snake." I stepped a bit closer so that if she were to try and make a break for it I could catch her. "I saw those injuries on your leg Chrona, and while I have promised not to tell anyone, that doesn't mean I can just forget about them."

"W-what-"

"Don't try and avoid the question like you did yesterday, please."

"B-but-" Chrona looked away from me, "T-there's no-nothing wrong- I-I got all of them because I'm just clumsy….Y-you just- just scared me yesterday- s-so I didn't answer you correctly."

"You're lying," I immediately stated. It was clear, her tone was uncertain, as if she knew what she said was false but at the same time she had to say it. "You're not that clumsy Chrona," I continued, "and even if you were you wouldn't be hurt that badly."

"I-I-"

I took this as a chance to take her hand and roll up her sleeve myself. I didn't want to come off as forceful but this was the only way to confirm my suspicions.

And there it was.

I only rolled her long sleeve up to her elbow, and just like with her legs, her forearm was covered in scratches. It was unbelievable.

I didn't know what exact tool was used to cause these wounds. Some scratches looked like it came from long fingernails, and there were scratches that looked as if they were done by a sharp object such as a needle or even a small knife. If you looked even harder you could see a faint burn mark.

"Chrona-"

Immediately she shook her arm off of my grip and pulled down the sleeve. Chrona stepped back a bit, as if she was trying to hide her arm. "I-I-I cut- I cut myself- that's why I'm so messed up," was her excuse for this one. I frowned at this, "I highly doubt that Chrona. You may be quiet and depressed, but I doubt you're at the level of cutting."

"And how do you know that!" She quickly shouted back, looking at me with angry eyes.

"For one thing you're scared of touching a scalpel in Dr. Stein's class. So if that's the case than you wouldn't have the guts to even hurt yourself!"

"I-I-"

"No excuses Chrona, please," I placed both my hands on her shoulder so she would know how serious I was, "Please, just tell me who is doing this to you."

"…."

"Is it that Ragnarok guy? Because if it is, I'll-"

"N-no!" She waved her hands in defense, though the handkerchief and the photo were still being held tightly in one hand. "Ragnarok…Ragnarok wouldn't do this to me! H-he may be mean and he may be a bully, but he won't hurt me unless she tells him too-"

"'She'-who's 'she'?"

"Uh-uh-"

"Does Maka know anything about this?"

"N-no- only-only you do-but-"

"I can't let those wounds be ignored, Chrona," I started feeling a bit sick thanks to the fresh image of her cut up body. "You have to give me the full story or tell the others about it all. You need help-"

"No!" She refused, shaking her head as fast as she could, "No-no- you can't tell the others!"

"And why is that?"

"You just can't! Please Shinigami-kun," there were tears, ones she was trying to hold back, rolling down her cheek now, "If-if other people find out, I'll get in trouble. _You'll _get in trouble! Sh-she'll-she'll-"

"Chrona, what are you-"

"There you are!"

We both looked to our side to see Maka and Soul walking in our direction. Guess which one had the "I-don't-care" expression and which one had the "I'm going to fucking kill you" glare. "Kid what the hell do you think you're doing!" Maka yelled, her anger definitely directed towards me.

"Isn't it obvious, Maka?" Soul smirked, "They're-"

"I didn't ask you, Soul," Maka frowned before turning to Chrona with caring eyes in contrast to the way she looked at me and Soul

"Are you feeling okay, Chrona?" She asked. I slowly released my hold on Chrona's shoulder, letting my hands drop to my sides. "I-I'm fine, Maka…." Chrona replied, wiping away the small traces of tears before quickly stumbling to Maka's side.

"….." Maka stared intently at her, before looking at Soul, "Could you take Chrona back to class, Soul? I'd like to talk to Kid for a bit."

Soul looked at her, and than at me, and than back at her, like he was checking whether or not it was a good idea. "…Alright," Soul shrugged, "If you're sure…" He gestured for Chrona to follow him, leaving me with a very pissed off friend. There is no way I can talk myself out of this.

Once the two were out of hearing range, Maka immediately started talking. "What did you do to Chrona, Kid?"

Here we go. I raised a brow at her question, "Nothing horrible if that's what you're thinking. I thought you would think of me to be better than most other guys-"

"Don't lie to me. You did something yesterday that hurt her in some way, and I can't let that go. And then I found you with your hands on her shoulder and her against the door _crying_. What am I supposed to make of that?" She sounded so sure of herself. If only she knew what was really going on than she wouldn't be talking to me like this.

"I didn't do anything, and even if I did wouldn't you think I would have apologized by now?"

"No I didn't think that because knowing you, you won't apologize to people you don't like!"

"What are you getting at?"

"You know what I mean Kid. You said it yourself that you didn't even like Chrona!"

"That was a year ago!" It made me feel like an ass, but I can't deny it. As mentioned before when Chrona came here I found no reason to approach her. She just didn't look the type of person who I could get along with. But that has changed. How I feel about her has changed completely, especially now.

"So you expect me to believe that you suddenly like her?" Maka continued to glower at me. She wasn't one to trust men, thanks to her father, so I wasn't surprised that she was thinking this way. It was still ticking me off though.

"Believe what you want, but I can assure you that I don't wish to harm Chrona." That was all I had to say to her before I started walking back to the classroom.

Yes, I don't wish to harm her. I wish to help her. Because at this moment it seems like I'm the only one who can.

* * *

_**A/N**__: So we have a look at some of the other characters, all of them play an important part later on. Chrona tells Kid something, but it is not enough to quell his curiosity about what is really going on. _

_The whole chapter is meant to bring up new information, such as Chrona's fear of snakes (Yes her family has something to do with it) and to point out that at first Kid didn't really like Chrona which is why Maka doesn't trust him with her. Maka thinks of herself as Chrona's defender, even though she doesn't know about all of Chrona's cuts and her family. _

_So Kid now is certain that Chrona is being abused, but he can't be certain who it is out of the family bunch. Remember he only met Ragnarok so far so he's his main suspect. _

_I have the whole story planned out already so each chapter contributes to the story line in some manner. I hope this chapter appealed to all of you. _

_The next chapter will continue to the next school day and Kid will be doing some interrogation with the other characters._

_Please leave a review if you can and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Assurance

**The Girl in the Corner**

_**A/N: **__Thank you once again for all the reviews! I hope that this chapter meets your expectations. This chapter was hard to write seeing as while I had the beginning and end planned out already, I had to find a well-to-do way to tie them together._

_Pairings to be expected are Kid/Chrona, Soul/Maka, and a few surprise ones._

_**Disclaimer: **__This is merely a fanfic meant for entertainment and none of the characters, or real things, present belong to me unless I say otherwise. _

_**Note: The chapter will switch between points of views. You will know when the point of view changes whenever the character's name appears BOLD and there is a line. **_

* * *

**Chrona**

_You've been a bad girl_

_You deserve to be punished_

_You're a curse onto everyone_

_No one will really love you_

_You never have been loved_

_You don't deserve to be loved_

_You will always be alone_

"Chrona!"

My eyes shot open at the sound of Ragnarok's voice yelling at me through the door of my room. I pulled my pillow closer to my body, enjoying its softness for a few more seconds before I decided to finally get up, knowing that if I wasn't out on time I would get in trouble. Mother always said that 'good girls' knew when to do what they have to do. But I'm always late, which makes me a 'bad girl'.

"Chrona, it's time to get up you idiot! You'll be late for school, and we don't want that now do we?"

I could tell how much he didn't care when he said those last words by just his rough tone. The mattress squeaked as I sat up, still holding onto my pillow, my itchy blanket falling off my body. The mornings were always the same routine, and with Mother not around this time it was a bit calming.

It was what may come for me after school that frightens me….

"I-I'm up," I softly announced, hoping he heard me. I heard him let out an irritated sigh followed by his footsteps walking away from the door. "Just get ready- I'm tired of waiting for you." He said from down the hall.

"Y-yes-" I quickly obliged. I looked at the clock up on my wall that read "6:25". Classes don't' start until seven, but I live a long way from the building so I have to leave as soon as possible. I hated walking all that way, but knowing that Maka and Tsubaki will be going down the same path made me happy.

_Happiness is a fleeting thing my dear…._

I fixed my small bed to the best of my ability, making sure that there were no wrinkles in the blanket and that the pillow was properly placed. Mother always said that that 'good girls' always knew how to fix things nicely. I always messed up when doing this, though, I could never be neat. I am a 'bad girl'.

After that task was done, I scurried over to my dresser and took out my school uniform, hoping that it looked clean enough. Slipping out of the clothes I slept in, I slipped into my long sleeved top and ankle-length skirt as fast as I could. I didn't want to irritate Ragnarok any more than he already was.

The weather was slightly warm, but I didn't mind. Mother said that my 'punishments' needed to be hidden- only the family could know about them. Those outside the family who found out must be 'disposed off', because 'that person would ruin everything'.

"_I can't let those wounds be ignored now Chrona," _

Shinigami-kun knows about her 'punishments'. He saw them on my legs. He saw them on my arms. He knows about them all. If I told Mother would she 'dispose' of him?

"_If anyone should be giving something back, it should be me." _

I felt the pocket of my skirt, making sure that my photograph was still there, where it should stay. Shinigami-kun said that he didn't look at it. That was really nice of him…Maka said he 'didn't like me' though, which makes me wonder why he is so kind to me now.

_Often kindness is just a mask to hide how much they are disgusted by you…_

Yesterday he asked me questions about my 'punishments'. Would he ask me about them today too? I don't think I'll know how to deal with that….

"Chrona, get down here or you'll be late!" Ragnarok yelled once again, frustration clear. "I-I'm ready!" I called back as loud as I could, grabbing my book bag from the dress and running out my room. I was slightly thankful that Mother worked early in the morning for if she saw me right now she would yell at me again.

_Bad things always happen to trash like you_

* * *

**Maka**

"Can you believe, him, Tsubaki?" I huffed, tapping my foot on the city streets as the two of us waited for Chrona. I was telling Tsubaki about the suspicious position I caught Kid and Chrona in yesterday.

From the unsure look on her face, it was clear she didn't know how to respond. I guess I was a bit too harsh.

"Maybe he's telling the truth," She nervously answered, hoping that I wouldn't burst out in anger at her. I tried to calm myself down by taking deep breaths. "I mean, you'll never know, what if Kid-kun may actually like Chrona-"

"He made her cryTsubaki," I frowned, "Guys don't make the girls they like _cry." _

"Well have you talked to Liz and Patty about it?"

"I plan to today, especially Patty since she was with Kid after school the day I left him with Chrona to clean the classroom. I knew I should have said 'no' to Papa…"

"You're so overprotective…" Tsubaki sighed, moving one of her black bangs out of her face only for it to move back into place. I know I could be a bit overbearing sometimes, but I couldn't help but feel like Chrona needs protection. When we first meet, something about her made me feel that she was scared of the world. And she still seemed like that.

We stood there for a few minutes in complete silence, really not knowing what to say since I pretty much started the morning conversation with a furious rant.

"S-sorry I'm late-" We both turned to our side and saw Chrona running in our direction, looking a bit distressed as always, though I kind of got the feeling that she was feeling more down than usual.

"Good morning!"

"Morning Chrona."

Tsubaki and I greeted her, before the three of us made our way to the school building. I knew that Kid was going to try something again today, but I swear if he tries to get close to her this time I will Maka-Chop his head in half. And I'm going to make sure the dent isn't symmetrical either.

* * *

**Kid**

"You're still not going to say anything?"

I groaned, wanting so badly to continue reading my book than to listen to Soul and Black*Star, who had been standing by my desk since I entered homeroom, constantly pester me with the same questions. "For the last time," I glared at the two of them, "Nothing- Happened-Period."

"Denial," Soul smirked. I swear to god that he has been using that word more than he uses the word 'cool', and that's saying something. "Come on, tell us, tell us- what did you do to Chrona!" Black*Star grinned at me evilly.

"You're both conspiring against me, aren't you?" I bluntly asked, sending them one more glare before returning to my book. "We'll keep on bugging you until you say something," Black*Star threatened.

"You wouldn't last," I answered back, only to remember a second later that they were the type of guys who could.

"….Alright than," I came up with a small little ploy of mine that would hopefully shut them up and yet provide me with some answers. "I'll answer your question if you answer mine completely, deal?"

"…Okay, what's the question?" Soul raised a brow.

"What do you know about Chrona's family?"

For the first time since I stepped into the classroom, Black*Star and Soul's mouths were shut. I enjoyed the silence.

"…."

"…."

"Chrona has a family?" Black*Star blinked a few times as if he was registering the information into his pint-sized brain, looking more confused than ever "I always thought she was one of those students who lived alone."

"Maka told me she has a mom," Soul shrugged, giving me an answer that I already knew, "but that's it. She never even met the mom either, Chrona just told her about her."

"Is that so…" I mumbled, not satisfied with their answers. I already knew she had a mom (I'm trying to find out what she's like). What I was mainly looking for was whether or not they knew if Chrona had a brother and/or a sister.

As I would have assumed these two knew nothing, not that I'm really surprised seeing as they don't talk to Chrona as much as the girls do. Today I plan to ask every one of them about what they knew about Chrona's family, though Patty and Liz are excused because I already asked them and Maka will be the last person to turn to, seeing as she's still angry at me.

I would go up and ask Chrona myself, but I've already disrupted her privacy enough. If anything, asking her would be the last resort.

"Why are you asking, anyway?" Soul's sharp, dirty grin spread across to his face, "Don't tell me you-"

"It's really doesn't concern you why I care so much," I clearly stated, knowing well enough that these two wouldn't be able to understand the seriousness of what I have discovered. Hell, I highly doubt they'll even believe me.

"Now I suggest that you two take your seats before Sid comes in,"

"Hey wait," Soul pointed an accusing finger, "You said that if we answer your question you'll finally answer ours!"

"I said that if you answer my question _completely _I would. Neither of you gave me a clear one," I smirked, waiting for Soul to lash out at me. "Don't be such a smartass, you little-"

"Fighting already you guys?" Maka stepped into the classroom with an annoyed expression, staring intently at the three of us. "Oh please, if this was an actual fight I would have won already, and you know why?" Black*Star pointed to himself as he obnoxiously yelled, "Because I'm the great Black*Star-"

"We get it," Soul, Maka, and I dryly said, interrupting him before he could continue with his loud rant about his 'godliness'.

"You really can't go one morning without causing something, can you boys?" Maka shook her head as if she was a disappointed mother. Soul merely rolled his eyes, "It's not like we can be 'miss charisma' like you Maka." Sarcasm was as clear as day in his tone.

"What are you trying to say, Soul-?"

I turned my attention away from the bickering pair, preferring to focus more on the pinkette who stood timidly behind Maka. Patty was trying so hard to apologize for what happened with the snake, even though for nearly the entire school day yesterday she had been spewing nothing but "I'm sorry". Unlike Black*Star, Patty knew when she went too far. It's nice to know my sister had at least _some _common sense.

I watch Chrona nervously squirm as she ensured the blonde that everything was okay now and that she had nothing against her. Once again she was rubbing one of her arms nervously. Her arms…

Chrona's gaze suddenly shifted over and her blues eyes met mine. She stared at me for a second before instantly looking down in fear, I could tell she was scared by the way her eyes widened and the way her body became tenser.

"Are you okay Chrona?" I heard Patty ask. "Y-yeah, I-I'm fine…" She's lying. It's so easy to tell now.

Since what happened yesterday, Chrona has been trying to avoid me in any way possible, to the best of her ability- she's been trying not to look me in the eye, she's been trying not to walk near me, and she's even making sure I'm a good couple feet away from her whenever we're in the same room.

I really screwed up now, didn't I? I really shouldn't have pushed the issue, but really if I didn't than those cuts on Chrona's legs and arms would have gone unnoticed for who knows how long. I really feel like telling someone would be the best solution, but if I do than whatever trust Chrona has left for me will disappear.

So really my best bet is to continue what I've been doing for a while now. I have to keep on being the "private analyst" I've always considered myself. I will figure out what the hell is going on through mere observation and interrogation, it has never failed me before.

* * *

**Liz**

"What did Kid ask you?" Tsubaki looked at me wide eyes as we sat in our adjacent desks, waiting for our homeroom teacher to get here.

As I played with a strand of my dirty blonde hair, I repeated what I said a second ago. "He asked me if I knew anything about Chrona's family."

"And what did you say?"

"I said I didn't know much. Chrona only confides in Maka, remember? She rarely approaches any of us when it comes to personal matters." It kind of pitiful how Chrona was so clingy with Maka, but at the same time I found it strange. I liked Chrona, she's cute in the nervous oddball kind of way, but something about her didn't rub me the right way.

"Do you know anything about Chrona's family?" I asked her. She shook her head, "Nothing at all. Maka said she had a mom, but that's it…"

"See, she only confides in Maka!"

"She's just shy," Tsubaki defended, laughing nervously.

I shook my head, "No, Tsubaki. 'Shy' is like only being able to approach your crush by writing him a love letter because you didn't want to look at his 'cute face'-"

"D-don't say that-that-that was years ago-!" Tsubaki immediately interrupted, blushing due to embarrassment at the reminder. I giggled at her reaction, mainly because I found that old dilemma to be hilarious, but I quickly shifted back to being serious.

"Chrona's not really…Shy…Well she is in a way, but not like you Tsubaki…." I thought over it a bit more.

Yeah, that sounds about right. Chrona's not entirely shy. She seems more- what's a good word? - Terrified. She's terrified of something (or someone). Chrona does seem like the type who's scared of everything, so I guess her behavior shouldn't be surprising…

"She's a real puzzle…" I mumbled. For some reason Tsubaki had a knowing smile forming on her face, "Maybe that's why Kid's so interested. You did say he liked 'puzzles' right?" She pointed out.

I thought over this too. I may be blonde, but that didn't mean I didn't think as much as Kid did. I chuckled, shaking my head.

"…Yeah, he does like 'puzzles'…" Especially the kind that is hard to solve.

* * *

**Hours Later….**

* * *

**Kid**

"WOO-HOO!"

There he goes again. Every lunch break Black*Star feels like he has to jump out of his seat and announce it to the world that it is time to eat. When is he going to realize that the bell already does that for us?

"So, do you guys want to stay here and eat, or go to the cafeteria?" Maka asked. All six of us came together in our classroom to discuss where we should eat. We like to switch around at times; it keeps things interesting to say the least.

"Let's try here for today," Soul suggested, "they're serving curry for lunch today, and I bet the cafeteria is freaking hell right now."

"I see nothing wrong with that," I casually agreed. "Yay- lunch time- lunch time~" Patty sang, holding her pink lunch box and swinging it around.

"S-sorry-but-" I heard Chrona begin. We all turned to face her and she immediately flinched. Twiddling her fingers, she nervously continued "-b-but-I-I have to do something, so I-I can't stay."

"Oh," Maka's expression was a mix of concern and curiosity. I could only imagine that mine was the same in a way.

"Y-yeah…" Chrona mumbled, still twiddling her fingers. "I can go with you-" Maka was cut off by one of Chrona's strange outbursts."

"N-no, it's okay!" Chrona assured loudly, catching us all by surprise. There was a few seconds of awkward silence before she decided to take her leave. "I-I'll see you later!" She cried, walking as quickly as she could out of the classroom.

As 'perfect timing' would have it, Tsubaki and Liz just happened to enter the classroom the very moment that Chrona made her exit. Both of them looked at Chrona strangely, before turning to us to ask their own questions.

"Where's she going?"

"Is she okay?"

"I'll go and make sure," I volunteered. As always I didn't plan to stick around for even another second to listen to their protests (if they had any), but this time, just as I was about to walk off, someone grabbed my uniform jacket from behind. (Oh crap, the wrinkles.)

"Oh no, you'll let her be this time!" It was Maka, of course.

"Aren't you just as concerned as I am about what she may be doing?" I turned to face her. The two of us started having our own 'glaring contest', to see which one could cause the other to break down faster. Unfortunately neither of us faltered.

"Of course I'm concerned, but Chrona needs privacy too!"

"But what if she gets hurt and might need help?" Even though the painful truth was that she was already enduring hurt of her own.

"I-"

That caught Maka off guard for a good few seconds. I removed her hand from my jacket, not forgetting to straighten out any wrinkles she may have caused. I ran out of the classroom before she could catch me again, not wishing to deal with her anymore.

I heard Maka's loud voice yell "Where do you think you're going Kid-" before she was thankfully interrupted by Soul. "Just let him be, Maka."

* * *

**Chrona**

I didn't want to leave Maka and the others, but I really needed some time for myself. Things were making me a bit uncomfortable. Shinigami-kun was making me feel a bit uncomfortable.

_Be alone. Stay alone. That is how you're going to spend life anyway._

I didn't like how crowded the halls were at this time of day, and the bathrooms weren't an option either because right now they were filled with the kind of girls who always wanted to poke fun at me.

So really my only option would be outside. It was okay to step out of the building, as long as I don't leave the school grounds. Hopefully Shinigami-kun doesn't follow me this time. No matter how nice he could be, I still couldn't deal with him knowing about my 'punishments'.

Quietly, not making eye contact with anything or anyone but the ground, I walked over to the outside drinking fountain that was located near the sports field which was behind the school. It was a place meant for the athletes to get a drink, but I was thankful that there was no P.E. at this time.

I rolled up my sleeve and pressed the button that would activate the water. I allowed the water to run all over my exposed arm, to run all over my 'punishments'. I don't know why I do this, but it makes me feel clean for some strange reason.

_You feel clean? A person like YOU is clean? Don't make me laugh._

It's a nice feeling, almost like when I take a shower in the evening. The water feels really nice.

After a few more seconds, I stopped pressing the button causing the water to stop flowing. I shook some of the water from my arm, before reaching for and taking out the handkerchief in my pocket so I could dry it.

The handkerchief- it was Shinigami-kun's handkerchief.

"_Here, go ahead, you can have it."_

He gave this to me without even thinking twice. The way he looked at me, it makes me feel funny just remembering it.

"_I have a lot of these, don't worry. Besides, you need something to wipe your eyes with when you cry."_

Shinigami-kun- Maka says he doesn't like me, but yet he is so caring towards me….

"_Tears make a cute face such as yours asymmetrical and I can't have that."_

And he said I was cute. I've never had a boy say that to me before. Maka, Tsubaki, and especially Liz and Patty called me cute at times. But, I've never had a _boy_ say that I was. I feel like smiling just at the memory, even though it's very embarrassing.

_Don't be gullible enough to fall for such petty compliments._

"Chrona, there you are!"

Oh no. That voice.

As quickly as I could I yanked my sleeve down to cover my 'punishments'. I don't want Shinigami-kun to see them again. It would make things even more uncomfortable for me.

I stood there frozen, not bothering to turn around to face him. I hoped he was able to tell I didn't want to talk to him now.

When I felt a hand on my shoulder, automatically I knew he didn't get the message. Fear took over again as I refused to turn around. I rubbed the arm that I recently 'cleansed', finding the feeling of wet skin against the fabric of my sleeve quite itchy.

"I looked out the window and saw you here," he told me. 'But that doesn't mean you have to come after me!' was what I wanted to say, but I didn't want to shout at him. If I did than he wouldn't be nice to me anymore.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"…..Yeah…." I inaudibly mumbled. What I said didn't even sound like a 'yeah' even though that was my intended word.

"…"

There it goes again, the very awkward sensation I feel whenever he looks at me with those golden eyes, as if he's judging me or looking over every detail of me. Liz and Patty always said he likes analyzing things, but I couldn't understand why exactly he likes to analyze _me. _He's been doing that for a while now…

"I see now," I heard him say. I stood there as still as a statue, not knowing how to think about the feeling of his hand moving from my shoulder to the arm that I had just 'cleaned' minutes ago.

"It's wet, I'm guessing you splashed your arm with some water before I got here." was all he said. He probably thinks I'm strange now. He probably thinks I'm disgusting now.

"I-I'm sorry, Shinigami-kun," I quickly apologized, turning around to face him, which caused him to take a step back. I did the best apologetic bow I could. Tsubaki and Maka always said that it's the best way to show someone you're truly sorry.

"What are you apologizing for?" He asked, making me feel stupid. The tone of his voice wasn't angry though, it seemed more….What was the word….Amused.

"…Um…" I didn't know how to respond to him. I heard him let out a chuckle, though I had no idea what he found so funny, before he took my hand. This caused me to flinch and I wanted to pull back really badly. To touch or to be touched has always frightened me for some strange reason. But his hands were soft and warm…

"Come with me."

* * *

**Maka**

"They've sure been gone for a while," I heard Tsubaki point out as she poked at her meal.

The six of us arranged some of the desks side-by-side so that we could have our own little group in the classroom. Black*Star and Soul were too busy throwing their own food at each other in a mock food fight to really pay attention to anything around them.

"I've got this gut feeling that something is wrong," I frowned, before popping a piece of my chicken into my mouth. Patty just laughed at my words, as usual, while her older sister just sighed.

"Just calm down Maka, you've been Kid's friend longer than we have. You know he's not the kind of guy who would force himself onto a girl." Liz reassured me. Yes, I _did_ knowthat. Kid's not a pervert, that's a given, but that's not what I'm worried about.

Kid may not be a pervert, but he can be real jackass, and with Chrona's sensitivity that's not a very good combination. In my eyes it wasn't anyway.

"Speaking of Kid," Liz began, though she paused a bit so she could bite into her loaf of bread. After she swallowed she continued on, "Has he asked you his 'special question' yet?"

"What 'special question'?" I raised a brow, immediately becoming interested. She shook her head disappointingly, "And I thought you would have been his first choice."

"Apparently Kid-kun's developed an interest in Chrona's family," Tsubaki smiled to the best of her ability, she probably assumed that bringing this information will cause me more agitation. She was right.

"He's been asking around if any one of us know about her folks~" Patty added in, even though her voice was slightly muffled due to all the food that was stuffed in her mouth, puffin out her cheeks.

"And what did you all say?" I asked.

"He didn't come to me yet, but if he did I would have said that I don't know anything," Tsubaki let out an unsure laugh. "I don't know anything either," Liz answered.

"Same here," I heard Soul agree. "I didn't even know Chrona _had _a family," Black*Star bluntly stated as he pulled out the rice that Soul threw at him out of his spiky hair.

"She has a mom, but the only reason I know that is because my papa met her before." I tried not to cringe at the idea of my own papa flirting with Chrona's mom as I continued talking, "She's a very well-trained doctor apparently. But really that's it. I think Chrona's her only child."

After she swallowed Patty let out another laugh, "He asked me if Chrona had a brother that one time~"

"And why's that?" We all turned to her out of mere interest in what she had to say, which for a few of us is a first.

"We both met this weird black haired guy after school," Patty looked up and stared at the ceiling as she kicked her legs, "He said he was looking for Chrona and Kid mentioned later that he came to pick her up~"

"What!"

"What did he look like exactly?" I shot up from my chair, ready to interrogate and to figure out who this guy was. "Um," Patty went into mock-thinking position as if she was actually trying, before her eyes became enlightened.

"He was older but really, really ripped. Um- he was dressed all punkish with those spiked bracelets, skin tight clothes and stuff. His hair was all messy…Ummm…Oh! And he had a big 'X' on his face!"

"…"

We all stood there in silence. I could bet you everything I had that we were all thinking the same thing: Who the hell looks like that?

"…Um, did he have a name Patty?" Tsubaki was the only one brave enough to ask. "Kid didn't tell me~"

I could hear Soul and Black*Star start discussing the situation. "So it was an older punk looking for Chrona after school?" Soul whispered to his friend. He was trying to whisper when he was next to me, what an idiot.

"You know it could be just some old friend of hers."

"Chrona doesn't look like the type who would hang out with punks. He could be a client-"

"You don't think that-"

CHOP!

I slammed my hardbound book right on both Soul and Black*Star's heads before they could continue talking. I made sure to leave heavy indentations in their brainless skulls. Honestly, why would they think like that? There's no way Chrona would do something so…Demeaning.

But Soul had a point- Chrona wasn't one to hang out with rather scary looking people. The image I developed of an older male with black hair and an 'X' on his face wasn't appealing at all.

Chrona, are you hiding something from me?

* * *

**Kid**

"Wh-where are we going?"

"Just a part of the school that I find very relaxing," I assured her.

Still holding her hand (Which, despite its obvious roughness, was pretty pleasant I must add), I led her up a few flights of stairs before reaching my destination. Reaching over to unlock the door with my own key, I gave her hand a light, comforting squeeze since I could feel her shaking out of fear.

"Here we are," I pushed the door opened, allowing the large rooftop of the school to come into view. "T-the roof?" I heard her stutter in confusion.

"I come here from time to time whenever I feel stressed." I haven't been coming as often as I used to, but I still find it to be a very peaceful destination. It was empty a majority of the time so no one would be disrupting the peace. But really there was only one thing that kept me coming.

"Over here Chrona," I gently pulled her to one side and she obediently, and quietly, followed. I brought her to the railing, allowing the two of us to have a breathtaking view of Death City. The view of the symmetrical buildings was wondrous. I could stare at them all day and admire just how well arranged they were. The soft breeze helped a lot with easing nerves as well.

"…."

I turned to Chrona to see her reaction, only to find myself wanting to burst out in laughter at her cuteness. She had this astounded shine in her eyes and her cheeks were colored a pretty shade of pink. She stared at the view with fascination as the wind played with her hair. It's like she was a child who just discovered something amazing and was left speechless.

She finally started talking after a few seconds of silent admiration "…I-it's-" She nervously shook a bit before she proceeded talking, her face become distressed, "-it-it's too bright a-and we're up so hi-high-"

That did it. The way she said it made me let out the laughter I was trying so hard to hold back. "Wha-what's so funny!" Chrona nervously asked, looking at me with uneasy surprise, "Sh-Shinigami-kun, why are you laughing! W-was it something I said!"

"I-it's-" I tried to calm myself down so I could speak properly; taking deep breaths that were meant to put me at ease. I finally let out an "It's nothing," allowing me to regain my cool and calm composure.

"You just seemed a bit tense, Chrona, and I just thought it would be a good idea to bring you here." I explained to her, returning my gaze to the serene sight. "I'll give you the key to unlock the door so you could come here when you're depressed. It's better than the bathroom I can assure that. I could always ask for another key so it's nothing to fret over."

"B-but why, Shinigami-kun?"

"Simple, I just want to help you," I sincerely smiled, causing her to look at me strangely. Clearly she didn't understand. "Help me?" She repeated.

"I know something is bothering you Chrona. I know someone is hurting you. And I'm the only one who does. Clearly you're not going to say anything about it to the others and you want me to keep my mouth shut, and that's understandable."

"…" Chrona didn't respond to me, but instead she rubbed her free hand up and down her other lower arm. I remembered the cuts- the heinous evidence that she was a victim- and tightened my hold on her hand.

"I'll be here when you're ready to talk. For now you can keep quiet, and I'll do the same in your favor."

I will just continue my investigation in silence, and if I must I will have to avoid getting the others involved.

Though right now, I would just like to spend this nice quiet moment with Chrona. I want her to know that from now on I'll be here when she needs someone, and always will be. Because I want to help you Chrona. I _will_ help you, even if you don't want me to.

* * *

_**A/N**__: So we have a small look into what Chrona's mornings are like and we also get a more in-depth look at her feelings. School is really the only highlight in Chrona's day; the rest is filled with worry and fear. _

_So Chapter Four's main purpose is to show how oblivious her friends are of her abuse. They feel like something's wrong, but they just blame it on Chrona's personality. Kid is the only one who knows and that is how it's going to stay for a while. It also sets up the moment where Kid reassures Chrona that he is going to be there if she needs someone to talk to about her 'problems'. _

_The rooftop of the school building is also significant, posing as a special place for the two. Expect it to be one of the main settings for upcoming chapters. And yes part of the scene was taken from episode 26, sue me for unoriginality. _

_Chapter Five will take place quite a few days after this chapter, and it will contain some more Kid/Chrona if that is what you guys are wanting. Remember, while Kid may like Chrona, Chrona only sees Kid as one of the boys, for now anyway. I believe in 'developed' relationships. _

_I'll be updating much faster this time because unlike this chapter I have the next one mostly planned out already. _


	5. Closer

**The Girl in the Corner**

_**A/N: **__Now things are going to get a bit more interesting. Kid and Chrona's relationship takes a big improvement thanks to the events of last chapter, which causes uneasy happiness on Chrona's part._

_This chapter takes place about__ two weeks__ after the last one._

_Pairings to be expected are Kid/Chrona, Soul/Maka, and a few surprise ones._

_**Disclaimer: **__This is merely a fanfic meant for entertainment and none of the characters, or real things, present belong to me unless I say otherwise. _

_**Note: The chapter will switch between points of views. You will know when the point of view changes whenever the character's name appears BOLD and there is a line. **_

* * *

**Maka**

"Did Chrona leave again?"

"Yeah, and Kid's gone too."

I groaned at this, falling back onto my chair and having the strong urge to slam my head against my desk hard- really hard. Once again Chrona had decided to leave the group during lunch time, and as always Kid seemed to follow her, wherever she went. This has been going on for the past couple school days!

"What is going on here?" I rhetorically asked, leaning back into my chair. To think that Chrona and Kid would start spending time together all of a sudden. Are they secretly dating behind our backs?

…No. If it was dating Chrona would give off some sort of hint since she was so bad at hiding secrets (Or was she?). But if not, than what could it be? When I called her yesterday and asked her about this whole thing, she just told me that Kid was just being nice to her. For me to be surprised by her words is an understatement.

After Patty told us about the man with the X on his face I've been trying to get Chrona to talk to me about it, but so far, just like with what she was doing with Kid, she wouldn't say anything. I didn't want to push it, so after the last few failed attempts I gave up. But it's been bugging me more and more. When did things suddenly get so complicated with her?

"So once again the two lovebirds decide to ditch," I heard Soul joke, though I didn't find it funny at all. When he moved a desk and chair so that he could sit right next to me, the screech sounds just made my headache worsen.

"They're not 'lovebirds' Soul," I frowned, calming myself down before I began eating the lunch that I've prepared for myself. He rolled his eyes at my statement before he started leaning against his chair in his usual 'cool' position.

"Kid and Chrona are not here today again?"

I looked up from my meal to see Tsubaki and Liz walking over to us with their respective lunches. Just like Soul they moved the desks so that they could sit next to us. I looked around for Patty and Black*Star, only to remember a second later the two made a quick run to the cafeteria for today's lunch special.

"They've been at this for a while now," Tsubaki calmly said, taking her seat. "Makes me wonder what they're doing exactly. I ask Kid and he just brushes me off like it's nothing." Liz let out an irritated groan. I thought as much, though I find it strange how the two of them are acting so mellow about the whole thing.

After seconds of silence that were spent on pondering, Liz brought up some interesting information. "You know, it's funny, but lately Kid's been getting up early just so he could prepare his own lunch."

"Really?" Tsubaki and I simultaneously asked, amazed. Kid was actually willing to prepare food by himself? It was always Liz who does all the cooking and preparing in the house. Kid hates cooking, he always complains about how the food in the house is 'asymmetrical' and never comes out right, and he also complains about the mess! Since when did he become interested?

"And to top it all off, he prepares enough food for two people, and we all know Kid's not a big eater."

"…So they've been sharing lunch for the past two weeks?" I questioned, trying to picture it in my head. "That's so sweet," Tsubaki giggled.

"But no one has seen them around the halls, outside the building or in the cafeteria." Soul added, closing his eyes as he continued to just casually sit there.

This was just too frustrating. "Then where else could they be?"

* * *

**Kid**

"There you are,"

I closed the door to the roof and sent a smile Chrona's way. Since she was given the key, she's been coming here every lunch time, which made me feel somewhat accomplished since I was able to introduce her to a place where she can sit around in peace and feel safe. Of course I've been giving her some company, which, to my surprise, she didn't really mind.

I always found her in the same place, the far corner of the roof. She was either sitting down on the floor or standing up and staring at the view, either way she was positioned in the corner. I know she found it comforting, but it still confuses me as to why that is.

"H-hi Shinigami-kun," Chrona softly greeted me, returning my smile with one of her own, something which I've been seeing often. This time she was on the floor with her knees up and arms hugging them, her usual sitting position. I strolled over and properly sat down right next to her, making sure that there was a good and exact eight inches between us. She still felt nervous whenever I was too close after all.

"I prepared sandwiches for us today," I said, placing the container on my lap and removing the cover. I noticed how Chrona barely ate anything, which clearly explains her frail build, so just recently I decided to make some food for her. Cooking was a whole new thing for me, so the only meals I could really prepare are sandwiches and rice balls (at least both meals were symmetrical).

"I made sure that _everything_ was precise so that they would taste absolutely perfect. I cut each side so that all eight of them would be exactly the same length. I even made sure the turkey and cheese were symmetrical with the bread. I believe it's safe to say that my sandwiches are the very models of symmetrical perfection," I praised myself; taking pleasure in how beautiful the food was arranged.

Chrona reached over, slowly and cautiously, and picked out one of my perfectly constructed sandwiches. I tried my best not flinch. I didn't really want to ruin the symmetry by removing one of them, but Chrona had to eat something.

As to make sure the food stayed symmetrical I took one out myself, but I didn't take a bite. Instead I waited for what Chrona had to say. I watched her nibble off the top, as if she was scared of what would be inside. Her eyes lit up and she swallowed what she bit off.

"I-it's really good, Shinigami-kun," Chrona kindly commented, staring at the sandwich. I could feel happiness swelling up inside me at her simple but sweet words.

"See, I was correct, perfection always makes food taste good, no matter what it is!" I proudly stated before taking a bite of my own sandwich. Ah~ the taste of symmetry. If only Liz would follow my lead.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes and just ate, but it wasn't awkward at all. It's very pleasant actually. Just sitting here next to her and enjoying her presence- there was no need for talking on my part.

"Um-Ki-Kid-ku-" She stuttered this out but quickly retracted herself, "I-I-I-I mean- Shinigami-kun."

I turned to her with wide eyes, seeing her face become red with embarrassment. Was my hearing just messed up for a moment there, or did she just try to call me 'Kid-kun'? I'm sure I heard it somewhere in that jumbled up sentence of hers.

I shouldn't get my hopes up though.

"Yes, Chrona?"

"Um-" She fidgeted a bit as she continued to stare at her half eaten sandwich, "W-why is it that no one comes up here but you and me?"

Ah, I knew she was going to ask that at one point. "Well, there's a very good but long explanation for that, but we have time." I ate the last bit of my sandwich and relaxed myself before I began talking.

"You see, Chrona, Principal Azusa made the roof a restricted area for many because a lot of people fought here last year. You've heard of the fights, haven't you? I assumed you'd have because almost all of them involved Black*Star."

Chrona looked at me with questioning eyes, "I-I don't remember any fights…"

"Well you know how Black*Star loves to just challenge random guys to fights?"

"Yeah…"

"This is where all the fights took place. After school, before school, sometimes even during lunch or between classes- there was always someone beating up another. And there was always a group watching them, making bets and things like that."

"That sounds dangerous."

"Principal Azusa heard so much about these fights; she finally put her foot down and demanded it all to stop. So now only a specified few are allowed up here. Luckily for me, my father just happened to be Azusa's 'mentor' in a sense so I was given one of the keys. It's unfortunate though, seeing as Black*Star almost hit a hundred. Ninety three wins to three loses."

"Th-three? Wh-who'd he lose to?" Chrona cocked her head to the side. She must have thought that Black*Star was the 'invincible' god he claimed to be. Oh how wrong she was. I smirked, "Me."

"What!" Her eyes became wide with astonishment, though I could also see some fear in them. I recalled those short moments of glory and pride where I was able to defeat Black*Star, the supposed best fighter in the school, with my own two hands.

"Yes, the poor fool challenged me three times. The first time he assumed that because I was Shinigami-sama's son it meant I didn't like getting my hands dirty. Well I don't, but that didn't mean I couldn't fight. He lost quickly. The next two times were out of spite and a need to defeat me. Of course he lost as well, but I have to admit Black*Star is quite the competitor."

"….."

She didn't respond. That's puzzling.

"…You got into fights Shinigami-kun?"

"Yes, but only three. I don't fight unless provoked."

"B-but still," Chrona seemed so concerned for some reason, "y-you got into fights. And that means you got hurt."

"…Well, yeah, Black*Star did land a serious punch on me once," I placed a hand on my chest, "and I did end up with a bruise on my chest, but it's gone now-"

"You were 'punished'?"

"Excuse me?"

Her next action completely shocked me, catching me off guard. Chrona had scooted a bit closer and placed her hand over the one that lay on my chest. The contact sent tingles throughout my body, and I could feel my face growing warm. I looked at her face and could see that she was having the same reaction, but her expression showed great despair.

"M-mother always says- she-she always says that when someone gets hurt, it means they're being 'punished' for being bad." There she goes, mentioning her mother again- the woman with the blonde hair and golden eyes in the photograph. It was hard to believe thatsomeone who looked like thatwas Chrona's mother, but hey, I don't look much like my father either.

But what's with this "being bad" thing?

"Broth-I mean Ragnarok…Ragnarok used to get into fights too…Every time he came home all hurt, mother always said he was being 'punished' and deserved it…."

Her mother said that? Her mother, of all people, said that? And this Ragnarok- she almost called him "Brother" much like how Patty, out of love, will call Liz "Sis", which answers one of my many questions.

She slowly removed her hand and let it fall onto her lap as she looked down. "I….I get 'punished' too….But because I'm bad and weak….Shinigami-kun, you're not bad, you're nice. You don't deserve 'punishments' like I do…"

I noticed how her blues eyes darted between her arms and legs, where the cuts were being hidden by her conservative uniform. 'Punishments'- she was talking about all those inflictions on her body. To her, any injury was a punishment. It was hard to believe that a girl who was the same age as me, sixteen, was thinking like this. But for some reason, I couldn't blame her for being like that. Instead, I felt like blaming her parents. Her mother and her father, whose face was for some reason scratched out of existence in the photo.

I might as well play along though. Since we're on the topic I can't let the chance go away.

"Chrona," I carefully moved my hand that was on my chest and placed it over the hand that was on her lap, "Are you being 'punished' by somebody right now?"

"…" No verbal response. I could feel her hands clench into fists though.

"…You told me that Ragnarok wouldn't hurt you, so that crosses him off the list." Well, not really- something about him doesn't just doesn't appeal to me.

"…."

"…Is it your mother?" I felt her flinch, letting out a frightened squeak. I waited for her to say something, only for her to stay quiet once again. Instead she shook her head furiously, silently saying "No".

"….So is it your father than?"

"…." That's strange, she practically froze. I think her breathing even stopped there for a second. More silence followed, until it was all broken when she started stuttering "I-I-I don't- I don't-"

But as my luck would have had it at moments like this, the "Five Minutes" reminder bell rang loudly around the building. It was the school's way of telling students that they had exactly five minutes to clean up and get back to class.

That was perfect, just _perfect. _

I let out a low disappointed groan, before proceeding to prepare to leave for class. I tightly sealed the container with the cover as I stood up before lending Chrona my hand to assist her, something I normally did for the past two weeks or so. Just like the timid girl she was, she hesitated at first, as usual, before accepting the offer and allowing me to pull her back onto her feet.

"Here, you can finish this. I don't eat that much and you need the food," I offered her, handing her the sandwich filled container. This wasn't the first time I did this, so while she used to question my gracious actions, by now she understood that whenever I gave her something I did it because I cared.

"Tha-thank you,"

Those were really the last words exchanged between us for the time being, as we walked all the way back to class together but in silence. As usual, the silence wasn't awkward, but I did get the feeling that Chrona was a bit tenser.

* * *

"So if you put the three here and divide it by five you will get the answer needed to complete the next part of the problem-" Mr. Joe Buttataki, my father simply calls him B.J., wrote down the lesson on the board, but I couldn't really focus properly.

As always, the lessons of the teacher just seemed to fade away into just a jumble of words for me. I completely stopped listening to him and focused on a more important situation. Don't get me wrong, school's a high priority, but a friend who is being abused behind your back is a much higher.

This was one of the classes where I couldn't get a seat near Chrona, but if I just turned my head over to the side a bit I still had a good view of her. Unfortunately the person who had the seat right next to Chrona was Maka so every time I tried to look I always received a threatening glare from her. Good lord when will she stop acting like I'm going to kill Chrona?

But I digress.

It's been two weeks since I discovered the secret of Chrona's abuse, but in all that time I've been unable to find the answers I'm looking for. Two weeks is a long time, and a lot of time wasted- Chrona could have been hurt at any point in those days and me not doing anything but staying quiet is just like saying "go ahead".

I believe my best bet would be to try and talk to her outside of the school, even if it's just for a few hours. Maybe she would feel more comfortable in talking when we're not anywhere near the others. But really going up to Chrona and asking "You want to come over to my place?" isn't the smartest thing to do, not with Maka around- especially since I don't have a real reason for asking such a request.

"Miss Gorgon,"

B.J. pointed to Chrona, who was too busy staring outside the window to respond. "Miss Gorgon," B.J. repeated. I saw Maka reached over to poke Chrona's arm with her pencil, causing the pinkette to regain focus. Her eyes widened in surprise and Chrona shot up from her seat instantly.

"Y-yes sir?" She nervously asked, obviously shaken up. "Can you please give us the answer you came up with for the problem on the board?"

"Uh-uh-"

"Not paying attention again I see. Well you may sit down for now, but I may have to deduct points for not participating again, you understand?"

"Y-yes sir…"

"Alright, Kilik, can you please tell us what you got?"

I heard some of the class, particularly the girls, start giggling and mocking Chrona. I desperately wanted to do something to shut them up, as they had no idea what Chrona is going through. I saw Maka comfort Chrona who was having one of her mental breakdowns since she was once again caught not listening in class.

Chrona had a bad habit of doing that though, spacing out in the middle of class. That explains why her grades weren't really top notch, something that really worried me since if you didn't reach the required GPA in the school they would kick you out. Normally Maka would be helping out by tutoring her, but lately, due to her demanding and dotting father, she hasn't been able to.

Wait, that's perfect- I'll tutor her. I'll help her after school to improve her grades. It's beneficial for both of us, she gets some help studying and I would have a chance to talk to her outside of school hours. It's practically full proof.

* * *

**After School**

* * *

**Chrona**

"Alright!" Black*Star ran grabbed his book bag and ran out of the class room at an amazing speed, something he tends to do every time the last bell rang. I always wondered how he could have so much energy and keep smiling like that.

_You want to be like that too, don't you? You want to be able to smile every day, don't you?_

"You dumbass you're supposed to help me clean the freaking classroom!" Soul angrily hollered, running after Black*Star.

"B-Black*Star, please don't run in the halls!" I heard Tsubaki pleadingly yell in the halls. She always seemed to be like Black*Star's older sister, always looking out for him like that. And Liz did the same for Patty.

"_Sorry Chrona, but I can't be your sister anymore…" _

….

"Are you ready?"

I nearly fell off my chair at the sound of Maka's voice. "Wha-what?" I looked up to find that she was standing by my desk with her stuff all ready. "I asked if you're ready to go, silly." She gave me her usual friendly smile. I nodded in response and stood up with my book bag.

We walked down the crowded halls and I just made sure I never lost her as she continued to talk about her day. I think it's because of this natural friendliness of hers that I find myself clinging to Maka more than anyone. She's just so nice to me and I have fun being with her.

"_Will you be my friend, Chrona?"_

_Yes, will you be my friend Chrona? So I can stab you in the back later on?_

I find myself having fun with Shinigami-kun too. He's been nice to me too. He showed me the roof and gave me the key to it. It's nice up there, really nice. I could sit in the corner and I don't have to worry about anyone but him being there.

_You're getting too close to these people_

For some reason I find myself able to talk to Shinigami-kun about my 'punishments'. Was it because he had a 'punishment' too? But he has only one. He doesn't have as many as I do. I shouldn't have said anything. He even asked me about Mother, and for some strange reason he brought up Father…

"_You're a child that neither of us wanted."_

This is bad.

This is really bad.

If Shinigami-kun finds out what is going on, Mother will punish me. Mother will punish _him_. I don't want that. I don't want that.

_Seems like no matter what, someone you care about always gets hurt, huh trash?_

"Chrona, there you are."

Right when we were outside the school entrance, both Maka and I stopped in place at the sound of Shinigami-kun's voice. We turned around and saw him standing there with Liz and Patty following from behind. He stepped closer to me, but for some reason I didn't back away like I used to.

"What is it, Kid?" Maka questioned for me. For some reason she had this vicious glare. The two haven't been getting along lately and it's been worrying me. "Don't worry Maka Kid just wants to ask her something." Liz reassured her.

"Yes actually," For some reason I find his demeanor and the way he talked to be funny and…Cute….Because he acts so much like a gentleman. "Chrona, I noticed how you've been struggling with classes lately and I was wondering if I could offer you some assistance in your studying."

He always talked like that, so professional- almost too professional because I didn't really understand him. "Kid, just simply ask 'do you want to come over to my place so I could tutor you?' it doesn't have to sound so business-like." Liz shook her head. Oh. I silently thanked her for clearing that up.

"What? You want to tutor her?" Maka loudly said, looking stunned. "Is there something wrong with that? I just want to help her out," Shinigami-kun answered calmly. He's been helping me a lot lately…

"And why exactly is that?"

"I have my reasons, Maka."

"That's not an answer Kid! I'm already her tutor, she doesn't need another one."

"But I believe that lately you haven't been able to do anything since your father has been taking up most of your time,"

I don't know how to respond really, so I just stood there all quiet and let Shinigami-kun and Maka continue arguing. One part of me really wanted to accept the offer- with Maka so occupied lately I needed help and it would mean I could be with Shinigami-kun a bit more. The other part of me, though, feared the thought. Mother doesn't allow me out of the house after school; I'm supposed to be home right when it's over. But- but I really would like to say 'yes'.

_Bad things happen to those who don't listen to Mother_

"Um-" I let out an unsure hum, causing both Maka and Shinigami-kun to stop arguing and to turn to me with concerned eyes. "Is something wrong, Chrona?" They both asked me simultaneously. It was kind of funny…

"Um-I-I don't mind- I don't mind studying with Shinigami-kun…But-but I need to ask first…."

"What!" Maka's eyes widened. Shinigami-kun had this victorious smirk on his face which made me want to giggle because it was kind of silly. "See, Maka, there is nothing wrong with me trying to help her. Besides, it would take a load off your mind-"

"Or add some more," Maka mumbled.

"Anyway, go ahead and ask Chrona and I'll be waiting for your answer tomorrow." Shinigami-kun said with a nice smile. I nodded letting out an agreeing sound. It was then that I realized that I spent too much time talking to them, which wasn't good because Ragnarok didn't like waiting. "I- I have to go- I-I'll see you tomorrow-b-bye," I waved to them as I ran off, not wanting to keep Ragnarok waiting a minute longer. He gets angry when I take too long.

When I was out of the school grounds, I slowed down my pace and as calmly as I could, walked down the streets, making sure not to make any eye contact with anyone from my class. I made a turn and saw Ragnarok hanging around in his usual spot. He was leaning against the wall and just glaring at those who passed by and commented on his X-shaped scar. I hated it every time I saw it…

_This is what happens to children who don't listen…_

"There you are," Ragnarok scoffed, "Took you long enough." I cautiously approached him. "S-sorry- I-I was-"

"Talking to your three-striped-hair-boyfriend again?" B-boyfriend! "N-n-no, Sh-Shinigami-kun's not my b-b-b-boyfriend!" Why is my face so warm all of a sudden? I can't deal with this!

"Ya' _have _been spending a lot of time with him," Ragnarok smirked before playfully punching my head. According to him it was his way of showing how much he cared. What a funny way of showing it... "Come on, let's get moving, I'm hungry and I wasted enough time here waiting-"

Oh yeah, the sandwiches. "I-I have some food saved from lunchtime." I slowly took out the container that Shinigami-kun let me borrow and opened it. Ragnarok looked down at them with a raised brow before he reached over to pick up one. He was a big eater and always ate all my food, not that I really mind. It's not like I could actually do anything to stop him so I don't try and protest.

"And where'd you get these little things?" He asked, looking it over as if it was something suspicious. "Ki-Shinigami-kun gave them to me," I've noticed that lately I've had the urge to call Shinigami-kun by his given name. I felt that I really had no right to though.

_You have no right to do anything my dear_

"Did he make them for you?"

"Y-yes, he's been making me lunch for the past couple days now…."

"…Are you sure he's not your boyfriend?"

"N-n-no-no! He-he doesn't-he doesn't like me like that-and I-and I don't either!" I quickly denied. It's the truth though. Shinigami-kun's my friend and only my friend. "Whatever ya' say," Ragnarok had this smug grin on my face that just made me uncomfortable. When we started walking back to our home, I tried to think of a good way to ask Mother if I can go to Shinigami-kun's home.

I know she wouldn't say yes. Mother said that I shouldn't go to other people's houses; she never really did give me a clear reason other than because I was already embarrassing the family name by merely appearing in public…

_You're so weak, you should feel so ashamed._

"What'cha thinking about now, flat chest?" Ragnarok's gruff voice broke through my thoughts. "Um-" I had a bad habit of fidgeting or wringing my hands together when I'm nervous, and I bet I was doing that right now. "Come on, spill it."

"I-I was just thinking. I-it's just that…Sh-Shinigami-kun asked me today if I could go to his house so he- so that he could tutor me…."

"…Does tutor mean 'have sex'?"

"Ra-Ra-Ragnarok!" I yelled at him- I rarely ever did but what he said was something I couldn't handle. Where did he get such an idea! I-I-I can't deal with the thought! He started laughing hysterically. "Damn, ya' can't take a joke now can ya'? Such a virgin…"

"…."

"…So I'm guessin' you want to go?"

"Um-I-"

"You know that Medusa doesn't like you goin' to other people's places,"

"I-I know- but-"

"But ya' really wanna go don't ya?"

"Y-yes-actually-"

"Fine,"

"What?" I looked up at him, wondering what he was thinking. Did he just say it was okay for me to go? But he always listened to Mother's orders, is he really going to disobey? "But-but what about-" I was quickly interrupted when he reached over for another sandwich since he practically swallowed the first one. "I'll cover for ya', somehow. Tell Three Stripes that you can come on Saturday and I'll pick ya' up from his place, got it ya' twit?"

_Oh my- looks who's dragging down big brother again! Always causing trouble aren't you?_

"…"

"I'll take your idiotic silence as a 'yes',"

"…." I just couldn't really believe it. Before he instantly said "no" every time I asked him if it would be okay for me to go with my friends to the park or to go to Maka's house. He always said that he didn't think someone like me deserved it. So why did he say yes now?

I heard him eat his second sandwich with a loud slobber sound, something that I have grown used to. He reached over for his third one as he said "I've tasted better; these little shits don't have much in them but turkey and cheese."

"He says he likes to be simple and symmetrical…"

"You must really like this Three Stripes, don't ya'?"

"...Yes…He's a really nice friend."

"I didn't mean it like _that _you dumbass."…What? I don't get it. What did he mean then?

_It looks like someone is being a bad girl again. _

* * *

**Saturday…**

* * *

**Kid**

The doorbell rang through the mansion as I finished putting together my textbooks in a symmetrical fashion on our dining table.

"Chrona's here~ Chrona's here~" I heard Patty sing as she ran past the door into the foyer. "Calm down, Patty, we don't want to scare her!" Liz warned, running after her sister. Those two have so much energy, it's almost unbelievable.

I was still surprised that Chrona's family said yes to the whole 'tutoring' thing. Or maybe Chrona just didn't say anything to them and snuck out? Either way, I'm glad she's here. I hope this will work out well. If I get lucky she may tell me some more about her family. Maybe I should ask about the girl in the photo with the silver hair. Of course I won't be so direct; I'll just find a good transition to such a question.

"Chrona, you're here, and you look so cute~!"

Patty could be heard giggling and squealing at the front door, and from the small sounds of distress I could only guess that she was hugging the poor pinkette to death. "P-Patty, I think you're hurting her." Now I heard Liz trying to separate the two. "No I'm not sis, Chrona likes my hugs~" Patty replied and just after she did Chrona let out a breathless "I-I can't-I can't breathe Patty-I-"

I shook my head at this but I couldn't help but smile. I fixed my hair one more time, ignoring the three stripes in my hair to the best of my ability, before joining the three girls at the front. "Welcome Chrona," I politely greeted. I had a good look of her once Patty was pulled away by Liz. This was, I assume, the first time Chrona has been seen outside of school so all three of us had the rare chance of seeing her wear something else other than her school uniform.

She really did look much cuter- I couldn't say that out loud of course- even though the clothes she was wearing now didn't seem any different from the uniform. She wore a black sweater, with white cuffs, that was tight around her body and with it a matching long skit that wasn't ruffled so it looked kind of hard to walk in.

Chrona rung her hands together nervously as she gave me a small greeting. "H-h-hello-um-" Her eyes wondered around the foyer, widening at how big it was. I wonder what she would think when she sees the rest of the mansion. "Do you like the place? I made sure every single thing was symmetrical. From the picture frames to the plants to the lamps to the toilet paper-"

"We get it," Liz groaned, looking at me with an annoyed face. How dare she try to interrupt me when I was talking about symmetry? I would have retaliated but I had a certain someone present. Patty just let out another one of her laughs.

"Well," I gestured to the dining room door, "shall we begin?"

She slowly nodded and took cautious steps toward the door even though you could tell that the manor dazzled her. "Have fun you two, don't do anything behind our backs, 'kay?" Liz said that almost like a mother, though she had a sly smile that made me wonder what she was really thinking.

"Don't look at me like I'm going to do something," I frowned before joining Chrona in the dining room. I tried not to react when I heard the sisters snicker behind me.

* * *

**An hour later…**

* * *

**Liz**

"Patty, stop spying on them,"

This was practically the third time I had to say that to her as I passed by. I would have stayed upstairs in my room but I needed to get some things done in the lounge before anything else. So I could easily see Patty peeking through the doors of the dining room where Kid and Chrona were having their study session.

"But don't you want to see what they're doing sis?" She turned to me with pleading blue eyes. "And what exactly are they doing?"

"Talking, reading, writing~" Patty listed, turning her gaze back to her peephole. "Wow, that's definitely interesting." I rolled my eyes, continuing to walk back to the lounge room. I don't think she heard the sarcasm, or heard me at all for that matter. I was kind of disappointed with what she said though. So Kid really did mean it when he said that he was just going to be tutoring Chrona. That's a letdown. I really thought for a moment there that he would actually make a move.

"Damn it Patty!" I heard Kid yell, obviously catching Patty in the act.

It was clearly obvious to everyone in the group that he has liked Chrona for a while now. True he didn't have much of an opinion of her when she came last year (though I have to admit that neither did I), but feelings change of course. But he seems so focused on her now for some reason. Did something happen between them?

_Ding-Dong!_

Wow, just when I had stepped into the lounge the doorbell rings. "Patty, can you get that for me?" I called out. The last thing I heard from Patty were a couple of shouts and an apology to Kid, but I knew better than to think that she actually heard to me. I sighed as I exited the room once again.

_Ding-Dong!_

"I'm coming!" I called out, walking to the large doors. Patty was still trying to spy on the pair, even though she was caught just a few seconds ago, not that I was surprised.

_Ding-Dong!_

A third time, really? This guy sure is an impatient fellow.

_Ding-Dong!_

…Okay, now that's just ridiculous. Who presses the doorbell four times in a span of only like three minutes?

"Okay, who the hell do you think you are-"

I was ready to give whoever it was at the door a piece of my mind until I opened it wide. Standing there, clearly seen thanks to the outside lights, was a right well built guy who was around my age, at least that's what I assumed. He had messy and kind of oily looking, black hair and was dressed all in skin-tight black with metal spiked accessories to match the style. I couldn't help but stare at the "X" on his face.

Wait…An "X"? I swear I heard of something like that before….

"Hey, blondie, this is the Three-Stripes kid's house, right?" He asked me, looking around the place. He was about to step inside, but I quickly got into his way. He was much bigger than me though, so I had the feeling that I made a bad move, but hey I've done worse in the past.

"Are you talking about Kid?" I immediately interrogated, looking at him sternly. "Is that actually his name? That's really freaking sad. What the hall ya' goanna call him once he's grown up?" Wow. We only exchanged like two sentences and already I don't like him.

"Who's asking?" I shot back. It may have been years, but I still had the Brooklyn side of me ready to strike.

"I'm just here for Chrona blondie. Just hand her over and I'll be on my freaking way."

"And what do you want with her exactly?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Of course it does!"

"Just get the fucking brat over here, already, I don't like waitin'."

Good God this guy was unbelievable. There is no way I'm letting him through until he gives me a decent (and polite) sentence.

"Hey!" I turned around to see Patty running over to us, stopping beside me to point at the jerk. "It's you, the punk ass with the 'X' on his face!" She proclaimed loudly. "And you're the busty retard who likes giraffes," He retorted.

Wait a minute- _this _was the guy that Patty was talking about? This was the guy that was looking for Chrona after school?

Oh crap, Maka's not going to be happy about this…

* * *

**Kid**

I really had the strong urge to yell at Patty to "Stop spying on us already!" But I didn't want to ruin the moment. Plus, Liz already did that for me, three times too. The rooms weren't exactly sound proof so it was easy to hear everything. Not like it really mattered, I'm used to all the noises anyway.

For now, all I wanted to pay attention to was the girl sitting close to me right here, right now. I don't know if Chrona took notice but I've been moving my chair much closer to hers every moment or so since we began.

"If we calculated it correctly the answer should be thirty five-point-sixty eight." I declaimed, writing down the numbers on the paper. I made sure they were written as neatly as possible, especially the number eight (Oh the symmetry~).

"O-okay," Chrona nodded at my words, "I get it now. Thank you Shinigami-kun." It made me happy that she did. Just the feeling of being able to help her was really satisfying on my part. I wonder if I could help her with more than just her studies though. Speaking of helping, I should probably take care of something that has been bothering me to no end. It was something that I couldn't help but keep staring at.

"Sh-Shinigami-kun, w-w-why are you looking at me like that?" Chrona trembled.

"…It's your hair,"

"M-m-m-my hair?" She ran both her hands along her pink hair that was extremely uneven. It was the first thing I noticed about her when we met. The first thing I remember even saying to her was "You're hair is unsymmetrical".

"It's just," I tried to find a way to put it lightly, "It's just that…Your hair has been bothering for a long time now. For one thing, your right bang is much longer than your left bang. And some of your front bangs are straight while some are elongated. And who the hell cuts your hair at the back!" There, that's the nicest way I could put it.

Chrona stared back with sad eyes and was shaking like she was about to cry. "I-I-I-I'm sorry- I- I-" Damn it, now I screwed up. "It's alright, it's alright!" I quickly reassured, not wanting to make her cry again, but she kept on talking.

"It-it's just that- it's just that I like my hair short- and-and so Ragnarok usually cuts it for me. But he's not good with scissors so-"

"It's okay, Chrona, I-"

"E-Eruka used to cut my hair for me- but-but since she-"

"Wait a minute," I had to put my index finger on her lips (which felt soft and delicate) to get her to stop talking. She said 'Eruka'- that was a new name. "Who's this 'Eruka'?" I asked, looking at her intently. I could only assume that she was talking about the silver-haired girl in the photo. So her name was Eruka?

Ragnarok, Eruka, Chrona- the three Gorgon children. I have met Ragnarok, but never seen anyone who even resembled the little girl in the photo. Maybe Chrona is hiding her as well. I slowly removed my finger, and she just sat still, though her eyes were telling me that she was searching through her head for words to say.

"Um-" She let out an unsure hum, "E-Eruka-E-Eruka is-was-she's- she's my…Older sister…" Well that verifies a lot of things. "And what happened to her?"

"I-I can't tell you!" Chrona immediately answered, "Mo-mother, she doesn't allow me to talk about her." There was her mother again, and this time she had forbade Chrona from talking about her own sister. What is that woman's problem? Doesn't she care about her own children?

"You can do it Kid!" Patty's cheer from the doors disrupted my thoughts, interrupting the entire mood, "Kiss her~"

"Damn it Patty!" I yelled, turning away from Chrona to glare daggers at the blonde who can clearly be seen through the small crack of the two doors. My cheeks became a dark shade of red, and I bet Chrona was the same.

"Woopsies, sorry~" She quickly shut the door; even though I knew the moment I turned around she would try peeking in again.

_Ding-Dong! _

"Ah!" Chrona instantly stood up at the sound of the doorbell. It must have been Ragnarok; Chrona told me that he would b the one picking her up.

_Ding-Dong!_

"I'm coming!" Liz was heard yelling, her boots making the loud 'tap' sounds as she walked to the door. Chrona and I took the time to fix up the books and the dining room chairs.

_Ding-Dong!_

"Three times in a row?" I frowned at this, "Your brother doesn't know much about patience now, does he?" Chrona squeaked at this. "H-how did you know Ragnarok's my brother?" I chuckled, "I figured that out a long time ago, it wasn't that difficult seeing as you almost called him 'brother' one time."

Chrona looked down embarrassed and I only chuckled more.

_Ding-Dong!_

"Four times?" I questioned while Chrona just let out a groan. The door could be heard opening, and in just a few seconds both of us were listening to Liz and Ragnarok yelling at each other. What great first impressions there.

"Hey!" Patty could be heard running from her spot to the front before yelling "It's you, the punk ass with the 'X' on his face!"

"And you're the busty retard who likes giraffes,"

"Oh no," Chrona and I said in unison. We both were probably thinking the same thing: This is not going to end well. Leaving the room as fast as we could, I silently hoped that Liz and Patty didn't go all 'Thompson Sisters" on Ragnarok's ass (Though a part of me kind of wished they would).

Luckily for both of us, all our respective siblings were just standing at the door, though Liz was holding Patty back which kind of worried me. "There you are!" Ragnarok glared, I think it was meant mainly for me. "What the hell were you doing, making out?"

"Ragnarok!"

"Whatever, let's go Chrona," He turned around and began to walk off the porch, brushing us off before I could yell at him, "this whole shithole smells like prissy."

"Well you smell like an ass!" Patty insulted, fists and teeth both clenched tightly. "Good riddance!" Liz snarled.

"Ragnarok…" Chrona let out a sad groan. I turned to her and placed my hand on her shoulder, "Sorry about that, they only act like this whenever someone pisses them off." I reassured her, giving her a smile. She shook her head and waved her hands in defense, "N-no, I-I'm sorry-Ragnarok is just like that, he's always been!"

"Chrona, get your ass out of there and let's go!"

He's always been like that? That wasn't very reassuring….

"I-I better go," Chrona bowed, "Th-thank you Shinigami-kun. You really taught me a lot…"

"I told you I'll be here if you need help," I reminded. "You can come over anytime you want," Liz offered, finally calming down and letting go of Patty, "just leave the jackass behind when you do."

"Yeah~" Patty giggled, reverting back to her 'cutesy little girl' act. The smile forming on Chrona's face was full of gratefulness and I had the strong urge to just hug her because of it. I liked it when she smiled like that.

"Chrona!" Ragnarok called for the final time. "I-I'm coming!" Chrona quickly trotted out the door, but stopped to give wave goodbye.

"We'll see you on Monday!"

"Bye bye~"

While Liz and Patty said their farewells I just silently waved as I continued smiling. Once Chrona and Ragnarok went past the gates, the three of us retreated back inside. "Are you sure it was okay for Chrona to go home with _that_ guy?" Liz asked as we walked up the large staircase.

"Don't worry," I assured, "I don't think he'll do anything too bad. He is Chrona's brother after all."

"I guess-" I heard both Liz and Patty stop in place on the stairs, and even though my back was turned and I was still moving, I could tell they were shocked.

"…He's Chrona's brother!"

"Wow what a twist~"

"B-but they look nothing alike! And there is just no way someone as timid as Chrona would have a brother who's that much of a jackass!"

"But sis, we're related and we look nothing alike!"

"Patty, the both of us have blonde hair, blue eyes and boobs. That's enough of a sign that we're sisters! But that Ragnarok…And Chrona! I- I just- I just…." Her voice suddenly faltered and there was a second or two of silence before she started yelling again. This time her voice was directed toward me.

"Wait a minute, you knew about this all along, didn't you Kid!"

"Why yes," I made it to the top and made a right for the hallway where my room was. Liz and Patty quickly caught up, ready to interrogate me as much as they could.

"Is that why you were going around asking us about her family!"

"Yes,"

"Why didn't you say anything!"

"Chrona has a brother~ Chrona has a brother~" Patty merely sang, clapping her hands. Good lord, if this is how they react to Ragnarok being Chrona's brother, I don't want to even _think _about what they would say if I told them about the 'mysterious' Eruka, or Chrona's still-unidentified father.

I drowned out Liz's questions, too occupied with my own thoughts. I have found out this much about the individuals in Chrona's family photo, but I had the strong feeling that I was still missing some important information. And I think I know what.

It's time to start investigating Chrona's mother.

* * *

**Chrona**

"Did ya' enjoy yourself with Three Stripes?"

That was the first thing he said to me since we left. I rubbed my arm up and down, feeling a bit too happy to really say anything. All I could do was smile. It was fun, being with Shinigami-kun. Liz and Patty were really nice too… Whenever Maka tutored me we would just be in the school's library, so it felt nice to go to a friend's house for a change. I never been to a house so big and pretty before either, and the dining room was nice too.

_See how good life is for those who matter?_

"Not goanna say anything, huh? Fine, be that way."

"….I…I liked it...He helped me a lot with things I couldn't deal with."

"Humph- a dumbass like you needs the freaking help."

We continued walking down the dark streets. It was rare for anyone to be out of their houses in the neighborhoods, so I wasn't surprise that it was empty. "Hopefully Medusa ain't home now. She was supposed to work an extra few hours today, which saves both of our asses."

I bit into my bottom lip, remembering that if Mother found out that I was out at this time, and with Shinigami-kun no less, I would be 'punished' again.

The feeling of suspense and fear of what may come mixed in my stomach making me feel sick. I clenched my hand tightly around my arm at this. When we reached out house, I felt a wave of relief wash over when I saw that the lights weren't on.

"Well aren't we fucking lucky," I heard Ragnarok mumble as we walked up to the porch. He dug through his pockets for a key and used it to unlock the door. Opening it slowly, I noticed that it was really dark inside, a good omen as it would mean that no one has been inside for a while. I still didn't want to go in though. I just suddenly had the strong desire to run back to Shinigami-kun.

"Don't be a freaking baby, let's go," Ragnarok ordered, walking inside. I obeyed and slowly followed behind.

"She's not here, which means we're off the hook, for now." He said as we removed our shoes. While I placed mine neatly in the rack, Ragnarok just threw his down, making me- out of instinct- put it back for him. "Come on, get upstairs- Medusa will be here any minute for all I care," Ragnarok was about to reach over for the switch to turn on the lights, but something else already illuminated the room.

"And why are you so worried about that, my dear?"

I stiffened at her voice, my hold on my arm tightening as I once again bit my lip, much harder. Horror, fear, fright, despair, dread, and misery- those few words were too simple to describe what I was feeling right now. Not even Ragnarok could say anything as we both looked at the person who was sitting on the couch, her hand holding the string to turn on the lamp. The look in her eyes and the devious smile on her face made me shudder, even the way she sat intimidated me- her legs crossed and her back against the couch as if she was waiting.

"L-L-Lady Medusa,"

_Mother is angry again. She's very angry._

* * *

_**A/N**__: So Chrona and Kid have become much closer, but the romance will have to wait. For now Kid is just happy that to he is just as important to Chrona as Maka is. _

_If you're wondering why Azusa is principal instead of a teacher, I just thought it fit her seeing as she could be intimidating and very calculating, making her a good candidate. I am running out of adults though (I can't really use Justin or Tezca (The Death Scythe with the bear mask) for obvious reasons and I'm saving Marie for a much more important role). _

_So despite Ragnarok's gruff appearance, bad attitude, and vulgar speech he is actually a good brother. But to everyone else he appears to be a punk who takes advantage of Chrona. Also n__ow Kid definately knows that Chrona has a sister. Also, we are finally introduced to Medusa herself. _

_Sorry if this was a bit disappointing for some of you, but the next will be much more exiting I assure you. In truth I would have gone longer, but then I realized that if I did I would exceed more than 9,000 words. _

_In Chapter Six, Kid will meet Medusa for the first time. _

_Thank you for reading. I am so happy that you all are willing to follow me this far into the story. If you can, please leave a review and tell me your opinion. _

_P.S.: How many of you have read my fanfic "Behind Closed Doors"? Well I've been thinking about it, and I've been wondering, would you guys want a lemon that shows what exactly Kid and Chrona did behind the doors, or would you rather just use your imagination? Please tell me what you think. Thank you. _


	6. In the Dark

**The Girl in the Corner**

_**A/N: **__I would like to warn you guys that the first couple paragraphs will involve the beating of an innocent teenager by her own mother. If reading something like that makes your stomach queasy than I advise that you skip ahead to when the time set is Monday. _

_Personally I don't think I wrote it well enough to be really anything terrifying, but hey better safe than sorry, right? _

_Now that Medusa is around, the more that Kid tries to dig in deeper into Chrona's family life the more he's putting himself (and everyone else) at risk._

_Once again, I am grateful to all the reviews, favorites, and story alerts that I am receiving._

_In addition, the Lemon that is connected to "Behind Closed Doors" is in-progress, but due to school starting it may take me a while. But even so, keep your eyes open for it! _

_**Disclaimer: **__This is merely a fanfic meant for entertainment and none of the characters present belong to me unless I say otherwise. _

_**Note: The chapter will switch between points of views. You will know when the point of view changes whenever the character's name appears BOLD and there is a line**_

* * *

**Ragnarok**

Damn it, when the hell did she get here?

I was so sure that she wasn't going to be home at this time!

"You really didn't think that I wasn't going to try and be home on time, now did you?" Medusa said, her sick smile growing wider as she stood up from her seat on the couch.

Out of those stupid big-brother instincts, I took a protective stance and stood in front of Chrona who was clearly trembling. I knew it wouldn't do much though, which is why I blamed it on my instincts. Why do I even try?

She only chuckled at my actions and stood still, staring us down with her snake-like, golden eyes. "My, my, Ragnarok, are you trying to scare me?" Against other people I would have threatened to snap them in two, but against Medusa I had nothing.

"Chrona,"

I heard the pathetic girl let out a squeak, before she quickly stumbled over towards Medusa. After a decade of torture, Chrona knew her place and therefore also knew when Medusa wanted her to move or respond. And yet, nothing good came to her for being so damn obedient.

Medusa reached over and took a strand of Chrona's long, right side bang, twirling it between her fingers. I stood back and watched for what I knew was coming. I'm a mere bystander- a freaking onlooker who can't do anything in this situation.

"Remind me, dear, what exactly did I tell you _not _to do when we moved to Death City?" Medusa started the questions. Questions that if Chrona didn't answer 'right' will land her in some serious shit….

"Y-y-you said that," Chrona seemed to have choked on her words there for a moment. You idiot! Don't do that! It shows that you're scared, and that's what Medusa wants damn it!

"Y-you said that- that I'm not allowed to leave the house past three…" Chrona answered. Medusa's expression didn't change and she continued to play with Chrona's hair.

"Correct," Medusa said, "And what did you do tonight?"

"I-I-I left…"

"And where did you go exactly?"

Crap, if Chrona answers this question honestly, there's no way of knowing what would happen to Three Stripes and his two blonde bimbos (I really didn't care but Chrona sure as hell did). The last thing we needed was more problems. I have to say something- anything-

"Don't be pushing' it- I just took her with me to a friend's place," I intervened, keeping a calm tone. That was such a horrible lie. I have no friends. "Did I say you could speak Ragnarok?" Medusa's gaze was now focused on me, and I couldn't help but flinch. Great, now if I try to say another word I'll get my ass handed to me.

"Your excuse was pathetic anyways," she let out this annoying, rather smug laugh that just made me want to hurt her so badly. But I couldn't.

Sorry Chrona, you freaking idiot, but looks like you're on your own…Again.

I didn't say anything after that. All I could do for now was just scowl and leave for the next room. "I'm out of here," I mumbled, leaving Chrona behind in the clutches of our mother.

I picked a room at random, and wound up inside the kitchen. I could still hear them speaking. I had nothing to do but to lean against a wall and just listen. I have grown used to the crying and screaming anyway…But Chrona just couldn't 'deal' with the pain, even after so many years.

Damn it Chrona, why are you such a weakling?

* * *

**Chrona**

I wanted so badly to plead Ragnarok to stay in the room, but at the same time I understood why he wanted to leave. He probably doesn't want Mother to punish him too, which is good. It was my entire fault. I disobeyed Mother.

_Bad girl, you didn't follow Mother's rules…_

"Let me ask you again," She stopped playing with my hair and instead slid her finger down my cheek, causing me to shiver. "Where did you go?"

I had to answer. I had to tell her that I was with Shinigami-kun. But- but I don't know whether I should. If I told her my 'punishment' won't be too bad, but then what would happen to Shinigami-kun and Liz and Patty? I- I don't want to think about it…This is not good; I can't deal with decision making!

_Who is more important- you or them?_

"I-I-I-" I couldn't get the words out.

"Answer me, child."

Once again me being afraid made my mouth go dry and I couldn't speak. I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what may happen if I tell her it was Shinigami-kun. Mother always punishes those who did wrong in her eyes. "…" My hold on my own arm tightened as bit down on my lower lip harder, keeping my mouth shut. But I made the wrong decision of looking at the floor instead of looking at Mother.

In an instant blur, I felt her hand come in contact with my left cheek. She smacked me hard, hard enough to push me to the floor. I landed like a rag doll. The feeling of something burning on my cheek was all too familiar for me, but that didn't make it hurt any less. But I deserved it.

"What did I say about keeping eye contact?" Mother questioned me again, her voice harsh. I couldn't deal with the burning on my cheek, but I knew better than to cry. Mother hated it when I cried. She would just punish me more.

"I-I'm sorry," I apologized in an instant, keeping my place on the floor. It was my fault for being careless.

_It's always your fault. You can't stop making mistakes._

I slowly put my hand to my cheek, the cool skin feeling rather strange against the burning one. "Now, Chrona, tell me who you were with exactly." Mother spoke again before I felt some sort of pressure on my head before my face was forced right back onto the floor. I have experienced this many times- Mother stomping me down with her foot when I didn't please her.

_That is how miniscule you are. You're life is just as important as the dirt under Mother's feet. _

"I-I-I'm sorry-" That's all I could say, all I wanted to say. If I were to say something else my punishment would be worse.

"I didn't ask for a damn apology," She lifted her foot off for a second, before slamming it back down on my head, this time much harder so my face was practically pressed up against the itchy carpet. It hurts. I can't deal with this. I can't. I can't.

_But you have to._

"Is it one of your little friends at school?" The questions, Mother always asked questions. She had this little game we played- if I give her an honest answer she'll let me have peace for a moment. But if I lie or say pass, I'll be punished.

But even knowing this…I can't deal with the thought of what she may do to Shinigami-kun and his sisters.

"P-pass-"

I could feel her take her foot off my head. I didn't want to deal with the itchy carpet anymore so I attempted to lift myself up, just a bit. Just a bit.

Suddenly I could feel her hand take hold of my hair from behind. Her grip was so tight it felt like she was going to rip out many strands at once. Before I knew it she pulled at my hair, forcing me to move. I wound up kneeling right next to Mother, her grip on my hair still there.

"Did one of them invite you to come over?"

"I…I Pass-"

I was quickly thrown onto the floor once again, but this time Mother kicked my side. I was already 'punished' there before, so the pain was much greater. One time, I complained about the pain. Mother said it was because I was weak.

_Weakling~ Weakling~ Weakling~_

"'I pass'-Is that the only word you know?" She asked another question, picking me up from the floor once again, but this time by my throat. Mother's hold was too strong, but I could still answer. And I answered honestly.

"N-no-" I choked out. Her hold suddenly tightened, choking me harder, and I started to cough out my breath. She brought me closer to her face so that I was forced to stare at the anger in her eyes. Her snake like eyes that sent shivers all around my body.

"You must think you're real special, don't you sweetie? Your friends must think so highly of you," Clearly she didn't mean what she said; sarcasm was one of her favorite ploys. She loosened her grip on my throat, allowing me to fall to my knees and take in as much air as I can. Her nails had dug into the skin of my neck; I could feel the small cuts.

"They must not know how much of a bad girl you really are." Mother continued to talk. She continued to stare me down with those cold eyes. Those cold, golden eyes that I hated to see furious since I was a kid.

Shinigami-kun's eyes are the same kind of gold…But they're much prettier.

"You disobey your own mother and you can't do one single thing right. You're a mistake that isn't loved by anyone. You know that, don't you? You understand that don't you?"

I do know that. I do understand that. I'm a bad person. I'm a horrible person. I know that. So please. Will you please stop looking at me like that?

"I bet those friends of yours have yet to discover how much of a curse you really are," Mother reached down and took hold of my right wrist, yanking my arm up. She used her other hand to pull my sleeves down, exposing my 'punishments'.

"If any one of your playmates see your punishments, do you know what they might think? They'll think that you're a disgusting person who enjoys being punished. They'll throw you away once they realize how dirty you really are. They'll tell everyone."

No- no that's not true! Shinigami-kun knows about my punishments. It scared me at first, but now…But now I know that I can trust him with then. He doesn't think I'm disgusting. He's still my friend.

_But you're a dirty little girl and he's a refined young man. What would he want with you?_

"Poor child, the look on your face tells me that you're in denial." Mother released my arm and I immediately pulled the sleeve back up.

"Looks like you once again need to be reminded just how meaningless you are. Ragnarok," with a snap of her fingers, I look toward the kitchen and could see him standing there grimly. The feeling of throwing up was returning and if things didn't get better I might actually do it.

"Will you please take Chrona to the room in the basement?"

My eyes widened and my body froze. I couldn't breathe for that one second. It was because of the mention of _that _place.

"No," I started to beg. I didn't care how pathetic or weak I sounded, I just needed to beg. "No, please, no- not there!"

"Sorry, but you were being a disobedient daughter," Mother's snake-like eyes were filled with maniacal glee as Ragnarok slowly made his way over to me. I heard his footsteps stop right next to me, but I continued to beg.

"But I can't deal with the Room! I-I can't-" Once again I was yanked by my hair and forcefully dragged across the room to the kitchen by Ragnarok. The whole time I didn't stop begging him to let me go as I tried to wiggle my hair out of his grasp. I would take any punishment over the Room.

"No-no-please I- I can't deal with it. Ragnarok please let me go!" He didn't say anything to me as he continued to drag me from behind. My time was running out when he opened the basement door.

"I-I'm sorry!" My best bet was to apologize. But deep in my mind I knew it wouldn't work.

_Bad girls will always be punished. You cannot run away._

"I'm sorry-I'm sorry!"

I said those words like a chant until he started to pull me down the stairs. Each step he took down meant pain for me as my body 'thumped' against each wooden step. It didn't take long for me to fall hard on the cold floor of the basement.

"Please let me go Ragnarok!" I begged again, tears flowing like crazy. I clenched my eyes shut, refusing to look at Mother's make-shift 'lab' in the basement. She never lets us in here unless it was for one thing: to punish me.

I hated it here. I couldn't deal with the smell or with all those things Mother had in those jars. And there were even things on her 'work table' that I didn't want to think about.

But really, I would take this place over the Room.

After a minute of dragging, Ragnarok finally stopped moving and spoke. "Stop complaining already," I heard a latch being removed and a lock click. When I heard him turn the knob and the creaky sound of a door opening, I knew what was coming for me.

_Have fun._

* * *

**Ragnarok**

I hated this.

Why the hell couldn't Medusa put Chrona in the room herself? Why was it me who had to punish her? She was none of my business, even if she was my sister!

"N-no- I-please-please no-"

There she was, beginning me once again to let her go as she cried like a faucet. Damn it Chrona don't make this harder than it already is! I know you hate this shitty room already; you don't have to keep on telling me.

I threw Chrona's tiny body into the dark room, than I immediately shut the door. As I put the latch and lock back to its original position, I could hear Chrona stumble over to the door and start knocking her fist against it.

"Ragnarok please let me out! I can't deal with this room! I-it's dark in here!" There she was, beginning again. I couldn't say anything to her now. All she needed to do was shut up and at least try. Though I know that would be hard for someone like her.

"Suck it up," was all I could say, before I made my way back to the upper floor, leaving Chrona in her misery. I knew this was my fault in a way, I shouldn't have said 'yes' when she asked if she could go to Three Stripe's house.

I don't even know why the hell I said yes in the first place!

"Is she in there?"

I was standing at the foot of the stairs when I heard Medusa ask. I looked up and saw here standing at the door way. I just frowned and gave her an annoyed 'yes'.

"Good," The bitch turned around, I assume she was going to her bedroom as if nothing happened as always. "Maybe she'll learn that disobeying me wasn't the best idea."

I just stood there and watched my dear 'mother' leave silently. I had the feeling that she wasn't going to let Chrona off easy this time. Normally a night in the room was enough considerably, but the smirk on Medusa's face told me that she was planning on keeping here in there for a few more days.

It was an effective punishment used on Chrona for years. It was a dark room. That was it- a room with no windows or lights, and the door was the only freaking exit and entrance. After years of being locked in one, you would assume that even a weakling like her would grow used to it. But of course Medusa had to add in her own sick twist. Chrona hates it in there not just because it was a room with no lights or windows.

It was also the room where Medusa liked to keep her freaking snakes.

* * *

**Monday**

* * *

**Kid**

"Chrona's sick?"

Our little gang, minus a little important someone of mine, was gathered up in the school's courtyard since Maka needed to talk with us about something. I get the feeling that since it involved Chrona that I was going to be the victim of Maka and her hardbound book wrath (Not a good thing for _anyone_).

But the news really surprised me. Chrona's sick?

"How could she be sick?" Liz asked for me, "She seemed fine when she came over to our place"

"Hold on," Black*Star interrupted her to ask his own question, "you got Chrona to come out from under her rock? And I thought the weirdo hated seeing others."

"Don't say it like that!" Maka and I yelled at the blue-haired idiot, ready to punch what was left of his brains out. 'Out from under her rock'? A 'weirdo' who hates seeing others? Black*Star what the hell are you thinking? (If he even thinks at all).

"Man, I was just saying." Black*Star merely looked at us with an annoyed expression, believing that the two of us couldn't do much. Well Maka may not be able to hurt him, but sure as hell I could.

"But anyway Maka, how did you find out that Chrona's sick?" Tsubaki pulled Black*Star closer to her so that she could prevent any struggle. They weren't blood related (much like me and Liz and Patty), but the two of them share a strange, older sister/little brother bond that just seemed to have developed since they met. It's a good thing that Black*Star was able to find someone who can tolerate him. If he didn't have Tsubaki looking out for him who knows what would happen.

"Well…In truth I kind of just assumed it," Maka admitted, clearly embarrassed by the way she was looking down with a bit of shame in her eyes as she wringed her hands together. "You see I tried calling her but she wouldn't pick up the phone which is weird."

"You can't make such assumptions off of a weak moment such as that." I quickly stated, not fond of the idea that Maka just thought that because Chrona's not answering her calls meant the pinkette was sick. Come on Maka, you're better than that.

"Chrona's pretty skinny, in truth I wouldn't be surprised if she caught some cold over the weekend," Soul said, not surprisingly in a calm tone, "it's not like this is the first time she's absent."

"I'm telling you she was_ fine_ when she came over," Liz once again told them for me, "isn't that right Patty?"

"Yeah, Chrona looked okay to me~" Patty nodded her head. Maka suddenly glared at me, and I merely looked back at her with a raised brow. "You're looking at me like I actually did something," I pointed out.

"You didn't do anything to her, did you Kid?"

"Did you even listen to what Liz said? She was fine when she was with us. Have you ever stopped to think that I can't be responsible for every bad thing that happens to her?"

"Why can't you-"

"She probably caught a simple cold or something!" Tsubaki stepped in so she could try to prevent an argument, "It's nothing to fight over. I bet you that in a day or two she'll be back in class!"

I really wish I could find reassurance in her words just like the others, but I was not one to fall for fantasy. I guess it's just the way circumstances work. Because I'm the only one aware of Chrona's abuse, I end up thinking differently about situations involving her now. This wasn't the first time she's been absent, true, but it's not because she's sick. In fact I bet all those absences had nothing to do with a mere cold.

I have the feeling that something far worse than any of us could imagine is happening to Chrona right now. Damn it- and I can't help but think that this was my fault. By allowing her to come to my house, did it give a reason for her family to hurt her some more?

_DING-DONG_

"Aw man, class is starting already?" Black*Star groaned, looking at the building all irritated. "Come on Black*Star, I'll race you to the classroom~" Patty immediately challenged before she made a beeline for Class 2-A.

"Hey, did you forget who's the star here blondie? YAHOO!" Black*Star shouted as loud as his obnoxious self could before chasing after Patty at an intense speed.

"Oh no," Liz and Tsubaki stared at each other with wide-eyes, before proceeding to chase after the young teens so they could stop chaos.

"Black*Star don't run in the halls!"

"Patty you'll hurt someone again!"

I found myself amused with their loud actions, before turning to the remaining two. "I'll be going back now, are you two coming?" I asked, taking a good look at Soul and Maka's faces. Soul was a hard guy to read, but Maka was just like an opened book. She was still feeling bad about Chrona, but I think something else may have to do with it.

"We're fine," Soul answered as he continued to stare at Maka, "you can go ahead."

I smiled at his concern, knowing full well that he intended to stick with Maka for a bit to get her to talk. Honestly, I think Soul is the only one who is able to handle Maka's rather fiery temper, for he is the only one willing to answer back to a ticked off Maka. I admit that even I get scared whenever she unleashes her wrath, but for Soul no matter how many times Maka hits him he won't back down and he'll keep being smug.

"Alright, suit yourself."

* * *

**A Few Hours Later…**

The time passed by and I couldn't help but feel kind of, well, empty. I guess with Chrona not being around I found nothing else interesting to keep my attention during class. Tie this in with my intense worry for her and the combination wasn't very pleasant.

Just knowing that right now, at this moment, she could be going through hell made me sick with myself. If I had the ability I would storm over to her house and help her somehow. Unfortunately, I have no idea where Chrona lives and I can't talk to my father about the situation until tonight because he's too occupied.

"Hey, Kid, concentrate,"

I returned to reality when Soul slapped my back. I forgot for a moment there that we were supposed to be dissecting Dr. Stein's new animal victim, a rare kind of bird that a majority of the class was too horrified to even touch. I just didn't want to get my uniform dirty.

"Sorry," I apologized, only to have him smirk at me, making me wonder what he was thinking. "What's with that look?"

"Still thinking about Chrona, aren't you?" His smirk just grew wider as he was worked on plucking the bird's feathers. Was it really that obvious that I was? I'm losing my composure again.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked, making sure to keep a good distance away from the table as I didn't want any of the feathers to fall upon my clothes. I expected Soul to start teasing me again about my feelings, but instead he just continued to casually talk.

"I don't see anything wrong about it, dude. I would have been worried if you _weren't _thinking about her."

"Is that so?"

"That's just the way it is,"

Hm- didn't really see that coming. Still, the comforting words of a friend weren't enough to quell my fear for Chrona's safety. How long would she be gone I wonder. Normally she would be back in school the next day and still be fine, but I have the strange feeling in my gut that she wasn't going to be okay the next time we see her.

"Now quit standing there and cut open the bird already," Soul commanded, handing me a scalpel. Oh dear god.

"Actually I need to borrow Kid for a minute," The two of us nearly jumped when Dr. Stein suddenly appeared right behind Soul. "Where did you come from?" We both yelled out, pointing at our creepy teacher who was the last person someone wanted to be looming over their shoulders.

"I'm your teacher, I'm always here," was his rather dry answer, "anyway. Kid I need to talk with you for a minute, could you come over to my desk?"

With that he started to walk back to his desk, where he expected me to follow him. I looked at Soul, unsure whether or not I should listen to Dr. Stein. He was the kind of man who most people wouldn't come close to unless they had a ten foot pole.

"If you die I'll tell Chrona you loved her," Soul slapped my shoulder in friendly reassurance. How I wanted to punch him for making such an embarrassing joke, but right now, as I began to walk to our teacher, staying calm was the best choice.

"What is it you want to discuss, Dr. Stein?" I politely asked. He was rummaging through his lab coat for something, and I was prepared for anything he had to bring out, no matter how messed up it was.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor," Stein said, taking out what looked to be just a white paper bag that was rolled up and taped closed. I was kind of surprised by this.

"You know Chrona rather well, so I was wondering if you could give her mom this bag after school. I'm busy after school and I can't do it myself. I would have asked Maka but knowing Spirit he wouldn't want me giving his 'little girl' orders."

He wanted me to give that to Chrona's mom? Perfect! This was an amazing opportunity in my case. I was going to ask my father about her mother anyway, but with this I could actually have the chance to meet her face to face. Maybe I could ask her about Chrona's condition.

"You've met her mother, right? She has her own clinic on the East side of the city. Her name's Dr. Medusa- if you ask that name around the area you should get a good answer since she's rather well known."

'Dr. Medusa,' that was a 'comforting' name for a mother. But still, while this was an opportunity I should check what exactly Stein was giving her. I wouldn't want to be part of something illegal…

"I'll be willing to do this for you, but first," I pointed to the white bag, "tell me what's in there, since I have the right to know."

"Just a couple herbs, it's nothing like body parts if that's what you're thinking," he suddenly had this sly look in his eyes as his glasses flashed "I deliver those kinds of things personally." I tried not to think too much into that.

"Alright, it's a deal." I confirmed.

"Good, just make sure you head to her clinic right after school. Believe me it's not that hard to miss," Stein handed me the bag, "Now get back to dissecting, I think Soul is having a hard time." I followed his orders and turned back to return to my lab table. But what he said next made me stop in place for a second there.

"Be careful when you meet her, snakes are known to bite when unexpected."

* * *

**After School…**

Here I was, walking down the streets of the East fraction of Death City. I kind of found it uncomfortable walking the streets without Liz and Patty or even the entire gang by my side. Mainly because when I was alone it meant I would have to listen to others talk about my status. The three stripes on my hair were enough to tell them where I stood.

They were easy to ignore. Right now, my priority was to find Dr. Medusa's clinic. By meeting Chrona's mother I might have a good idea about what the rest of her family is like. She's a doctor though, just how cruel can she be?

I shook the bag of herbs that was in my hands, the sound coming from it making it clear that Stein was telling the truth. He must have been good friends with her if he was so intent on giving this to her.

"This must be the place,"

I stopped to stare at the strangely designed yet also seemingly average clinic. It was just a standard white one story building, but for some reason there were thick black arrows painted all over it. Though, really when you look at all the other buildings here in the city this was pretty normal. Yet the horrible symmetry of the building made my stomach churn, and I wanted to complain to my father about it.

There was a sign above the door that said "Gorgon", Chrona's last name, so that was enough to tell me that I was right.

I really had nothing to lose, so I opened the door and stepped in. The waiting room was not crowded, luckily, just a good two or three people sitting down patiently. It all looked rather peaceful to me.

There were two brunette, rather busty nurses sitting at the front desk window. One had short brown hair while the other one had her long hair tied in a bun. They looked to be chatting like teenage girls even though I would assume them to be in their mid-twenties.

"Excuse me," I said as I approached the window. At the sound of my voice, the two of them immediately stopped talking and turned to me. Suddenly they stood up from their sits and greeted me with a smile.

"Hello there, I'm Risa!" Introduced the one with short hair, followed by the one with the bun who said "And I'm Arisa!"

"And what can we do for you little boy?" This time they both spoke in unison. Their perkiness and seemingly never ending smiles almost frightened me in a sense, which was surprising since I lived with _Patty_. Of course their awkward cheerfulness wasn't enough to faze me.

"I'm here to give something to Dr. Medusa, is she busy now?"

"Is she busy now? Let me think," Risa went into a thinking pose, tapping her cheek with her pointer finger, "it's her break now, isn't it?"

"Yup, she should still be in her office. She won't have a patient for another five minutes." Arisa answered.

"And she _was _expecting someone to come over at this time,"

"Dr. Medusa sure is popular,"

"I know, right?"

Wow, these two were rather sharp. (Note the sarcasm). I coughed so I could get their attention back. "Can I please see her?"

"Let me phone her," Arisa reached over to pick up the office phone and pressed a button, keeping her finger right on it. "Dr. Medusa, there's someone here to see you….He's a really cute boy who says he has something to give you….." Arisa looked over the window to look at what I was holding, "…He's holding some white paper bag…..Okay, I'll send him right in!"

"There you go little boy," Risa pressed a button and I heard the door the left let out a buzz and unclick, "Just walk straight and make a left. She'll be at the door to your right."

"Thank you," I bowed slightly, before opening the employee's door and following their simple directions. I didn't really expect the place to be like this: it was kind of cozy and simple, plus the nurses were _way _too happy. Of course, the work place was much different from home, so I might be in for a surprise.

I saw an opened door to my right and looked inside. Right there, sitting on an office chair was the exact same woman from Chrona's family photo. She had the same exact golden-blonde hair with the long side bangs tide together in a braid at the front. This was Chrona's mother, Medusa.

Medusa looked up from what she was working on, and smiled, "Oh, so you must be the boy that Stein sent. He called me just a few minutes ago and told me his situation. You're being very helpful to both of us."

"Thank you, ma'm," Out of my upbringing it is natural for me to act like a calm gentlemen no matter the situation, but something about this woman made me uneasy. The look in her eyes and the way that she smiled just wasn't right. Even the sweetness in her voice seemed strange.

I handed her the white bag and she gratefully took it off my hands. "Now let's see," Medusa opened the bag and took a look inside, "oh I've been looking for these kinds of herbs for ages. Now I can finish with the medicine I'm making."

"Making?"

"Stein didn't tell you?" Placing the bag on her desk, she stood up from the chair and walked over to a shelf that held a lot of books, "I make my own medicine using several herbs. I'm surprised myself at just how effective they are. I'm trying something new though, using snake venom."

Snake venom? That doesn't sound too…Pleasant. I am aware that she's not the first to use such a method, but something about her doing it doesn't seem right.

"That's a lot of risk, don't you think? Using new medicine to try and help patients. What would you do if your medicine doesn't end with the expected results?"

"Oh, I don't worry about that. I have my own personal way of testing whether or not my medicine is effective."

Why is it that when she said that I got this sick feeling in my stomach?

"I see," I recalled hearing this same information before "my father has actually mentioned you before. He said that your medicine works miracles at times."

"Is that so?" She asked, taking out a book and flipping through the pages, "And who would your father be?"

"Shinigami-san,"

Medusa seemed to have frozen in place when I mentioned my father, but she quickly recovered and got back to moving. I sensed some kind of angry aura coming from her though.

"So you're Shinigami's son? Little Shinigami Jr., how cute."

"Actually, my name is Death the Kid."

"Kid, is it? Well that's rather adorable too." Good lord, why is it that when she speaks I feel like punching her? It's like she's merely playing with me with her nice lady act. But I should stay relaxed, and remember that I came here not to just help Stein but to also do some investigation of my own.

"Can I ask you something, Dr. Medusa?"

"Hm?"

"How is Chrona doing?" There she goes again, freezing in place at the mention of a certain person's name. I event think she almost dropped her book because she didn't expect me to ask such a question.

"Oh, you know my daughter?"

"Yes, I'm a friend of hers."

"Really? That's kind of strange," Medusa put back the book she was looking and then took out another one to flip open. I don't know whether she was actually looking for something or if she was just trying to appear normal. "Chrona didn't mention she had friends, especially that she was friends with Shinigami's own son."

That was a lie. That had to be. Chrona's withdrawn but she's not withdrawn enough to hide simple information about her life like that. "Why do you ask?" Medusa turned to me. Her golden eyes were filled with some unexplainable emotion, and it was anything but pleasant.

"I'm concerned of her condition since she didn't come to school today,"

"Why aren't you a caring boy? Chrona's a lucky child to have someone like you looking out for her. But yes, unfortunately Chrona didn't feel well today, so I allowed her to stay at home to get better."

"You would leave a sick child alone at home?"

"She has someone looking out for her; I'm not that irresponsible of a mother." Yes, because all good mothers would leave their daughter in the hands of a guy like Ragnarok. Speaking of that jackass, I had the feeling that by putting him in the conversation I would be risking a lot. So it's best to just stick with Chrona.

"The poor girl has been suffering some emotional stress lately," Medusa continued to speak her lies as I just stood there. She was doing pretty well; I'll give her that much credit. "Is she doing well at school?"

"…"

"I mean, it's just out of motherly curiosity. I've been working too much lately that I haven't been able to talk with her like a mother is supposed to."

"…."

Medusa began her next sentence with a sad sigh "Things just haven't been the same since her sister committed suicide."

What?

"_E-Eruka-E-Eruka is-was-she's- she's my…Older sister…"_

Chrona's sister is dead?

"_Mo-mother, she doesn't allow me to talk about her."_

"A sister? Chrona never mentioned anything about a sister," I started playing a small lying game of my own, to see if Medusa would tell me more. The woman just shook her head as she returned to her seat to continue writing something.

"I'm not _too _surprised. It's hard for Chrona to even mention anything about her. Not that it's been an easy year for me. It really depresses me that I couldn't help her from doing what she did."

Lying witch- you want others to believe that don't you? I would be my life that she wanted others to believe that Eruka committed suicide. Something about this is disgusting, like Medusa here is covering up.

"The police couldn't find her body either, so sad…"

"Wait a minute-"

I was about to ask her to give me more details about this 'suicide', but I was interrupted when a young short-haired brunette woman knocked on the office door. "Oh, excuse me Dr. Medusa; I didn't realize you were busy!"

"Why hello Mrs. Boyd," Medusa waved at the woman. A little girl with the same short hairstyle, about five years old, was holding Mrs. Boyd's hand.

"Hello Dr. Medusa!" The child waved. "And a hello to you too Rachel," Medusa giggled. I think it's best for me to leave now. I wouldn't want to stick around with this woman any longer. But can't anyone else see that there is something strange about this doctor?

"I'm sorry for taking your time, doctor," I bid farewell to Medusa before leaving. I heard her apologize to Mrs. Boyd, telling her that I was just a 'little friend of her daughter's'.

That Medusa, she really is a snake, she's doing something with her three children, and whatever she is doing it drove Eruka to suicide (if it even was suicide). I have to confront my father about this immediately.

* * *

**Death Room**

"Father!"

I slammed open both large doors to my dad's office, silently thankful that the only person there was my father's right hand man and Maka's father, Spirit. That meant that only they would hear me lose my cool composure over something that had nothing to do with symmetry.

"Oh Kiddo, I didn't expect you to visit your dear ol' dad until later~" My father cheerfully greeted, waving a gloved hand on me. I never really understood why, but my father felt that people took him more seriously if he were to conceal his entire identity. He wore a black tuxedo under a black coat and white gloves. His face was either hidden by a white mask or, on lucky days, a hat. Either way Spirit, Liz, Patty, and I appeared to be the only ones who knew my father's true face.

"I thought I told you we were busy," Spirit raised a brow at me as I approached the two. I stood strong before my much taller father who was tipping his head to the side; a sign that he was wondering what was going on.

"So what is it son?"

"Father, tell me what you know about the Gorgon family." He had to know something about them. It's practically the family's job to rule over Death City, and that meant that the current ruler must be aware of every resident or at least have records of them. My father does a pretty well done job with this since he seems to be up to date with everything (though I think that is because he has cameras set up everywhere).

"The Gorgons?" My father and Spirit looked at each other with quizzical expressions. "You think he's talking about Medusa Gorgon?"

"You mean that sexy doctor who owns the clinic in the East district? I love her place, her nurses are the cutest little hunnies," Spirit cooed, once could see the hearts burst out of his eyes. I guess he must have met them before.

"What is it that you want to know Kiddo?"

"I was wondering about her daughter-"

"Wait," Spirit interrupted me just so that he could come up close and have a good look at me face, "Kid, you're interested in a girl?"

"What-"

"Oh Kid, are you asking for an engagement? I knew you would find the right girl!~" My father seemed to bounce with joy. I could feel myself heat up in embarrassment, but I cannot be fazed. Not now.

"That's not it!"

"Oh, it isn't? Awww~" There's his disappointed sigh again. "If you would please listen to me and take me seriously!" I demanded, looking at my father sternly. The way the two men stood told me that they got the message.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about Medusa's children and her husband." I said, changing my question so it would involve all three of them and the father.

"Her kids?"

"Her husband?"

Once again the two of them looked at each other quizzically. "I've never heard nor seen a husband," said father. Spirit agreed, "If she was married I wouldn't be after her, now would I?"

So there is no father figure in the household. This leaves Medusa to be the only real suspect who could be abusing Chrona. Did the father abandon the family? That would be a good explanation as to why his face was scratched out. Did his departure cause destroy that seemingly happy family in the photo?

"Her children, though, I have heard a lot about." This caught my attention so I allowed him to continue. "I know she has a daughter around your age, and a son who is maybe nineteen or twenty now…"

"The daughter's name is Chrona, right? My Maka's her best friend!"

"Why yes. I don't think I met her though. Maybe Maka should invite her over!"

"And don't forget she had another daughter too," Spirit added in, "According to records that daughter committed suicide around a year ago." Wait, so Medusa was telling the truth when she said that Eruka committed suicide?

I asked my next question. "How did she die?"

"I think she jumped off a building," Spirit tried to remember, "But that is just an assumption. The police never found the body and there were no signs of death- no blood at all."

"There has to be a reason behind that. Have any of the police interrogated Medusa?" That mother of theirs had something to do with this. Whatever she did to Eruka could happen to Chrona and I just can't let that happen.

"Medusa said that she had no idea and was completely distraught, and when the other two were asked they said they only witnessed her jump." Father said. I don't believe that. There has to be more to the story than just that. Bodies don't just disappear. Eruka had to go somewhere.

"Really there is no reason to suspect Medusa of anything. She is a hard-working resident who helps a lot of people with her original medicines."

"Nothing to suspect," this was unbelievable, "have you seen her daughter, Chrona? She goes to school with me, and I have the right to believe her strange behavior is somehow connected to her mother somehow-"

"Wait," My father raised up his gloved hand to stop me from talking, "you're friends with her daughter?"

"Yes,"

"…Son, are you aware of the mental condition of the remaining two Gorgon children?"

"What do you mean by their 'mental condition', Chrona's perfectly stable, just emotionally she's having problems?"

"He doesn't know," Spirit shook his head, "I don't think Maka knows either."

"Know what?"

"It's nothing, son," My father turned away from me, "now why don't you go home now? I think Liz is cooking spaghetti tonight~"

"Father, what's wrong with Chrona?"

My shoulders were suddenly grasped by Spirit who attempted to push me out of my dad's office, "Just don't think about it Kid, it doesn't concern you."

"It sure as hell does concern me!" I yelled, trying to struggle out of Spirit's grasp, even though I was clearly failing since I was already out in the hall.

"Sorry Kid, but just forget what we said." Was all the red head said to me before he shut the two large doors tight. I groaned in defeat, knowing full well that I've just been beat and I couldn't go back inside. I clenched my fists tightly.

Right now Chrona could be suffering and I doubt anyone would believe me that it was her mother who was doing it. I really had no other choice but to confront Medusa about this abuse alone.

* * *

**Chrona**

It's dark.

It's dark…

I can't deal with the darkness. But it's all I've been seeing for who knows how long. I just gave up on trying to figure out what day it is exactly. This wasn't the first time I've been in the Room the last month, but it's probably the longest. I wanted to die now. I can't deal with this.

I don't know when Mother will let me go or if she ever will. All I know is that I probably won't see Maka again. I probably won't see Tsubaki, or Liz and Patty, or Soul, or Black*Star again. I probably won't even see Shinigami-kun ever again.

_Hisssss-Hissssss_

I hear the snakes. They're all around this room. I wrap my arms around my knees tighter as I scrunch my body up in the corner. As long as I stay still in the corner they won't come for me. They won't bite me.

_Hissssss-Hissssss_

Mother please let me out, I understand that I'm a bad girl now! I won't disobey you anymore! Ragnarok, please let me out, I won't cause you any trouble anymore! Just please, somebody help me. Somebody help me.

"_I just want to help you"_

Shinigami-kun…

I wiped my face of another tear, realizing just how sticky and wet my cheeks were now. I had nothing to wipe them with though, because this room was practically empty minus me and Mother's snakes.

"_Here, go ahead, you can have it."_

….

How could I forget?

To my best of my ability, I blindly reached into my skirt pocket and took out the handkerchief that Shinigami-kun gave me. It was soft under my fingertips, and even though I couldn't see it I still remember how it was a nice mix of black and white. I felt around the cloth until I felt the funny surface of the name that was sewn on. By its 'precise' detail I think Kid did it himself.

I used the handkerchief the rub my cheeks, only for me to start crying again when I felt its softness on my face.

"_I know something is bothering you Chrona."_

Shinigami-kun…

"_I know someone is hurting you."_

K-Ki-Kid-kun…

"_I told you I'll be here if you need help,"_

Please…Kid-kun…Please help me…

_Sorry. But not even he would come and save you._

* * *

_**A/N**__: In the case of child abuse, siblings of the victim taking the parent's side, or even taking part in the abuse, is not unheard of. In this fanfic, Ragnarok suffers from this problem. He does care for Chrona in the big-brother manner, but his fear of Medusa is much greater. _

_It was hard to write the abuse scene, which is why it took me a while to update. Keep this in mind that what happened in this chapter is mediocre compared to what Medusa has done in the past and what she will do in future chapters. _

_Kid confronts Medusa at her clinic. While many patients see her as a miracle worker, Kid doesn't fall for the act. We are also introduced to Shinigami-sama and Spirit, who know something about the family that everyone else isn't aware of. _

_Each character has their own respective role in the story, so characters like Arisa, Risa, and Rachel will not be forgotten in future chapters. _

_In Chapter 7, Chrona will return and Kid will find out more about the Gorgon Family than he would like to know. _

_Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading~_


	7. Return

**The Girl in the Corner**

_**A/N: **__Chapter seven- I never thought I would have come this far. In truth most of the time I give up on multi-chapters once I reach the fourth one, but for some reason I have the strong urge to actually finish this story._

_Once again, thank you for all the reviews, the favorites, and the story alerts- and a thank you for those who read my stuff in silent. _

_This chapter was kind of hard to write as I had the events thought out but had no way of connecting them. Nonetheless I tried my best and that is all that matters._

_This chapter takes place about __**4 days after**__ Kid met Medusa, so it is __**Friday**__. _

_If you readers are wondering what month the story takes place in exactly, think about it like this:_

_In Japan __**school starts in April**__, and since I'm making the school a mix of American and Japanese, they start in the same month. _

_Right now the month- if I calculated correctly- would be __**August. **_

_**Disclaimer: **__This is merely a fanfic meant for entertainment and none of the characters present belong to me unless I say otherwise. _

_**Note: The chapter will switch between points of views. You will know when the point of view changes whenever the character's name appears BOLD and there is a line**_

* * *

**Tsubaki**

"Maka, we better get going or we won't make it in time,"

I waited for her to give me an answer of any kind, but I got nothing. Chrona has been absent for four school days already, and if she doesn't show up again today it would be five. While that's not unheard of it is still quite strange. True there were times where she didn't show up at school for some unexplained reason, but normally she would be back the next day. She's been gone for the entire week. It's been worrying me, but it seems like Maka's taking it the hardest.

Like we always did, Maka and I stood at a certain street corner to meet up with Chrona so the three of us could walk together to school. I checked my cellphone and saw that it was indeed "6:45", Chrona usually gets here between 6:30 to 6:40. It was a ten minute walk from here to the building. If we didn't move on any minute now we'll be late.

"She's probably still sick," I reached down to pat her shoulder, attempting to reassure her to the best of my ability, but Maka continued to be downcast.

"She'll show up, she has to," Maka encouraged. I sighed; clearly there is nothing I can say to get her to leave. How does Soul handle her stubbornness? Well I guess I have no other choice.

"Sorry Maka, but I'm doing this for your own good," I took hold of her uniform shirt's collar and started dragging her with me down the street. I could feel her try and fight her way out, but fortunately my grip was much stronger.

"Wait Tsubaki, she's probably just slow today!" Maka tried to argue, but I was not going to give in. I do care about Chrona just as much as Maka does, but I had this feeling that waiting there would just be wasting time.

Normally when a friend is absent for a long period of time, you would give them a call or visit their house, sometimes you would even go as far as talking to their parents. Unfortunately, in this situation all three of those options were not possible. We all have tried to call Chrona, but no one is answering the phone. In addition, none of us knew where Chrona lived, and doing a whole search would be difficult since the city is so large.

The only real information we have is from Kid, who said he had visited Chrona's mom herself and she said that she was sick- which is what we all assumed in the first place.

So Chrona's just sick, _really _sick, that shouldn't be anything to worry too much about….Right?

"I'm sure she'll be back with us, healthy and happy, very soon," I said with a smile. I just hope I'm right.

* * *

**Chrona**

I slowly opened my eyes, hoping to find myself in my room this time. Unfortunately I just saw more blackness. Rubbing my eyes, I realized that I was lying on the floor and so slowly sat myself up and leaned against the corner again. In my hand I was tightly clenching Kid-kun's handkerchief, it was comforting in a way.

Is it still dark outside? Or is it already morning? I can't tell anymore. I can't keep track of time in here. I bet I've been locked up in here for days, long enough for the others to forget about me. They probably have. They've known each other for years, after all, far longer than they've known me.

_You're easily forgetful after all. _

I'm surprised that I was able to make it this far though. I can't deal with the dark, I can't deal with the snakes, and I can't deal with being all alone like this. But for some reason I'm still okay. I have gotten used to being hungry, and every night Ragnarok has been opening the door and rolling in a filled up water bottle for me. I wonder why he did that since that's the one thing that's been keeping me alive in here.

_He just pities you, just like everyone else._

The snakes haven't approached me. I haven't felt any one of them touch me yet. Not yet. Not yet. But they're still here. I can hear them all around. Last time I was here I was bitten by one. It hurt. It hurt so badly.

_Hisssss-Hissssss…_

This is what happens to someone like me. I am forced to live through this because I am a bad and weak person. I disobeyed Mother and now I'm paying for it. She hates it when someone doesn't listen. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Will you please let me out now?

_Stop whining already…_

* * *

**Ragnarok**

"You can let her out now,"

I nearly choked on and spat out the black coffee that I was drinking to stare at Medusa who was getting herself ready for work. "What did you say?" I had to make sure that I wasn't hearing things again.

"I said you can let her out now," Medusa repeated as she filled up her work bag with her new 'medicines'. Damn I hated those things. They looked ugly and smelled like crap. And the taste was no better. If people knew where they _really_ came from they wouldn't be trusting Medusa.

"Seriously?" I raised a brow at her. "How do you know she's even alive? Six whole nights without anything to eat can do a lot you know."

"Because I know you've been giving her water behind my back,"

"…."

"Well? Quit standing there like an idiot, Ragnarok and let her out! Or do you think you both deserve punishment?" Just shut the hell up already you damn witch! How I wish I could have said that to her face.

Grunting, I unlocked the basement door and made my way down the stairs. Only Chrona and I are aware of what Medusa really does in this shithole. I reached the wooden door and stayed quiet for a bit. I heard pathetic whimpers from the other side.

So she really _is_ still alive, huh? That was a big surprise actually. She's never been in here for nearly an entire week. Makes me wonder how she'll turn up.

"Yo, Chrona!" I banged my fist about three times against the door which shook in reaction. I once again stood quiet for a few more seconds so I could hear what she was doing. I could bet that the snakes drove her to sit in the corner again.

It took some time, but she finally started to talk. Her voice sounded so lifeless and far away. "Ra-Ragnarok?"

"Would it be anyone else?" She remained quiet, and I frowned at this. "Get up already. Medusa says you can go back to school." That did it. I heard her say something like "What?" but it was too soft for me to really make out.

"I said get up already, or I guess you don't want to see Three Stripes again?" I removed the latch and unlocked it with the given key. Turning the knob, I slowly opened the old creaky door, finally allowing light to enter the darkness.

I saw one of Medusa's snakes, hissing at me, before it slithered away into the dark. I could hear more hissing as I just stood there, looking for any sign of Chrona. I have no freaking clue how many snakes were in here. That _mother_ of ours just likes breeding them nonstop. Why couldn't she be the kind of woman who likes cats or something? Well it's not like our family was normal to begin with…

"You in here?" I called out for her. I heard a whimper from the far left corner (of course), and I immediately knew it was her. No other person I knew could sound so pathetic.

"R-Ragnarok…" She mumbled my name.

"Come on and stand up already, you wimp, I can't help you up in the freaking dark." I ordered, staying in place. I should have brought a flashlight, damn it. I guess it was kind of a good thing that Chrona became used to 'seeing' in the dark for I could hear her start stumbling, as if she was attempting to stand up.

She came into light walking fearfully, her steps cautious as she walked toward the door. Chrona looked up at me- her blue eyes were practically lifeless- before looking back down at her feet. I saw her clenching something in her hand, but I chose to ignore it for the time being.

"Di-did Lady Medusa really say I could leave?" She asked me in an emotionless tone. I guess I wasn't really shocked that she was like this. Six nights with your worst fears could do a lot to someone.

I nodded and moved out of the way so that she could walk out slowly before I locked the door, which I hopped to not open again anytime in the near future. Though knowing Chrona it would only be a matter of days.

"Is she out?" The two of us stopped moving to look up the stairs to see Medusa standing on one of the top steps, looking down at us very sternly. Chrona didn't say or do anything, she just stood there.

"So you're still alive," Medusa expression told me that she was satisfied with how Chrona turned out. "I hope you thought over what you did when you were in there. Understand that the next time you disobey me your punishment will be far more brutal."

"I understand Lady Medusa," Chrona mumbled.

"Good," Medusa's sick smile grew wider at her obedience, "I left a note for your school on the table. Show it and just tell them that you came down with a serious cold. Oh, and one more thing Chrona,"

"Yes, Lady Medusa?"

"Don't even try saying anything about this to all your little friends, not even a word. You wouldn't want them to be punished too, now would you? Especially that one boy, what was his name?" Medusa mockingly went into a thinking pose, as if she was actually trying.

"I believe his name was Death the Kid,"

I could see Chrona tense up at those words. Whatever she was holding in her hand- what was it? It looks like some kind of cloth- was being clenched tighter. She was biting her lower lip again too. Those words must have hit home.

"Yes, that's right. He visited me at work on Monday. Such a nosey boy, I might have to 'punish' him too if he does something suspicious."

"…"

"If you don't want that, I suggest that you stay away from him from now on."

"…."

"Well?"

"I-I understand…."

Medusa's eyes shined with satisfaction. "Good girl, now go up and get your uniform on," She turned around and returned to the kitchen, "I'll be going to work now children. Have fun."

The two of us stood there silent. Chrona was still shaking in fear because of what that snake said about Three Stripes (Seriously, 'Kid'? That's such a crappy name!). I can tell when Medusa finds something threatening, and apparently Three Stripes is it. It makes me wonder why though.

* * *

**Kid**

"That Chrona girl's not here today again,"

"You mean that person with the pink hair? That's a girl? I thought it was one of those cross-dressing boys."

"Yeah, she's been for the whole week,"

"I heard she was really sick,"

"Or maybe she's _busy_,"

"Doesn't she go home with that creepy black haired guy that we see standing at one of the corners?"

"She _does_! Subsidized dating maybe? Or maybe even something worse." (1)

"I wouldn't be surprised; it's always the quiet and creepy ones after all."

The desire to shout at those gossiping girls to shut up and stop spewing such damn lies was burning inside me. How could they start thinking such ridiculous things is beyond me. True one look at Ragnarok would give someone the wrong idea, but did Chrona honestly look like the type of girl who would do things like _that_?

"Whoa, Kid," I felt a hand pat my back and I looked to my right to see Soul, who pat me, and Black*Star standing there with, strangely, concerned faces. "Don't listen to them. We all know Chrona's not like that."

"_We_ know," I shot an unseen glare at those girls, "But they don't."

"Don't worry," Black*Star huffed, "if anything gets too far, just expect me, the great Black*Star to kick their asses!" Of course, only Black*Star would not be afraid to hit a girl.

"Good morning," greeted a rather depressed voice. We turned our heads toward the back classroom door to see Maka enter, looking down at the floor, along with Tsubaki who was rubbing her back.

"Hey Maka, took you long enough," Soul greeted, waving at her. "Sorry," was all she said. The three of us boys just looked at each other, puzzled by how she sounded. Maka would normally sound happy in the morning and reply to Soul with a snappy come back of some kind. I guess Chrona's absence has been affecting her too.

It might seem silly to be so worked up about an absent friend, but you would have to think about the circumstances. Chrona's frail and emotionally unstable so anything horrible could have happened to her, and without any way of contact (other than that lying mother of hers) there is no way to be sure of her condition. This is worse on my end because I actually know what's going on behind our backs.

I have tried to get ahold of her mother again, but it seemed like she was busy every time I went to the clinic, even though I came at the same time as I did on Monday. She must have caught on to what I was trying to do.

Damn it- if I knew simply allowing her to come to my house would result in a 'punishment' (as Chrona likes to call them), than I wouldn't have said anything. It's my entire fault practically. For days I would bet that Chrona has been going through hell, and it hurts to know I can't do a thing but make it worse. So much for trying to help.

"See, we made it just in time," Tsubaki tried to reassure Maka with kind words but even I can see that it wasn't going anywhere, "I'll be going to my class now, are you sure you'll be okay Maka?"

"She'll be fine," Soul assured her, nodding his head, "just give her one of those boring, nerdy books. Those things always get geeks happy."

"Shut up Soul, I'm not a geek!" Maka snapped, finally looking up from the floor so she could glare at him. Soul smirked at her reaction, "Now _there's_ the Maka I know."

Tsubaki smiled, probably glad that Maka wasn't entirely out of character for the day. "Well I'll see you at lunch than!" She waved goodbye and immediately left, since she had to go up two more floors for her classroom.

Just as she went past the door, Patty just happened to walk in, coming back from talking with Liz probably. "Why do you all look so glum?" She asked, looking at the four of us before tilting her head to the side. She's been worried about Chrona too, but unlike Maka she at least _tried_ to be happy, for our sake.

DING-DONG

The school bell rang, preventing us from giving Patty an answer of any kind. Sid, in a booming voice, ordered "Get in your seats, kids!" and we had to quickly oblige less we want pieces of chalk thrown at us like a dart to a target.

I let out a sigh as the day begun. Out of force of habit I turned to my left to stare at the desk in the corner, hoping to have a good look of a certain pinkette, only to sadly remember that that spot has been empty for some time now.

_Is she okay? _I always wonder to myself.

A whole school week without Chrona made me feel kind of lonely in truth. I missed seeing her clumsiness and hearing her awkward laughs. I missed spending alone time with her up on the roof and just talk. I missed the way she smiled at me whenever I told her I'll be there to help. True I am willing to admit to myself that I did indeed like her, but I didn't think I would like her to such an extent. It's kind of funny.

It's funny because I never expected to become _this_ fond of Chrona.

* * *

**Chrona**

I was around 30 minutes late when Ragnarok and I arrived on the school campus. The grounds were all empty. It made me feel so embarrassed to just show up so late in the school day. I would have asked Mother if I could return on Monday instead, but if I did I would have been put in the Room again.

Ragnarok told me I've been in there for six whole nights. Six? Is that it? It felt longer…

"So, are you going in or not?" Ragnarok asked, he was right behind me as I stood staring at the building. I was shaking, many worries going through my head. What will Mr. Sid say to me for being so late? Did they know I've been gone for so long? What will Maka say? Will she be mad? What about Kid-kun? Will he not be nice to me anymore? I-I-I can't deal with that.

_So you'd prefer living in your dark, lonely world rather than seeing your friends? That's good._

_You know your place. _

"Good lord just get in already! You're wasting time just standin' here ya' know!"

"I-I-I'm sorry…" I immediately apologized to him, quickly turning around to bow.

"Ugh- stop it with the apologies and get inside, it's not like they can kick you out!"

"S-sorry, I'll be going now!" I swallowed my fear and ran to the front doors. Because I was so hungry my stomach was hurting and I felt like collapsing almost. But I didn't want to make Ragnarok mad anymore. I can deal with hunger better than I can deal with him.

* * *

"So you've been sick for nearly the entire school week, Miss Gorgon?"

According to school rules, since I'm tardy I have to report to the office before heading to class. The friendly looking woman in the school's office looked at Mother's handwritten and signed note as my hands fiddled nervously over the handle of my schoolbag.

I didn't want to look at whatever face she was making at me so I just looked down. I haven't taken a bath such a long time, so I probably smelled and my uniform wasn't washed properly since Ragnarok did it for me.

_People scorn such dirty little girls…_

"Y-yes," I replied.

"Are you feeling okay now, though?"

"Y-yes, I-I woke up feeling much better and my mother said I could go back to school,"

"Hmmm," She let out this hum and I could only guess that she was probably thinking over the lie Mother told me to tell. "Maybe you should see Nygus before heading to class. We don't want to spread something, now do we?"

For the first time I actually looked up, my eyes wide and my arms waving around in defense, "N-n-no its okay! I'm fine, really!"

"…Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

The woman raised a brow at my actions, making me more nervous. I don't want to see Nygus, Mother always tells me to stay away from the school nurse because she might get the wrong idea about my 'punishments'.

"...Okay sweetie, if you're sure about that, than you can go ahead and get to class." She took ripped a slip of paper out from somewhere on the desk and wrote something on it. "Just give this to your teacher and everything should be squared away. Remember, you can come see the nurse any time you want."

"I-I'm sure I'm okay," I stuttered, hoping she would stop.

I could feel my stomach let out a growl of some kind as the woman handed me the slip that I was supposed to give to Sid. I just hope I can get to my classroom before first period ended. I also hope that no one would tease me for being so late. I can't deal with being laughed at…

* * *

**Kid**

It seemed like it's been hours since school began, and it's only first period. I hope it's not just me and time really did decide to slow down for the day. Listening to Sid teach us about the story we had to read last night, I fiddled around with my pencil case, making sure all the pens were symmetrical and perfectly in place. Really that's all I could do to keep myself awake.

I looked at the clock- only about twenty minutes left of class- and let out an irritated sigh.

"Now pay attention, when our main character moved onto the city he-" The sound of someone opening the classroom door in a slow manner interrupted Sid.

"S-sorry I'm late…"

I looked up immediately from what I was doing. The recognizably cute yet nervous voice and the stuttering- there's only one person in the class that I know who would sound like that.

"Well, look who decided to join us," Sid playfully greeted, but to her it probably seemed like an insulting statement.

"Chrona," I heard Maka mumble, her tone clearly showing how astonished she was to see her best friend again. The whole class erupted in low murmurs, students talking to other students in failed whispers about how they didn't see this coming.

I didn't expect this either, but there she is. Chrona's okay. She's okay. At least on the outside she does. But still, she's standing here, right now, looking fine. Or…Is she really? Did her mother decide to leave more scars and bruises on her? The mere idea made me want to shoot that woman.

"Alright, settle down!" Sid ordered, before turning his attention back to the pinkette.

"I-I have a note," Chrona cautiously handed over the slip of paper which Sid took off her hands.

"At least you're back. You've got a lot of stuff to make up, you know that right?"

"Y-yes sir,"

"Well take your seat than, Chrona,"

"Yes sir…"

Her voice was different from the last time I heard her. While Chrona is depressed, you could still pick up even the slightest hint of happiness in her voice. Right now though her tone kind of…Dead. Was it because she arrived so late? But then she would be more frantic, almost to the point of tears.

I watched her walk back to her seat, noticing how the way she moved was even stranger. To me Chrona seemed to shake more and at times she would almost lose her footing, as if she was feeling faint.

When she sat down in her chair, I sent a welcoming smile her way. I'm just really happy that she's back with us. Though strangely enough, Chrona didn't seem too thrilled. When she glanced at me she immediately tensed up and looked back down, as if she was scared of my gaze. Now that was unusual. I thought by now Chrona would have become more comfortable around me.

Something's off.

* * *

**Maka**

I just cannot believe this. Chrona's back and she's okay, she's perfectly okay! Thank goodness~ If I didn't hear from her for another day or two I would have gone berserk and searched the entire city for her. I'm not joking.

But something seems strange about her. She seems much weaker. Maybe she's still feeling a bit under the weather?

DING-DONG!

The bell rang, telling us that first period has ended. Patty and I walked with Chrona all the way to Stein's class, telling her how happy we were that she was back and asking how she was feeling.

The way she responded to us was odd. Chrona looked more depressed, her voice was dull almost and for me she gave off this dark aura of some kind.

"Chrona, are you still sick?" Patty asked, jumping in front of Chrona and walking backwards so that she could look at her face.

Chrona seemed kind of surprised at Patty's sudden action, but she still didn't stop sounding so sad. "I-I'm okay Patty,"

"Are you sure?" I asked this time, looking at her with concern as we reached the classroom. Chrona merely nodded with a smile that was obviously forced.

"Yes, Maka, really,"

With that she walked ahead to our lab table in the far corner. I stood next to Patty, softly stating "She's lying…."

"~How can you tell?"

"I just can," I had to hold back my small anger and just settled for gripping the handle of my handbag tighter. I just couldn't understand what Chrona could be hiding from me. I'm her best friend- when we became friends I assured her that she could come to me with anything. This made me think that I knew things about Chrona that the rest of the group didn't, but lately I've been getting the feeling that I'm wrong. Lately I've noticed that a certain someone has become much closer to Chrona than I ever could now.

I watched from where I stood, Kid approach Chrona had our desk. Since the class was so loud I was unable to make out any words, so I just settled with watching his lips move. I assume he was welcoming her back as well, and he was smiling too.

I frowned. I have noticed how worried Kid has been for her for the past week, and never have I seen Kid so concerned over someone. He cares about his friends, true, but rarely does he ever worry over them to the point of extreme fear. What is it that Kid knows about her that Chrona would never tell me?

"You okay Maka?" Patty asked me, tilting her head to the side, but I stayed quiet. She seemed to have picked up what I was so irritated about though.

"…I'm sure Chrona has her reasons! You know she doesn't like worrying you~" Patty reassured, patting my back. I wanted to agree with her, but I couldn't bring myself to it.

I continued to the watch the pair. I watched Chrona carefully- she didn't respond to whatever Kid said at all. Instead she bowed her head and refused to look at him. Kid had this look of concern on his face, but before he could say anything Dr. Stein ordered us to get to our seats.

DING-DONG

Second period has begun. I took my seat next to the still quiet Chrona, hoping to myself that I could help her in some way.

"So what did Kid say to you, Chrona?" I asked out of curiosity with the best smile that I could put on. Chrona looked at me for a second, before shifting her gaze back to her lap. I could practically _feel_ her depression.

"N-nothing, Maka…"

I tried not to frown at this. Instead I settled with focusing on Dr. Stein, but while my focus was on him my thoughts were somewhere else.

Chrona's lying to me again. She's lying to me, but I don't know why.

* * *

**Lunch**

* * *

**Kid**

The last few periods were, simply put, aggravating. I've been trying to talk to Chrona, but she'll either keep quiet and not have eye contact with me, or try to move away from me as fast as possible. It hurts just to be pushed away like that without knowing the reason why.

Is she mad at me, possibly?

DING-DONG

"WOO-HOO!"

"Black*Star be quiet!"

From where I sat I watch Soul run right out of the classroom, chasing Black*Star who was aiming to get all the good food before Soul could. Normally I would find their actions to be amusing and even join in at times, but right now I didn't feel up to it.

"Hey Patty," I hear Maka start talking right behind me, "have you seen Chrona?"

"She probably left~"

"Are you serious?"

"~Of course, silly!~"

I turned around, seeing an irritated Maka and a giggling Patty, to question their truthfulness, raising a brow at their words. Chrona was indeed gone- she probably snuck her way out of the room when all the other students literally rushed out in a pack.

There was only one place where she would go.

Immediately I stood up from my seat and ran out of the classroom. I knew exactly where I was going. I could hear Patty calling out for me, wondering what I was doing, but I was already in the hallway.

As I made my way up the stairs, I passed by Liz and Tsubaki who were coming down from their classroom to join the others. I could see Liz raise a brow as I passed by as fast as I could. "Hey Kid, where's the fire?" she asked, but I didn't bother responding.

"That was strange," I heard Tsubaki comment.

It took a few more flights of stairs, but I finally made it to the last step. I stopped to take a few breaths, right in front of the rooftop door, before reaching over, turning the knob, and pushing it open.

As I expected, there was Chrona, standing in her usual spot in the corner. This time, though, she was staring at the view. I guess she was lost in thought because she didn't even flinch when I came in. Shutting the door closed, I quietly walked up to her, making sure not to make any sudden noises until I was close enough.

"You know you really should inform one of us before you suddenly walk out like that," I finally said, breaking the serene silence, causing Chrona to immediately turn around.

"Sh-Shinigami-kun!"

That's a bit better; she finally said something to me, even if it's just my name. I really wish she would start calling me by real name though. I guess she's not comfortable yet.

Chrona was shaking slightly, her blue eyes darting in almost every direction, as if she was trying to look for a way out. Clearly my presence was troubling her, I feared as much. But why is that? Is it because I was the reason why she received a 'punishment'?

In an instant, she made a run right past me, obviously heading for the door, hoping to avoid me once again. Sorry Chrona, but I can't let that be.

"Wait!" I reached a hand out and grabbed her arm, stopping her from moving. Now she was just making things harder by trying to squirm out my hold. "Chrona, why are you running away from me?"

"Let go of me!" She cried, the way she acted making me hate myself for doing this, but I needed answers.

"Please just tell me why you're not talking to me!"

"I can't!"

"And why is that?"

"I can't!" She ceased all movement, her eyes showing desperation and misery, "I-I just can't…" Looking at her, I felt sadness, irritation, and guilt building up inside of me. The mix of negative feelings wasn't pleasant at all. I was sad because I hated seeing her like this. I was irritated because her answer didn't make sense. I was guilty because I knew this was my fault.

"…."

Not even thinking twice about my actions, I pulled Chrona into a sudden embrace. Rarely would I ever do something so affectionate, but Chrona needed this and I was willing to give it. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, not even fazed by how she was trying to push me away.

"Sh-Shinigami-"

"I'm sorry,"

"What?"

Chrona stopped moving, probably surprised by my apology. I was happy to repeat it just so that she would get the idea. "I'm sorry; it was because of me, wasn't it?"

"Eh?"

"For all these days you were being 'punished' for merely coming over to my place, correct? If I knew such a simple thing would get you hurt than I wouldn't have asked in the first place." It was ridiculous to think that she would be hurt so badly for merely seeing a friend outside of school, but I'm guessing that Medusa would look for any excuse to make Chrona's life a living hell.

"N-no- that's-that's not true Shinigami-kun." She protested, surprising me, "I-I disobeyed Mother's rules. I was a bad girl and I deserved to be punished. Y-you did nothing bad, it was all me."

"Chrona…"

"It was all me," I could feel something wet on my shoulder, she was crying. "I-I just was really happy when you invited me over to your house. I was happy when Ragnarok said that he wouldn't tell Mother and let me go. He doesn't do that, ever. I just wanted to see Liz and Patty; I wanted to be with you a little bit more. You helped me. But I was breaking Mother's rule- she said I couldn't see others."

"That's absurd," I frowned, my hold on her tightening, "you should be allowed to see anyone you want whenever you want."

"M-Mother says I can't- ever since I was a kid she said I can't. It's because I'm a bad person, because I'll do nothing but humiliate her."

'_Well your mother is insane'_ I thought, wanting nothing more than to go over to Medusa's clinic and expose her for the monster she was. Chrona's tears increased in number, so in an act of comfort I ran my hands trough her hair, enjoying its softness.

"That's not right, Chrona, you're not a bad person."

She didn't respond to what I said, and instead she continued to cry. Normally I would hate for my uniform to get stained, but right now I knew that Chrona needed to let this all out. She needed to cry.

"Whatever Medusa is telling you," I pulled her a bit closer, "none of it is true."

I felt her shift a bit, and was stunned when seconds later she placed her arms around my back, returning the embrace.

"Tha-thank you," She sniffled, "K-Kid-kun…"

* * *

**Maka**

"Wow, so she actually decided to show up!"

"That Chrona girl is such a weirdo, what makes her think she can just come to school whenever she wanted?"

"Hey, keep it down; you know she's friends with those guys over there!"

"Yeah, apparently she's best friends with Maka and Death the Kid."

"You mean Spirit's daughter and Shinigami-san's son?"

"Yeah, and don't forget she's also Black*Star's friend, and he's Sid's son."

"Soul hangs out with her too, and he's family is, like, loaded!"

"She must think she can get away with anything because she's all chummy with the most powerful people in the school."

As a group we were all trying to ignore the lies that the gossipers, who were not that far from us mind you, were spewing. It was hard for me to control my temper. If Soul wasn't pulling me back down every time I stood up, I would have killed every single one of them.

So to not push any one's buttons, we decided to focus on different topics and drown out that annoying group of talkers.

"Kid's sure acting strange~" said Patty, who was right next to me folding a piece of yellow paper. How much would you bet that she was making another giraffe?

"Chrona's no better," mumbled Soul, who was rather bummed out since Black*Star took the good sandwiches. "Maybe they just miss each other. After all, lunch time is when they hang out the most!" pointed out Liz with a grin. I wanted to throw in my opinion, but I already vented out my anger enough, so I settled for merely chewing my food.

"And Chrona's probably just recovering," suggested Tsubaki, "she's been sick for such a long time after all!"

"HAH! If she was a big a star like me, she would never get sick like that!" Laughed Black*Star, who was standing on a chair and pointing to the ceiling. Tsubaki was mumbling 'sit down' to him, but of course he didn't listen.

Quickly, and fortunately, we moved away from the subject. Black*Star just continued talking about how great he was, while Patty was showing of her mini- paper giraffe to her sister and Tsubaki. I fiddled around with my lunch, not really in the mood to have a conversation.

"Hey Maka,"

Of course, Soul wouldn't allow me to have peace. He's been the one trying to cheer me up lately. That was very sweet of him, but I wish he would quit it at times.

"Hm?" I hummed, not looking up.

"Are you seriously still moping around? Come on, Chrona's back, I thought that would cheer you up." His voice level was kind of quiet, as if he only wanted this conversation to only be between us. Luckily Black*Star's voice was loud enough to prevent the others from hearing.

"I know, it's just that," I paused for a moment to think of the right words, "…It's just that Chrona's been hiding something from me lately."

"…."

"…."

"Isn't normal for teenage girls to hide things though?"

"But not like this," I argued, "Normally Chrona would tell me when something is troubling her, but lately it seems like she's been confiding in Kid more than anyone else. I-I guess the whole situation just bugs me, that's all…" Soul raised a brow at my words. He stayed silent. I expected him to say something blunt, instead he said this.

"Isn't that a good thing though?" This time it was my turn to look at him questioningly.

"Chrona's been getting along well with someone else other than you. That's a good thing, right? I understand that you are her best friend and all, but don't you think she needs more intimate friends in her life?"

"What are you trying to say Soul?"

The white haired pretty boy merely sighed, as if _he_ was the irritated one, shrugging at me before leaning back into his chair.

"Forget it," Soul mumbled. "Soul!" I tried to coax him to continue talking, but of course he sat there silent. How I wanted to just push that chair down.

* * *

**Kid**

You know that feeling you get whenever a great weight was pulled off your shoulders and suddenly you can't help but be the happiest person ever? Because that is how I am right now.

Chrona said my name. After months of trying to become closer to her just so that we could know each other better, I have finally reached the point where she stopped calling me "Shinigami-kun". In addition, I didn't feel as guilty about the whole situation as I did for the past few days. Don't get me wrong, I still think I'm partly responsible, but really the truly wrong person here would be Medusa. I have come to realize that.

For a few minutes the two of us just stood there embracing. I couldn't ask for anything better. Chrona thin build made her feel delicate in my arms- I feared that tightening my hold would break her. She was warm though, in a comforting way. When she started shaking, probably because she's never been hugged by a boy before, I gently rubbed her back, assuring her that everything was okay.

_Grrrrr…._

The both of us immediately pulled back, our hold on each other merely loosening, when that muffled growl came out of nowhere. Chrona seemed to have a good idea though, for she removed her arms from my back and placed her hands on her stomach.

"S-sorry, that-that-" She started blushing, embarrassed for making such a sound. I chuckled at this, amused by her reaction to something so simple.

"I-I-"

"You're hungry aren't you?"

"W-well, kind of…"

"You sound pretty starved, when was the last time you ate?"

"….Saturday…"

I almost fell over at Chrona's rather outrageous answer. Saturday- is she serious? Oh wait, Chrona doesn't joke. Medusa refused to feed her for six days straight? No wonder Chrona's like this, damn it. Was it part of Chrona's 'punishment'?

"B-but I'm okay, really!" Chrona claimed, holding her hands up in defense. _Grrrrr-_ out of sudden shock she placed her hands on her stomach again, her face become so flushed. It was funny- I couldn't help but be amused- but this was serious.

"Your stomach doesn't sound okay to me," I shook my head. Chrona merely looked down, once again not wanting to keep eye contact, out of embarrassment really. I myself was trying to think of a solution of some kind. I don't have any food with me, and knowing Patty and Black*Star (Seriously, why haven't they started dating yet?) the pair would have devoured whatever leftovers the group had.

An idea clicked in, but I wasn't too sure it would work.

"I know this café called Death Bucks that is not too far from here. Maybe I could take you there after school. Well, that is if it won't get you in trouble." I wouldn't want her to get hurt again. But it didn't seem like that bad of an idea though, since she has stayed after school before, and Medusa was still at work around that time.

Chrona tilted her head to the side, her face showing confusion and curiosity. I guess she's never heard of Death Bucks before- that's not too surprising on my part. Now that I think about it, I sounded like I was actually asking her out on a date.

"I could get you something to eat there. Maybe even Ragnarok could tag along if he wanted to." I wasn't too thrilled with the idea of bringing her jackass of a brother along, but if it would mean I could get Chrona to actually go somewhere different, than I can live.

"A-are you sure, Kid-kun?" The fact that she was saying my name was still unbelievable, but I couldn't let myself go to happiness just yet.

"Of course, think of it as my way of welcoming you back. What Medusa won't know, won't hurt her after all." I just need to get her home before Medusa finishes work for the day, its simple really. I hope.

"But-but Mother said that-"

"Your mom works late on weekdays, correct? I don't think it would hurt for you to stay with me for another hour or so."

"But she said that-" Chrona paused for a bit as if she didn't want to say it, but she went on anyway, "-mother said that she didn't want me to see you anymore."

I raised a brow at this, "And why is that?"

"Sh-she said you were 'nosey',"

Shit. Seems like Medusa caught on to what I've been trying to do. So I assume this means that if I make one wrong move, it could mean hell for Chrona. I could not let that happen.

"Well," I rubbed the back of my head, "I guess our first impressions weren't the best. That or your mother just doesn't like gentlemen." Really it was hard for me to even keep a kind face for that woman. She's lucky that our chat was interrupted or I would have kicked her lying ass.

"…She doesn't really like men in general, Kid-kun …"

"…." Awkward.

"So that is why you've been avoiding me…." I paused for a moment, trying my best to think of words that would give her some reassurance, "Well I guess I can't change that, but that's still not a good enough reason for me to stop being your friend."

"Eh?"

"As said before, what Medusa doesn't know, won't hurt. We'll be a bit more careful this time. It could just be our little secret," I smiled, holding out my hand, "so what do you say?"

It took a few seconds, but she finally smiled at me, and slowly, almost hesitantly, placed her hand over mine, meaning that she accepted my offer. "Okay…I-I just need to check with Ragnarok,"

It seems like she won't really do anything unless her brother was around. So if Ragnarok is coming, than in my case I would have to have Liz and Patty come as well, just in case Ragnarok tries anything. So much for spending some alone time together.

"Well even if he does say 'no', I'm taking you anyway."

Chrona softly giggled, clearly losing all depression that she was probably holding inside of her for all those days. I might not know what _exactly_ Medusa put Chrona through, but I'll make sure it would never happen to her again. By the way she looked at me though it seemed like whatever was haunting her suddenly disappeared.

It's so strange just how one small thing can brighten up someone's day like that.

* * *

**After School**…

"Are you serious?" asked both Liz and Ragnarok.

Right after school, Chrona took me, Liz, and Patty to the street corner where Ragnarok normally waited for her so that they could walk home together. Chrona fidgeted around, her hands wringing around the handle of her schoolbag, as she confronted her much taller brother.

"Kid when you said we were going to Death Bucks, I didn't think we had to bring the asshole too!" Liz frowned, glaring at the punk, her blues eyes filled with hatred. I love how their first encounter left a great impression.

"What the hell made you think that going with Three Stripes and his Bimbos here would be fun, Chrona?" Ragnarok yelled. "Three Stripes?" I repeated, wanting to cry at that nickname. "Bimbos?" Liz and Patty repeated in an annoyed tone.

Before the three of us could react, Ragnarok was rubbing his fists on both sides of Chrona's head, clearly hurting her. "Seriously Chrona what the fuck is wrong with you? You really think that just because Medusa let ya' go that you can just cause trouble again- why I ought 'a-"

I stepped forward and kicked Ragnarok hard, forcing him to stop hurting Chrona and fall to the ground. "Medusa?" Liz raised a brow.

"It's nothing," I assured her, straightening my uniform jacket. I turned to Chrona and noticed how Ragnarok's bullying caused some of her pink hair to stick out. "I find nothing wrong with the idea, Ragnarok," I said as I reached over and straightened her hair out into a clean, even fashion.

"You have no idea, do ya' Three Stripes?" Ragnarok, who quickly recovered and was now back on his feet, "Did ya' ever think that Chrona has more important _things_ to do at home!"

"Well what time does your mother finish work?"

"Like 7:00 or 8:00 maybe- why?"

"It's only past 2:00. A few minutes together wouldn't hurt,"

"So we have like five hours so what you little-"

"Are you saying that you and Chrona have five hours to spend some time with friends? Well if that is how it is, than I can't object." I took Chrona's hand and began to walk down the street, "Let us go ladies before the place becomes crowded."

"Hey, wait a minute you little punk!"

I heard Patty laugh hysterically as she followed us, "You lose~"

"I can't believe we have to bring _you_ along," complained Liz. "Though, you could just stay here and we could bring Chrona home ourselves."

"Like hell, blondie."

Despite the fact that their bickering, which I bet could last for the whole walk to Death Bucks and then some, was giving me a headache, I couldn't help but be amused. I looked at Chrona who was walking by my side and I believe I saw a shy smile forming. I adored that smile.

Really my main priority should be trying to expose Medusa for the abuser she is, but where I stand I can't do a thing. My father won't order an investigation because I don't have any real evidence, and I would never force Chrona to expose her scars to others.

It seems like all I can do for Chrona now is to make sure she can keep smiling like this for the time being.

* * *

**Death Bucks**

* * *

**Chrona**

Why did I say 'yes'- WHY?

I can't believe this, I can't believe this.

I was already punished for saying yes to go to Kid-kun's house, and now I'm breaking Mother's rules again by agreeing to come here.

If Mother finds out I'll be sent to the Room again! I-I-I just got out. I don't want to go back in!

"_What Medusa doesn't know, won't hurt"_

Did I say yes because Kid-kun said that? I guess I trusted that he's right and I won't get in trouble for this, but I can't help but feel like such a bad girl for disobeying Mother again. I've never done that before! Why am I all of a sudden not listening to Mother anymore?

_Bad girls just never seem to learn…._

….Was it because I wanted to feel the same happiness from last Saturday when I went to Kid-kun's mansion?

"Who the hell walks around wearing skin tight, black clothes in the desert?" I heard Liz yell at Ragnarok.

"Well whose big idea was it to build a freaking city in one? Couple of dumbasses, I tell ya'."

"Don't insult my family like that!"

Patty laughed, "~You two fight like an oldie-old married couple!~"

"Shut it!"

"Don't yell at my sister either!"

From where I sat, I turned my head to watch Ragnarok verbally fight with Liz, the two of them glaring daggers at each other. From the looks of it, Ragnarok was having fun teasing her. Others probably couldn't see it, but I could. But why is it that Ragnarok just seems to have fun being mean to others? I don't get it…

"Your brother must enjoy being loud," I heard Kid-kun comment. I turned my attention back to him, noticing how he had a smile on his face. The two of us sat next to each other on one of the many couches in Death Bucks. The place had a lot of chairs and lamps and paintings arranged, giving it a relaxing feel. It all smelled nice too.

_Enjoy it while it lasts dear. _

"I'm sorry," I apologized on Ragnarok's behalf.

"You don't need to apologize for him," he said, sounding amused, before he took a sip out of his covered cup. I decided to take a sip of my drink as well.

Kid-kun bought me a cold, soft coffee drink that had whip cream all over the top. It tasted really good, better than what we mostly had at the house or what Ragnarok would make. Food was hard when neither of us could cook.

We continued to just sit there, Kid and me staying silent while the other three were making a lot of noise. This was still nice over all. It's fun being with them outside of the school. I wish Maka was here too, that would make me even happier. She seemed kind of depressed today though, did I do something wrong?

…..

This was all so different. Mother always demanded that I go home immediately when I'm done with school. Mainly because Mother always has a task for me to do, and if I don't do it right, or don't do it all, I'll be punished again.

I wonder what Mother had planned for me today? Did it involve testing out more of her medicine? Or did I have to hurt another 'little one' for her? I hope I got off easy today and just have to clean the basement of Mother's 'leftovers'….

"If you keep on drinking like that you'll get a brain freeze,"

"Hm?" Kid-kun was a bit late there. I felt the small pinch of pain in my head, causing me to let out a cry and place a hand where it hurt. I can't deal with brain freezes! And for some reason Kid-kun started laughing at me!

"What's so funny?" I asked, opening one eye to look at him. "You," he was trying to speak through his laughter, "you just looked cute that's all."

I felt my cheeks become warm once again. I think I've blushed more today than ever. I couldn't handle it though- I'm still not used to the idea of a boy actually saying things like that to me. Back at my old schools, all the boys would make fun of me, calling me ugly and things like that.

"_All you do is sit in the corner- if you're not goanna play than just go away!" _

"Chrona, is something on your mind?"

"Oh," I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled nervously at Kid-kun, "j-just thinking-"

"Don't tell me you're still worried about Medusa,"

"Well…"

"Don't swing coffee around like that you idiot!" Liz shrieked. Kid-kun and I froze in place as we heard the sounds of chairs and tables toppling, coffee spilling, and Patty laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Great, there goes my drink," Ragnarok sneered, "now you'll have to buy me another one."

"Who says?"

"I do blondie!"

"~This so beats Arts and Crafts club!~"

Kid groaned, sliding his palm down his face as if he was getting a headache while all I did was silently pray that Ragnarok would cut it out. I couldn't stop smiling though. Ragnarok's actually talking to people other than me. He always complained how I'm the only one who is willing to approach him. So does this mean Liz is his new friend?

_You can have as many friends as you want. That won't change what you really are- a curse and a burden. _

"…I like this…" I mumbled, wanting to say those three words badly. Kid-kun looked at me, raising a brow. "It's really nice in here, and Liz and Patty are funny," I faced him, "I-I'm really glad I said yes…."

I am- I really, really am.

"See, you don't have to worry about Medusa whenever you're here. It's peaceful, a perfect place to go when you need to study or anything like that." Kid-kun paused for a moment, the look in his eyes telling me he was thinking, before he spoke. "You know, that is not a bad idea….Alright, starting next week, Chrona, this is where we are going to have our study dates."

"Eh!" My eyes widened at his proposal. It didn't sound too bad, but it was still strange. Did Kid-kun really want to be with me that badly?

_Don't say yes. You'll regret it!_

"Are you serious?" We turned our heads to see Ragnarok looking at us with an aggravated glare. "You seriously think I'll put up with this bitch every day?" He pointed to Liz who was becoming red with anger.

"Big sis is mad, not good~" Patty sang.

"I didn't say you three had to tagalong if you didn't want to," Kid-kun explained. For once Ragnarok didn't have any fancy comeback, and instead he just continued to glare at Kid-kun. "Do you have anything against it, Chrona?" Kid-kun asked me politely.

_Say no- say no! _

I thought over it for a second. I really needed help with my studies, I can't deal with being kicked out, and Kid's offering. He probably doesn't want to take me back to his place (that's sad, it was really big and pretty) because I got in trouble for that. Well, Death Bucks was just as nice of a place.

"Okay," I nodded.

_That was a wrong choice of words, sweetie._

An hour or so passed by, which was rather fast to me. I didn't want to leave because I was having fun laughing with Kid-kun and his sisters, but Ragnarok demanded that we go home immediately. I had almost forgotten that Mother had a task for me to finish before she returned.

"Bye bye!~" Patty waved, the five of us standing outside the Death Bucks building. "See you on Monday, Chrona," Liz winked, "and try not to get 'sick' again, okay?"

I smiled, waving to them as well. "T-thank you everyone, that was really fun."

Kid-kun returned my smile, "I concur."

"Heh," Ragnarok shrugged, looking the other way, "it would have been if blondie over there had a rack that was as big as her mouth."

"You just can't stop being a jackass, huh?" Liz was about to storm over and punch Ragnarok, but Patty held her back.

"~Next time let's bring everyone else with us after school!~"

"That's not a bad idea actually," Liz agreed, finally calming down.

"Come on, quit the yapping, we've got to go Chrona," Ragnarok, being the impatient one, didn't even think twice about turning around and walking home by himself.

"B-bye guys," was the last thing I said to them before I ran after Ragnarok to the best of my ability. I had a bit more energy now, thank goodness. Though, I wonder if it was because I actually got something to eat, or because I felt so happy.

_How can you be so carefree? You disobeyed your Mother. You disobeyed her again! _

* * *

_**A/N**__: Damn that was a long chapter to type up, and they're just going to become longer from here on. _

_So Kid and Chrona still want to be together despite Medusa's threats. Now they decide to just meet after school almost every day and just go to Death Bucks. _

_Chrona feels more comfortable with this because Kid assures her that as long as she's home before Medusa she'll be fine. Of course that is not completely true. _

_Sometimes a person's need for happiness overpowers their fear. _

_For those who don't know, subsidized dating (which is rather common in Japan) is when an older male pays a younger female (normally a high school student) to go on a date with them. It's like prostitution without the sex. In addition while it's not morally right, it isn't really illegal. _

_In the next chapter, things will start to take a dark turn as the story of Eruka's suicide is told and Medusa starts showing her ugly (or uglier) side. _

_Thank you for reading, and please leave a review if you can! Feedback is wonderful. _


	8. Ease

**The Girl in the Corner**

_**A/N: **__Chapter Eight! The lucky, symmetrical number eight! Though really this chapter is when things start taking a dark turn, as we get a look at Eruka's suicide and Ragnarok's feelings (yes, he has those)._

_I apologize for how long it took me to write this chapter. In truth this took me about four times to rewrite until I was satisfied. Yes, that is right, four. So please don't think "I waited almost a year for this!" because this was really difficult. _

_In Chapter 7 I said that this takes place a week after…I lied. This chapter actually takes place __**two weeks**__ after. _

_**Disclaimer: **__This is merely a fanfic meant for entertainment and none of the characters present belong to me unless I say otherwise. _

_**Note: The chapter will switch between points of views. You will know when the point of view changes whenever the character's name appears BOLD and there is a **__**line**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Ease **

**Chrona**

"_Eruka, what are you doing?"_

For some reason, I found myself staring at an all too familiar scene.

"_I can't take it anymore. I'm sick of being her prisoner!"_

There she was. I can easily recognize that silver-ish hair that was always straight and well-kempt, unlike mine. It was blowing in the wind, because she was standing on the edge of a roof.

"_That doesn't give you a reason to jump of a fucking building you freaking idiot!" _

I can see Ragnarok stepping forward and yelling at her, ordering her to not move, thinking that because he was older she had no other option but to listen.

"_Watch me!"_

What are you doing?

"_Sorry Chrona, but I can't be your sister anymore…"_

No…Please….Don't step forward!

"_Eruka!"_

She did…

"Chrona you moron, wake up!"

My eyes shot open, taking me away from the terrifying memory. I didn't move from where I laid until Ragnarok banged on the door, "Get up you idiot!" he hollered. I quickly obliged and scrambled out of my small bed.

"S-sorry!" I responded, hoping that he heard me so that he could stop and not be angry.

As I ran around my room looking for my school uniform, part of my mind was wondering why exactly I had that…Nightmare. Eruka, she was on the top of the roof of an apartment building, while me and Ragnarok begged her to come back home. I remembered it all too clearly, even though I tried to forget under Mother's orders.

Another bang at the door reminded me that I shouldn't be thinking of such things. If I didn't get dressed soon Ragnarok will hit my head again. It took another minute or so, but I was able to find my uniform and slipped it on as fast as I could. I grabbed my school bag from the floor and opened the door.

"I-I'm here," I told Ragnarok who was standing there with crossed arms and an annoyed look. Oh no…

_Dear big brother must really be sick of you now…_

"Dumbass," I closed my eyes, knowing what was coming. I waited a second, awaiting the pain of getting my head punched, only to be surprised that I felt a light tap on my head instead. "Eh?" I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Don't you remember what today is?"

What? Was there something important today? I'm not even sure what the date is…Is it Ragnarok's birthday? He hasn't cared about that since he was eleven, and mine isn't until….I don't really remember my birthday…So what is going?

As if sensing my confusion, Ragnarok gruffly took out his cell phone- simple and cheap, something Mother bought for him in case she needed something- and turned it on to the Calendar.

As he shoved the screen into my face, he asked "Does the date 'August 20' ring any bells in that tiny brain?"

…

Now I remember…That explains why I had that dream.

"_Eruka!"_

August 20 was the day when Eruka committed suicide…

* * *

**Maka**

I tapped my foot against the sidewalk, becoming a bit unsettled as Tsubaki and I waited for Chrona to join us on the walk to school. I understand that it has been two weeks since her long absence and I should have become settled by now, but no- no I'm not. Call me overprotective, but someone like Chrona needs to be looked after.

"She'll be here Maka, we've only waited for five minutes," Tsubaki reassured me as always, smiling that smile that calmed almost everyone's nerves.

"I know, I know," I pouted, "but still…"

"Don't worry, Maka, I am sure she is fine. You're just being a little too…Well, high strung."

High strung? What is that supposed to mean!

"Oh, see, there she is now!"

I perked up and turned my head to see a familiar pinkette running clumsily toward us. "Chrona- good morning!" I greeted, waving my hand, feeling relief wash over me. Tsubaki giggled, and I didn't need to be a mind reader to know she was thinking "I told you so!"

"G-g-good morning," Chrona greeted back. I lowered my hand down slowly, not really liking the way she said those two words. With just that greeting, I could hear how sad her tone of voice was. While Chrona was usually a quiet, somewhat depressed person, her tone with me and Tsubaki usually had a slight volume of happiness.

Now though….

"Chrona, are you…" I hesitated a bit, but still continued, "Are you feeling okay?"

I see her eyes widen at my question, her shoulders tensed as she rose up her hands in defense. "Oh-no-I-I mean yes- I'm fine, just fine! I…I was just thinking, that's all!"

That…Seemed like a normal Chrona response….Still though…

"You know, we should get going, we don't want to leave everyone else waiting!" Tsubaki spoke out, as she started walking toward the school.

"Y-yes," Chrona nodded, following her. As the two of them walked ahead, I stared at Chrona for a few seconds, feeling as if she was sadder than usual. Not as sad as she was after her long week of absence. No, back than that was an extreme dark, almost extreme sadness, but now- it's like a mourning sadness. Like she misses someone…

* * *

**A Few Hours Later…**

**Kid**

Today doesn't feel right. For some reason, Chrona's more…how do I say…disheartened. With spending more time with her, I have come to understand her emotions and how they work exactly. This may seem creepy, but I am able to tell how she is feeling just by looking at her posture or her eyes- some would think this as stalking, but in my case I see it as a skill; skill that I have wanted to develop since she became our friend.

Right now, sitting in class and listening to Sid, Chrona's not staring out the window nor was she doodling anything in her notebook. Instead, she was staring blankly at the opened textbook, her hands on her lap, fingers wringing at each other.

You know, I remember her looking like that once. It was over a year ago so I am not entirely sure when it was exactly. I should try talking her during lunch.

* * *

Usually when Chrona and I spent our time together on the roof it was comfortable and sweet, not awkward like it is now. It used to be like this at the start, but I would have thought Chrona grew into it. Is something wrong?

"Chrona, are you okay?"

I looked at, noting how she barely touched the food I brought her and instead kept staring at it with a blank expression. "Chrona," I gently shook her shoulder a bit in attempt to snap her out of what you could call a trance.

"Oh-um-" That worked, she now was back and looked at me as if she was surprised I was around, "-s-sorry Kid-kun-I was just thinking of something."

"And what may that be?"

"N-nothing important!" she quickly answered, before she started mumbling "Yeah, nothing at all…"

I frowned, "Come on, you don't honestly believe that when you say that I'll just leave it, do you?" I tried to make my voice gentler, not wanting to frighten her. "Tell me what is troubling you." I furrowed my brow in anger at my next sentence. If it has anything to do with Medusa, I'll-"

"No- it wasn't-it- it has nothing to do with Mother at all!" When she said that, I was unsure whether or not to feel relieved since Chrona had a tendency to lie about Medusa's actions, even to me, the one person who knows what's truly going on.

"Than what is bothering you?" I continued asking.

"**I told you, it's nothing!"** Chrona's voice became angry and loud, startling both me and her. She put her hand against her mouth as if she didn't want say it like that, before turning away from me.

We sat there for good ten or so seconds of silence before I heard her stutter. "S-s-sorry-I-I shouldn't have- I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"No," I sighed, "it's my fault. I shouldn't have pushed it. I just worry about you, Chrona; whether it be about Medusa or something else, remember that."

"R-really?"

"Of course, it has and always will be like that." That sweet, small smile formed on her face, making me feel a bit better, though the two of us continued to be quiet.

"…"

"…"

"Kid-kun,"

"Yes?"

"Um…I won't be able to go with you…to Deathbucks afterschool this time…"

This caught me off guard, though I showed no change of expression. For the past two weeks, Chrona has been going with me to Deathbucks for a good hour or so, and then goes back home with Ragnarok without Medusa finding out, just like we planned. She usually seemed excited when we did that, so why the sudden change? Did Medusa figure us out? No, it can't be. It's been two weeks, if Medusa found out it would have been sooner, that or Chrona would have been more hysterical.

"Really? But Liz and Patty were going to join us today; they were really looking forward to it too."

"I-I'm sorry, it's just something came up- and-"

"You don't have to say anything, its okay, really. Though, I have to admit it's a tad disappointing."

"'Disappointing'- why Kid-kun?"

"Well…How do I put this," I leaned back against the wall, "I guess you can say I look forward to being with you there, that's all." Chrona stared at me, a bit confused, but soon she got the message and blushed. I blushed a bit as well, but I shook it off and continued eating.

"You should finish your food; lunch is almost over after all."

"Y-yeah."

As we continued eating, the mood was less awkward than a few minutes ago, but that still didn't get rid of the bad feeling I had in my gut.

* * *

**After School**

"See you all Monday," Soul waved, running down the steps from the school entrance. "Hey, wait up Soul, you're supposed to come over to my place, remember!" Maka called out. She was about to chase after him, but first she turned to bid goodbye to Chrona, giving her a sisterly hug before following Soul. Tsubaki and Black*Star followed with their own goodbyes, since the latter had an arranged fight with another jockey and he wanted to be their early to 'put on a show'.

I looked at Chrona who stood solemnly at my side. I knew she was going to say 'no' to this question, but I wanted to ask her just in case. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me, Liz, and Patty to Deathbucks, Chrona?"

"Oh, um-s-sorry-Kid-kun-b-but-but like before I said that I- I have something else to do, m-maybe next time, okay?" She looked at me with a smile, and while it was indeed cute it still gave me an uneasy feeling.

"Aw- do you really have to go Chrona?~" Patty cooed, tackling Chrona with a hug from behind, startling the poor pinkette. "Patty, be careful!" I warned her, hoping Chrona wouldn't collapse from a heart attack.

"But I want Chrona to come too!" Patty whined, "Why is it that she'll go with you, Kid, but she backs out when sis and I come along! Bad girl~"

"I-I-I-I'm sorry!" Chrona quickly apologized, taking Patty's accusation a bit too seriously. "Now, now, Patty," Liz pried her sister off of Chrona and held her close as she continued laughing, "Chrona may have something do with her brother today."

I saw Chrona flinch at the mention of Ragnarok, giving me the idea that what Liz said was true. I found this kind of strange. From what I've seen of Ragnarok- and believe me, I've seen a lot so far- he doesn't seem like the type of guy who would spend 'bonding time' with his little sister.

Now I'm becoming a bit suspicious…

"Well if it is not too much trouble, would you mind if I at least walked you to wherever Ragnarok is?" I smiled reassuringly, "It is a gentlemen's job after all to escort his lady."

….

Liz and Patty looked at me with shocked eyes, and it took me about a second or two to realize that I said 'his' lady. How I wanted to smack myself. I wonder if Chrona picked up on that.

"Um….Okay…If it's okay with you, Kid-kun…" She slowly nodded.

…I don't think she noticed- which was a relief on my part.

"Alright than," Liz grinned, "Kid you take Chrona to that jackass of a brother of hers and we'll meet you at Deathbucks!"

"Yeah- we'll see ya' two lovebirds later!" Patty giggled, only to be grabbed by Liz and dragged down the steps.

"L-lovebirds?" Chrona stuttered. I rubbed her back, "Don't think much into it, please."

* * *

"You two just can't seem to separate, can ya?"

"Is that bothering you in any way?"

This should be a common scenario- the big brother staring down on the guy who is attracted to his sister. I've become accustomed to this- after all for the past few days that Chrona has been with me after school, Ragnarok was always the one there to bring her home and he gave me the same glare every time.

"R-R-Ragnarok…" Chrona gently pulled at her brother's shirt sleeve in an attempt to deprive his attention away from me.

"Yeah, yeah, I got ya'." Ragnarok snarled. Chrona shyly waved to me with a sweet blush on her cheeks, "S-see you Monday Kid-kun." Her brother just rolled his eyes, and just when I smiled and was about to say goodbye myself he suddenly yanked Chrona by her uniform collar and dragged her with him down the street.

"I swear staring you two will give me freaking diabetes!"

Standing, not being able to do anything really, I stared in their direction until they were out of sight.

At times like this, a normal person would have let Chrona go and just head back home- but not me. There had to be a reason why Chrona wouldn't want to come to Deathbucks with me, and it wasn't because of Liz and Patty (she was rather fond of those two actually). Chrona would only turn down anything that had to do with her friends if it involved Medusa.

Medusa…Maybe Chrona got in trouble again and will be punished when she gets home? I could not have that.

"There you are!"

I heard Liz and Patty walk up to me from behind. "Kid come on, I want to get myself something with a lot of caffeine!~" Patty jumped up and down in an attempt to get my attention.

"You two can go on ahead I have something to attend to."

"Does it have to do with Chrona?" Liz asked, raising a brow.

"Maybe," I answered back calmly, beginning to walk ahead until I was suddenly stopped by a tight hand on my shoulder. "Wait one minute Kid," Liz ordered.

"Liz, let me go-"

"No way, Kid, we're not letting you go anywhere-"

"Liz, you don't understand-"

"-unless you bring us with you."

I stopped struggling and look at her surprised. Liz smiled at me, amused. "I get it, you're worried about her. Normally I would say that it's just 'Chrona being Chrona', but there is something a bit out of place with her today and I would be lying if I said it didn't bother me. We could go to Deathbucks any time anyway, and besides," Liz pat her little sister's head affectionately, "I don't want Patty to get high off of caffeine on a Friday."

"Awww~"

"Liz, Patty,"

"Ha-ha- Kid's goanna cry!~"

"You can thanks us later, right now we have a friend to take care of."

I smiled back them, trying not to let my emotions get the best of me. I wonder sometimes what would I be without these two.

* * *

I watched Chrona and Ragnarok walk down the crowded streets of Death City. I felt guilty- really, really guilty. To follow the person you like, there is no real acceptable reason to do it- even if the reason is out of pure concern, as with my case. Liz, Patty, and I were not that far behind, but we made sure we at least blended in with the crowd just in case one of them turned around.

"Where are they going?" Liz asked the question that all three of us were wondering, probably (with Patty you'll never know.)

"We just have to find out," I answered.

We continued to follow them, and as we did I was hoping to myself that we would see something suspicious- for example, Medusa. If I could catch Medusa when she is in the act, I would finally have something to present to my father as evidence, and with Liz and Patty as my witnesses there is no way it can be denied.

"Hold on," I stopped walking, prompting Liz and Patty to stop as well, when I saw Chrona look at one of the stores- a flower store, to be specific. Chrona step forward and looked at the array of flowers, as if fascinated. She turned to Ragnarok and said something, only for him to shrug. She said something once again, and this time earned a smack on the head. With that, the scenario ended and the two continued walking.

When they were far enough, the three of us moved to the flower shop. "What was that all about?" Liz asked, scratching her head. "Maybe Chrona just wanted some flowers!" Patty said, giggling and complimenting the colors.

"Ragnarok was just being his usual self, I presume," I frowned, as usual not enjoying how Chrona was being treated by her own brother. I looked at the flowers myself, and found myself drawn to the bucket of roses that were laid out and fresh for the picking.

I stared for a second, getting an idea. "Excuse me," I asked the saleslady who was arranging the flowers.

"Can I help you, young man?"

I picked up one of the roses, "May I buy just this one rose?"

"What are you doing, Kid, this ain't the time to buy flowers!" Liz scolded me as I gave the money to the saleslady.

"Now, now, Liz, think of it as doing Chrona a favor. It was clear she wanted a flower, so I might as well get one for her."

"Right- and it's not an excuse to give her one because you like her." I felt my face heat up a bit as Patty started laughing uncontrollably. I coughed, walking on ahead, flower in hand, letting the sisters continue having their fun.

"Come on you two, we'll lose them if you continue standing there!"

* * *

**Later**

"Kid,"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure they went….In there?"

"I did see them walk in,"

"B-but…"

Liz shuddered as she stared up at the crooked steel gates, hiding behind me and Patty. We didn't need the name on the arch to tell us where we were exactly- "Hook Cemetery"- the city's graveyard. Why would Chrona and Ragnarok come to here of all places?

"Come on, let's go, let's go!" Patty cheered, grabbing Liz by her wrist and pulled her along. "P-Patty, w-wait- I-I can't handle places like this!" The three of us searched the cemetery for any sign of the Gorgon siblings. It should be easy though since Chrona's pink hair should stand out in this grim place.

"There!" Patty pointed forward. Liz and I looked and I could feel my expression brighten up. Standing by one of the graves were Chrona and Ragnarok. The older male looked like he just kneeled down and put something on the grave marker. Though not surprisingly, Patty's loud voice caught their ears and they immediately looked over to our direction, shocked.

"K-K-Kid-kun!" Chrona stuttered. "What the hell are you freaks doing here!" Ragnarok yelled, calling us out instead of asking us.

"Shouldn't we be asking you the same thing?" Liz immediately asked a question that I preferred to not have been said.

"It's none of your business!"

"R-Ragnarok, don't yell-!"

"Shut it!"

"Don't start yelling in a Cemetery, please, this is a place for respect after all." I stepped toward them, looking directly at Chrona whose blue eyes displayed shock. "Kid-kun, why did you follow us?" She asked timidly.

"I'm sorry, Chrona, but I couldn't get the feeling that something was bothering you, so…" In my peripheral view I saw the tombstone that the two of them were standing in front of. On the base was a dead frog, the thing I presumed that Ragnarok put down before we showed up.

The most jarring thing overall, though, was the name carved into it.

_Eruka Gorgon _

_A beloved daughter and sister._

_She will be missed. _

_1992-2010_

It was then that everything hit me. How did I not realize it? Today was August 20, that was the day when Medusa's second daughter, Eruka, jumped off a building and committed suicide. I remember looking the event up in the newspapers at the library. No wonder Chrona was so sad. I'm such an idiot.

Chrona started fiddling with her hands as Ragnarok's glare become fiercer. "Now do ya' get it why Chrona didn't wanna hang out today, Stripes?"

Liz and Patty joined us, and from their slight gasps they two saw. "Who's-" Liz was caught off by her much louder sister.

"Who's Eruka?"

Chrona flinched, but Ragnarok remained stoic. Both of them looked like they didn't want to say anything, and I understood why. "Kid, what's going on?" Liz asked me, she probably felt how tense the mood was now too. Since I didn't respond, she moved her attention to Chrona and Ragnarok.

"Eruka…Don't tell me she's your-"

"Chrona," she looked at me, "I…Can I talk to you somewhere else?" Chrona looked like she hesitated for a bit, but still she nodded. I walked over and took her hand and started leading her to some other area. I ignored Ragnarok's attempts to stop me.

* * *

I led Chrona to another part of the cemetery, not too far where we couldn't find our way back, but far enough that the other three wouldn't be able to see or hear us. "Kid-kun…" I heard her say my name. I stopped in place, still holding onto her hand, keeping my head down.

"Is everything okay?"

I didn't say anything, but instead turned to face her. Eruka, her older sister who was supposed to be the one taking care of her, went off and killed herself, leaving her with a monster of a mother and a brother who has no idea how to treat people properly. Just the thought that Chrona would do the same thing frightened me to no end.

I didn't think twice of pulling her into my arms and holding her tight.

In response she let out a shocked gasp and her body started shaking. "I should have known," I mumbled. I felt Chrona stop and stand still in my arms, and I continued to talk.

"I should have known all along…What was wrong. To think that even if you and Medusa told me what had happened I would still forget and assume something else. I even followed you, invaded your privacy, when really I should have just let it go. I'm sorry…"

Chrona stood there silent, maybe taking in what I said. When I felt a pair of hands rest against my back and her pulling me closer, I tried not to shudder.

"Eruka….Eruka was always scared….Like me…" I heard her take a deep breath.

"Whenever Mother told her to do something she would quickly do it. And there were times…There were even times when she would do Mother's tasks for me, because she didn't want me to get hurt. She even hid me in closets or under the bed in order to make sure Mother only punished her. That was very nice of her…But that didn't make things better…."

"When we moved her…Eruka started changing- she became more rebellious and started going against whatever Mother said. She even ran away from home and disappeared for as long as a week. When Mother finally snapped at how she was being a bad child, Eruka ran off again…But when Ragnarok and I found her…."

I could hear tears in her voice, and just like with the hug, I didn't think about my next action. I shifted a bit so I could lightly kiss her cheek. If she wasn't currently distraught, Chrona would have exploded from embarrassment. But no, she took it as an act of kindness and buried her face into my uniform. Her tears started running down her face like falls.

"I-I miss her-" she sobbed "-I-I miss her so much! There were times where she was as mean as-" *hic* "-Ragnarok, but she-she still took care of me!" I let her continue to sob her woos, the way I held her reminding of that time on the roof when she did the same thing. Chrona continued to cry about Eruka. About how she would fight with Ragnarok and win at times. How she liked frogs and always brought them home. How she was a bit of a pyromaniac and playfully lit stuff up when Medusa wasn't around. Strange traits to remember, but they must have been the traits that Chrona remembered the most.

"I-I'm sorry- K-Kid-kun- I-I'm messing up your uniform, aren't I?" She asked, removing her tear stained face and attempting to wipe away what was left. I shook my head, "It's okay, I don't mind. You're crying after all." She continued to sniffle a bit.

"K-Kid-kun," she sobbed out.

"Hm?"

"I-I don't mind that…That you and Liz and Patty followed us…"

"But-"

"Y-you said you worried about me right…And that's just what worried friends do…Right?"

What she said made me remember what I told her this morning on the roof. That I worried about her, and indeed that is why I came here in the first place.

"Yes, that is precisely what we do." I smiled.

"T-than," she wiped her face a bit more before looking directly at me, "t-thank you for worrying…Kid-kun…"

I continued to hold her as I used one hand to remove one strand of hair away from her face. "I always worry about you Chrona, so if there is anything bothering you, you can come to me."

Chrona's smile grew, and she nuzzled my uniform once again, but I didn't complain. I just continued to hold her. It was always nice when I get the chance too, and really nothing can ruin moments like this for me. Not even when I saw Patty watching us from behind a tombstone.

Right now, all I wanted to do was make her feel at ease.

* * *

**Liz**

First Kid leaves with Chrona to some other part of the cemetery, and then Patty runs off somewhere. I sigh to myself, wondering what kind of trouble my little sister is going to cause. I just can't believe they would leave me alone…In a graveyard…I don't care if it's midday it's still creepy! Though really that is, or should be, the last of my concerns right now. Now, I'm standing right next to Ragnarok, and so far we've only been staring at was his sister's grave.

I tried not to show any sign that the idea of placing a dead frog on someone's grave irked me, but I knew that my eye twitched at the sight of it. Makes me kind of wonder why exactly did it have to be a frog.

"If you're wondering why, I brought that stupid frog because Eruka always liked them," he stated out of nowhere, causing my mind to start wondering again and ask if he was some sort of mind reader.

I frowned, not because I was irritated with him, but because I was a bit irritated with myself and the situation.

To think that Ragnarok _had_ another sister, and one that...Died no less…As the older of two siblings, I admit myself that I would be as bitter as he is if Patty or Kid were to…Leave.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"….Tell me…" He began suddenly. I didn't show any signs of surprise though.

"Hm?"

"….Those two, have they ever showed signs of…Hatin' your guts?" I looked at him, a bit surprised by his question, but I didn't get thrown off. Did Kid and Patty hate me? No, absolutely not.

"No…Well…They've never shown 'signs' of it, if that's what you're asking," I shrugged. "Hm," he let out this sort of amused chuckled which provoked me to raise a brow, "don't be looking at me like that. I just thought that…Ya' know…The three of you are pretty close."

I continued to stare at him, not expecting a compliment from someone like him. I felt kind of flattered actually.

"I mean- you three are still as fucking annoying as anyone else I've met so far. I mean, he's such a little prissy and you two walk around with him like you're his bitches," he grinned stupidly, his words killing all ounce of respect I was developing for him in that second. Ragnarok then began laughing, probably at the face I made. I let him continue laughing, tapping my foot in an attempt to calm myself. It took him a few more seconds to breathe in and calm down, and once he was done I didn't expect him to continue on talking, but he did.

"…But still…Even if you guys are annoying…I still…" He paused as if he didn't want to admit it. "I still…am kind of…jealous…of you three."

I looked at him with wide eyes, once again not expecting him to say that "What?"

"Stripes and that Ditz obviously look up and relay on you to be there for them…Sometimes I wonder if Chrona…and Eruka…ever saw me in that same way…"

"…" I don't know whether or not he wants me to respond to that, but even if he didn't I was already trying to think of the right words.

"Well…" I began carefully, "Of course they had to…You're the older brother- guys like you are supposed to be the type who would go ballistic if anything were to happen to them and they are supposed to know that."

"You mean like those crazy older guys you see in anime and shit?"

"…Something like that…"

"Humph…I doubt you'll believe me but…" I watched his facial expression carefully, taking note how his usual irritated face became more solemn and how his dark eyes showed what I thought to be…guilt.

"I tried to be like that once…." He looked at the grave, "and look where that got me…"

I didn't know what to say to that, so I kept quiet. We were like that for a few minutes, silent. I didn't to be as good of an analyst as Kid to know that Ragnarok was feeling like crap right now. Even a guy like him deserves some sort of comfort…

I raised up my hand and was about to place it on either his back, or his shoulder even, but before I could make any sort of contact, a certain someone popped out of nowhere.

"Hi sis!" Patty screamed happily, tackling me with a hug from the side. "Patty!" My face became a little flushed, hoping that she didn't see me move my hand. Sure it would have been a simple comforting pat, but knowing Patty she would have made it seem like something else if she saw it.

"Well now there's two of the three stooges," Ragnarok teased, "don't tell me that Stripe's still is trying to get into Chrona's panties." I punched his arm for that comment.

"Kid's not like that!" I protested.

"Liz, why are you yelling? This is a cemetery; we should be showing some respect."

I turned around and saw Kid and Chrona walking back to us. Chrona's spirits seemed to have risen, just a bit. Kid sure has a strange effect on her, and at times it even works both ways. "Took you two a while," Ragnarok said, "you didn't do anything inappropriate, did ya?"

Kid glared at him, "Why don't you ask Patty over there, she was spying on us after all."

"Aw- how did you know I was there?~" Patty pouted. "Why do you think?" Kid and I said simultaneously.

"Well, it's getting rather late. We should be heading home soon," Kid turned to Chrona with that same infatuated smile on his face. "Sorry about following the two of you all the way here on such a significant day."

Chrona looked a bit frightened, but quickly she shook her head. "N-no, it's okay, you said it was because you were worried…So…" She finds it flattering? ...I guess that's expected from someone like her.

"Before I go though," Kid took out the rose he bought at the store from his pocket. I was surprised it wasn't crumpled or broken, but I decided not to ask anything. He then kneeled down and placed it on top of Eruka's tombstone, right next to the dead frog.

"I'm sure your sister would like a flower to go with the frog, don't you think?" Kid grinned, looking at Chrona who looked like she didn't expect that to happen. Her expression softened though, and I could see her developing tears.

"Th-thank you Kid-kun,"

"I'll see you at school than," Kid shifted his gaze from Chrona to Ragnarok, "and I guess that means I'll see you soon as well, Ragnarok."

"Bite me,"

"Charming," Kid mumbled bluntly before he began moving, "Liz, Patty, let's go."

"Bye bye Chrona and bye bye Chrona's jackass brother!" Patty waved childishly running on ahead. "Bye Chrona," I smiled, patting her lightly on the head, before turning to her brother. "And you too, Ragnarok." He just continued sneering at me, but I didn't feel that offended since he usually makes that face at me.

With that, I walked off to catch up with the other two.

* * *

**Chrona**

I shyly waved back to Kid and his sisters as they slowly walked out of sight. I could hear Ragnarok let out a scoff, maybe because he noticed how flushed I was from embarrassment…Or was it excitement…I'm not too sure.

"You've really become attached to Three Stripes, huh?" He asked, lightly tapping my head with his fist. I merely flinched, since I didn't see it coming- both his fist and his question.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet. You know, about you and Three Stripes!"

"Figured out what?" I asked him, becoming frantic now. What was I supposed to figure out! Did Ragnarok know something about Kid that I didn't?

Ragnarok didn't bother to continue and just slapped his palm against his forehead, before clenching his fingers in irritation. I knew what that gesture was, and I braced myself for what was to come next.

"Were you born a dumbass!" Suddenly both his fists were at the sides of my head and he was rubbing and twisting them hard and fast. "Ow-ow-ow- Ragnarok-stop it- this is supposed to be- ow- a quiet place!" I whined, waving my arms in a futile attempt to escape.

"Indeed it _is,_"

That voice!

_Oh no- you're in trouble now…._

Both Ragnarok and I stopped moving, our breaths caught in our throats as we heard footsteps coming from behind.

"I thought I would find you two here,"

In an instant, we both separated and stood up straight. Ragnarok just glared at her, but in my case I couldn't do anything else but stare at her with fear. "Moth-L-L-Lady Medusa…" I stammered. Mother looked at me with her dull golden eyes, hands in her doctor's coat and her posture relaxed.

"I bet you are wondering why I am here." It was a statement, not a question, something normal for Mother to say when I wasn't being punished. "Well it is my break time now, and I thought to myself that I might as well come over here and pay my 'respects' to poor little Eruka."

She remembered….

_That doesn't mean she cares._

From my side view, I could see Ragnarok frown at her explanation, probably because of the way she said 'respects.' For me…I knew she didn't mean it…..But still…It was nice to know she remembers.

I, after all, still thought that my Mother still cared for my sister…After all it was her idea to make a memorial for Eruka in the graveyard…

"Poor little Eruka, couldn't handle meeting my expectations," Mother stepped forward and reached down to pick up the rose that Kid brought for the grave. I wanted to protest- I even took a small step forward- but I hesitated. "Such a poor, pathetic child- she never changed." She started twirling the rose between her fingers.

"She always tried to resist me, tried to overpower me. She stepped over the boundaries, going against me when I tried to _help _her and was punished for it. I remember she tried to help you a few times even Chrona," her gold eyes shot at me and I had no choice but to look back at them like a deer staring at headlights. "Such a good sister- too bad it didn't last."

Mother continued to stare at me for a few more seconds, before returning her gaze back to the rose.

"…." Ragnarok and I continued standing there, waiting for Mother to speak.

"…I hope neither of you are getting the same idea. Bad children go against their mothers and run away after all, and you two are not _bad_ children, are you?"

We stood there in silence, not knowing whether or not to respond to her question. You could never tell with Mother. "Well," her tone became extremely harsh, "are you?"

"N-no," I shook my head. Ragnarok's 'no' was a bit more blunt, as usual. "Wonderful, and since you two are good children, you would have no trouble doing a small little favor for your mother." Mother placed the rose back down before stepping towards us.

She placed her hands on my shoulder, her grip tight, and she looked at me- just me- with those frightening eyes. I shivered.

"This may seem a bit out of the blue, but I will explain later. Right now, I want you and your brother to look for a little girl named Rachel Boyd. She is the daughter of one of my patients and lives on the East side of the city. I want you to pick her up and bring her over for a little 'playtime.'"

I continued shivering, not liking where she was going with this. These instructions...I'm already familiar with them…And I knew how they will end, and they always end the same…So I should be able to deal with this….

_Yes, you should._

But why is it that now…I feel like resisting?

Ragnarok let out a snort before saying, "We've only been here a year and already you're planning to disrupt the peace."

"Hush boy," Medusa scolded with a sly smile, "this city is too peaceful. I feel like stirring up something would bring some excitement. That and this little girl seems like a more worthy subject than you, Chrona, ever were. Now, will you do this task for me my daughter?"

My lips quivered, slightly opened but with now sound coming out. I knew I was supposed to answer this one, but I didn't want to say 'Yes'- I wanted to say 'Pass'. But…But mother needs me for this…So…

"Y-yes…"

_Good choice…_

"Good, I expect the girl by tonight. If I don't see her, than you know what would happen. Have a nice day now, my children; I must get back to the clinic." Mother released my tense shoulders and turned back to walk away.

I raised my hand to my arm and started to rub it in an act of comfort, as usual.

"Oh, and Chrona," I looked back at Mother, who once again had that snake-like smile on her face.

"That friend of yours, he was Death the Kid, correct? Tell him that I'm thankful for the rose."

Kid…

"_I always worry about you Chrona, so if there is anything bothering you, you can come to me." _

Kid….I'm so…I'm so sorry…

* * *

_**A/N: **__Once again, I would like to apologize that it took my so many months, almost a year, to update this story. I am so happy that people are still reading it, though, so thank you. _

_So I bet you are wondering when the next chapter is coming, right? In truth…I'm not too entirely sure. It will be updated, but I cannot promise it'll be fast. Why is this the case? Because the climax is coming up, the turning point which would decide the fate of Chrona and her family. _

_Climaxes are difficult, because you want them to make sense and you want them to be good. Once that point passes, it'll be smooth sailing for me. _

_Oh, and yeah, Ragnarok and Liz…..Don't be looking at me like that- I support Kid/Chrona and Black*Star/Patty, so it should be obvious I am a sucker for unlikely pairings (and in this case, VERY unlikely). _

_Well, I hope you readers are willing to stay with me just for a bit longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _

_See you once again some other time. _


End file.
